


Robin’s Halloween Trick or Treat

by Firefightingman711



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Age Difference, Age Progression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Choking, Cock Expansion, Corruption, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dragons, Ejaculate, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Fights, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hermaphrodites, Hugs, Human/Monster Sex, Hyper Pregnancy, Impregnation, Kaiju, Lactation, Large Cock, Magic, Maids, Mind Manipulation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Out of Character, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sex, She Wolf - Freeform, Shotacon, Transformation, larger female, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefightingman711/pseuds/Firefightingman711
Summary: Robin's Halloween Trick or Treat is an incredible story written by Author Firefightingman711. A chilling tale of Halloween witches comes to life in this 20,000 plus word long epic.You absolutely do not want to miss this tale of tragedy, horror, spectacular events, and of course erotica.Read this story to learn of the tale of one man who happens to have potentially the worst Halloween of his life. When 3 trick or treaters arrive at his door step asking for candy, Robin instead chooses to lecture the girls on the insignificance of Halloween and how its a really unsafe and unhealthy holiday. Little does Robin know that by insulting Halloween in front of these Witches he has condemned himself to fate most wicked indeed.Don't scroll down humble viewer. Come in come in. click on the title link and read one of the greatest Halloween stories your eye's have ever had the pleasure of viewing.
Relationships: Grima/Kagero (Fire Emblem), Grima/Sakura (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Mia (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Myrrh (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Nono | Nowi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI, don't want to spoil too much, but I want to give some quick information about the tags. I used the Tag shotacon for some spoiler reasons but actually I do not view any character in this story as underaged.
> 
> It's a little complicated to understand unless you actually read the story below, but lets just say that every character is an adult, and the shotacon tag happens to refer to a character who is an adult with the physical body of a child.
> 
> Yes there's room for interpretation here, and maybe on a technical level it should be categorized as underaged, but on a morale level I do not view this story as containing any underage content.
> 
> Oh! one more thing. This Story has the 'Out of character' tag because originally this was going to be a generic Halloween story about generic witches and the average John Doe. I decided to repurpose the story to become a Fire Emblem related story instead. But as such there are still some transitional issues, such as Nowi, Mia and Myrrh in particular acting very differently than they do in their games.
> 
> Just think of it as being an alternate universe or something.
> 
> [Edit]  
> I also just want to add real quick that if your reading this story on Archive of Our Own then please know that this work uses a [work skin]  
> That means that there's little changes to the CSS to make the story look a little cleaner. As such it is very important that you allow this site to display the authors Style. it's one of the options up there at the top.
> 
> If you don't display the style then it wont make the story unreadable but the images will become uncompressed and you also won't be able to see some of the colored text. The story doesn't become unreadable if you hide the creators style, but I recommend that you [show creators style] to get the best version of the story.
> 
> [Edit 2] 
> 
> So it seems that this story is picking up in hits. That's a good thing. based on its pacing it will probably overtake my other big story the Infection of Malice. That means that there are some people that have seen this story but have not seen the infection of Malice.
> 
> The infection of Malice was on hiatus for a long time, but it'll be coming back fairly soon. New chapter are in development, I can't give an exact Date as to when they'll come but just now that they are coming.
> 
> As such, I kindly ask that if you're reading this story and you happen to like it, please; pretty please. [Click or Tap on this sentence to be taken over to the Infection of Malice. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986595/chapters/47318026) Remember to give the story a Kudos and bookmark it so that you don't miss the future chapters when they come out.

It was Halloween season in Askr. All across the country people from all over were preparing for the festive season. 

**Halloween** or **Hallowe'en** (a contraction of **Hallows' Even** or **Hallows' Evening** ), also known as **Allhalloween, All Hallows' Eve** , or **All Saints' Eve** , is a celebration observed in Askr on the 31st of October, the eve of **All Hallows' Day**. It begins the three-day observance of **Allhallowtide** , the time in the liturgical year dedicated to remembering the dead, including saints (hallows), martyrs, and all the dearly departed.

Granted that was how the season used to be celebrated in Askr. Nowadays the season had been heavily commercialized and secularized. All of the spiritual and hallowed elements of the practiced day had been removed and forgotten. In today’s age the Holliday was mostly just an excuse to have a party where people get drunk, dress up in funny or sometimes sexy costumes, and then socialize the day away. At least that’s what the adults do. Children on the other hand will celebrate the day by dressing in costume and visiting houses while asking for candy.

The common saying is ‘ _ **Trick or Treat**_ ’. The implication being that the owners of the home need to give the children candy as a **Treat** , or else a dastardly **Trick** will be committed against the homeowner. But just as the Holliday has become a shadow of its former self, so to has this saying become hollow. Few children have any means of playing a **trick** against adults who refuse to give **treats**. thus, the saying has lost all meaning and now it is simply a calling card to announce the presence of wanting kids at one’s door.

However, perhaps there are those old enough to remember the origins of the Holliday, and perhaps those people also celebrate the modernized **Hallows' Evening** , and perhaps these people do also have their own methods of enforcing the saying that is. ‘ _ **Trick or Treat**_ ’.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Robin was a magically summoned hero for the nation of Askr. Askr was currently fighting in a multiversal war against forces from many realms. In order to stay competitive in a war which could have many fronts across many worlds, the leaders of Askr turned to using a powerful magical artifact in order to summon heroes from all across the multiverse. Robin was one such hero. Summoned from the Archanean country of Ylisse, Robin was a tactical genius who led the nation of Ylisse to victory in 3 separate wars.

Now Robin was here as a summoned hero for Askr. He promised that he would lend his strength and genius to the Askrinians, and fight for their just wars. But not today. No, today Robin was taking some time off from fighting so that he could prepare for a big seasonal event.

October 31’st. Robin was at his home in Askr. He was getting ready for a big Halloween party. He didn’t really have much of a costume put together, but he figured that it probably wasn’t that important. If he really needed one then he could probably just repurpose his Christmas garb as a Halloween costume. That or he could just put in some red contacts and say that he was dressed up as Grima.

Either way Robin was really looking forward to the party. Namely because it would give him an excuse to party with Sakura, Kagero, L'Arachel, and Ilyana. 4 women, who were also summoned heroes like him. He had taken a particular fancy to them while they were here fighting for Askr. Robin wasn’t sure how long he would be here, but if it was going to be a particularly long time then he would like it if he could spend a portion of that time in the company of a female companion.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Robin was interrupted from his pre party grooming by the sound of a series of knocks coming from the door of his apartment / barracks. Robin strode over to the door and opened it. There he found 3 girls who were all dressed like witches. All 3 of the girls looked pretty young. 2 of them looked like kids while the third one looked like an older teenager who was maybe an adult who just had some neotenous features. 

“ ** _Trick or Treat. _**” All 3 of the girls shouted out in unison while holding out sacks that were partially filled with candy. Robin had nearly forgotten that Halloween meant that there would also be ‘ ** _Trick or Treaters._** ’ Robin wasn’t prepared, he didn’t have any candy. Not that he really cared. Robin wasn’t really the biggest fan of kids and he really didn’t want to waste time catering to them before the big party.

After a few seconds of awkward staring between Robin and the 3 girls. One of them, the middle one with blond hair decided to speak up.

“Hey, come on mister. This is ’ ** _Trick or Treat_** ’, you know what that is right? It means you got to give us some treats or otherwise you risk the wrath of our **Tricks**.”  The blond hair girl said while shaking her sack a little, indicating that she wanted Robin to give her some candy.

“’ ** _Trick or Treat_** ’? Isn’t it a little early in the day to be **_Trick or Treating_** ; the suns still out.” Robin said while glancing at the sky.

“Hey you know what they say; ‘early birdies _Trick or Treat_ the biggest gummy worms. That and these streets can be really spooky when it’s dark out.”  The oldest looking girl responded to Robin’s question.

“Oh, so you girls want some Treat’s huh?” Robin said while glancing over the 3 girls and examining their witch costumes. The blond girls Witch costume was a bit too… erotic for what Robin was comfortable with seeing on a kid. It showed off a lot of skin, and it was mostly separated into a bunch of different pieces rather than being a whole piece of clothing. 

Starting from the bottom. She wore purple boots that had lavender tassels.

Then there was nothing but skin before her shorts appeared. Her bare creamy white legs shined in the light.

And there was a lot of leg to show because her shorts were really short, they barely covered maybe 2 inches past her small butt. The shorts were black and purple, they were accessorized by an ivory white belt that had a fake looking lantern attached to the leather.

After her shorts came another gap where no clothing covered her skin. Her lower torso was completely bare, her fair skin was curved so that the waist was just a bit smaller than the hips, and the indent of her belly button was right in the open completely exposed.

At least her upper torso was covered by a top, granted it was a very small and uniquely shaped top. Her top was basically a half vest, an opened half vest that exposed her cleavage, or at least it would expose her cleavage if the kid had any breasts that were big enough to produce cleavage. Her chest was very neotenous, it looked like her bosom had only just started to develop as whatever mosquito bite boobs did exist looked like they could best be described as ‘ _existing but smaller than A-cups._ ’ The vest even had a cut in the sleeves that exposed her shoulders meaning that the kid was exposing even more of her skin. The sleeves themselves though were comically large, they completely covered her arms and there was even enough fabric left over that the sleeves continued an extra 1 or 2 feet and covered her hands in the purple fabric.

Above the purple open vest was an expensive looking necklace that held an emerald green heart shaped jewel in its center. Past that was her childish looking face and her striking amethyst eyes. Above the eyes was a big purple witch hat that was bent so that the tipped point curved back towards the ground. The witch hat was actually so big that Robin thought it might actually be larger than half the girl’s body if the tip was straitened to point upward.

The only other accessories that the girl had on was a cheap looking tiara that acted as a hair braid, and an old looking broom that was wrapped around with purple bow strings for decoration. 

This girl was the only one who was dressed truly outrageously. The smaller girl with bluish purple hair had a costume that had some rather impressive looking fake dragon wings. But other than that her costume was much more conservative than the blond girl’s.

The third girl with purplish hair also had a somewhat risqué looking costume, but because she looked a bit older than the other 2 and because her costume didn’t show off nearly as much skin as the blond girl’s; Robin didn’t feel like her costume was truly outrageous like how he felt with the first girl. Robin wasn’t sure of the girl’s age, but if he had to guess then he thought she was an older teenager simply due to the fact that her breast were healthily developed. “Perhaps this girl was the chaperone of the other 2?” Robin thought.

“Yep! Chocolate would be the best, though if you got Turkish delight or ‘cheesecake cookies’ then those make great treats too.” The obscenely dressed purple clad witch said while widening her candy sack.

“Ooo~ Uh if you have Gingerbread or Marzipan then those can also make great treats.” The conservatively dressed girl with dragon wings said while holding out her candy sack closer towards Robin.

“Yeah! Gingerbread and Marzipan make great treats, but don’t forget about honey coated nuts, those things make amazing treats.” The oldest looking girl said as she too also widened her candy sack in the hopes of getting lots of candy.

Robin felt like commentating on the blond girl’s costume, but he decided against it. He didn’t really care about these girls. He just wanted to get them to go away so he could get back to preparing for the party.

“Alright I’ll get you some treats.”

“ **Y ay!!!**” all 3 girls shouted in joy as Robin turned to walk deeper into his Apartment and bring them back something.

When Robin came back, he tossed 3 fist sized bags into the girl’s larger sacks. “There you go. There’s your Halloween Treats.” Robin said in an apathetic tone.

The blond girl was the first to reach into her sack to examine Robin’s treat. What she found disappointed her.

“Hey what’s this?” The blond girl said as she pulled out a bag of baby carrots, the same bag that Robin had thrown into her sack as a ‘Halloween treat’. 

“Those are baby carrots, their really good for you and they make a great snack. Way healthier than all this other junk you got in your sack.” As Robin said this, he quickly reached into the blond girl’s sack and stole away a Marzipan ball.

“Ah~ hey that’s my treat.” The blond girl said in protest, but before she could finish her sentence Robin had already tossed the Marzipan ball into his mouth.

“Mmm~ Your teeth will thank me latter, trust me.” Robin said as he began chewing the sweet treat.

Before the girls could enact any further protests Robin quickly slammed his door in their face, ending the encounter just as quick as it began. 

“Tsk~ stupid kids. Why are they trick or treating so early? Why aren’t they with their parents, and who approved of that blond girl’s costume?” Robin mumbled to himself as he locked the door. He was eager to get back to preparing for the upcoming party, and he also wanted to practice his small talk so that he might impress some of the women who will be there.

Robin’s musings would be cut short however, for the moment that he turned around Robin saw something that completely shocked him. It was the 3 girls dressed as witches from a few seconds ago. The one’s that he had just slammed the door on. They should have been outside, only they weren’t, they were inside and standing in the center of his apartment.

“Wha—What the… Didn’t I just slam the door on your faces?!” Robin stammered out in shock of seeing the girls in the midst of his living room.

“We declared **_Trick or Treat_**. You know what that means.” The blond girl dressed in the revealing purple witch costume said in a voice that felt different than before, it seemed like there was an echo to her voice, and it felt like when she spoke all other sounds would become silent as to not interrupt her voice.

“You were given an opportunity to placate our wrath with Treats; Yet instead you chose to incur it further by daring to steal one of our treats away from us.” The younger more conservatively dressed girl said in an echoing voice, her speech sounded like it was being spoken by multiple dozens of people all chanting in unison.

“We will not forgo such pilfering; our retort will be a hundred-fold less you now repent and give onto us a tribute worthy of amends.” The elder girl said in a booming voice that was equal in supernatural echoing’s to the prior 2 girls. 

For a moment Robin was actually overcome by a bit of fear, the booming echoes of the girls had shaken him for a second, but then he steeled himself. Robin wasn’t about to let 3 little girls frighten him. “Tsk~ I don’t know how you managed to get into my apartment, but I think you little girls need to run along now. I’m sure your parents wouldn’t like hearing about how you snuck into a grown mans home. Now I’m a nice guy, so if you leave and don’t come back, I promise I wont tattle on your parents.”

“Humph~ I’m not sure if I’d call a man who steals candy from witches ‘ _nice_ ’, perhaps ‘ _stupid_ ’ would be a more accurate descriptor for a man like yourself.” The blond girl said in a voice that had no echo, and was much closer in sound to the first time he heard her speak.

“Oh, is that right, your calling the grandmaster tactician of Ylisse stupid huh?” Robin said in a sterner voice that masked a hint of anger.

“Hey sister Nowi. Maybe this old man is just too dumb to understand us. Maybe we should try reexplaining our demands in a simpler lingo so that he can understand. Here I’ll try right now.”

“Ahem~ Mister old stupid man. You stole some candy from us, and now were really mad, and because of that were going to **_Trick_** you really bad, but we won’t if you give us lots of candy as a means of amends. So, it’s your call Mister old stupid man; you can either give us a lot of **_Treats_** to get forgiven, or you can risk our wrath and suffer a really nasty **_Trick_**.” The small girl concluded her speech by folding her arms as a means of trying to look more serious. Though Robin couldn’t take her seriously because to him she was so small and young looking that he could never actually take her seriously.

If Robin was feeling anything, he was feeling anger. He didn’t like being called an ‘ _old stupid man_ ’ He had to tell himself to calm down in his own head. “They’re just little girls, and they’re just taking this whole **_Halloween_** thing a little too seriously.” Robin told himself in his own mind.

“Okay, look little girls. I’m sorry but Mister Robin doesn’t have any candy right now. I can give you some more baby carrots if you want, but I’m really not a big fan of sweets, so there’s no candy in this apartment. Also as a side note, Mister Robin really doesn’t like being called ‘ _Mister old stupid man_ ’, so it’d be best if you all were good little girls and stopped calling me that.” Robin replied while doing his best to stay calm and keep his tone relatively nice sounding.

“What!? No **_Treats_**? What kind of old man doesn’t stalk up on treats for **Hallows' Evening**? Don’t you have like… a whole month to prepare for the coming Hallows?” The blond girl whose name was apparently Nowi stammered as she looked around the room like she thought that Robin was lying about his lack of candies.

“Hallows? You mean _Trick or Treaters_? Look I didn’t prepare for the day because I just kind of forgot that there would be little kids visiting the apartment today. I was more focused on an upcoming party and… look point is that **Halloween** is a dumb holiday anyway. The whole candy thing is just bad for your health, and trust me when I say that in another year or 2 I think all of you will probably realize how dumb **Halloween** is and you’ll stop _Trick or Treating_ all together.”

“Did you just say that **Hallows' Evening** is dumb?” Nowi spoke and the booming, echoing voiced returned.

“He dares to disrespect the sacred day of the **_Hallows_**.” The youngest looking girl spoke, her voice sounded like a hundred separate voices were chanting the same sentence.

“The old stupid man is clearly a heretic against the **_Hallows_**. Sisters I think we have seen enough to know that this man is deserving of some of our most wicked of **_Tricks_**.” The oldest looking girl spoke in the same thunderous echo that the other 2 girls spoke in.

When Robin heard the 3 girls speak in their dark echoing voices, he felt a tinge of fear overwhelm his mind. It was as if his subconscious knew that his actions had locked his fate to a dark omen, but the more rational part of his mind took over and he told himself that these were just little girls who had bad manners, and as soon as he could get a hold of their parents this would all be over.

“Yes sister Mia, I agree. This old stupid man’s heretical nature will be punished by a **_Trick_** most severe. Let us begin the spell at once.”

All 3 of the girls quickly ran about the living room and surrounded Robin in a triangle formation. They then began to chant in unison.

“We sisters 3 call upon the sacred power of the Hallows gracefully departed. We ask on this most honored of evenings that the Hallows departed bless us with power beyond power so that we may enact justice in the name of thy Hallows. Bless us sisters 3 so that we may cleanse the sinner, with Hallows power beyond power we sisters 3 promise to reclaim tarnished umbra and multiply new hallows in thy honor.”

Silence stilled the room, and although Robin doubted it, he saw that the room appeared to have darkened a little bit.

After a few seconds the blond girl Nowi spoke up once more.  “The Hallows have answered us sisters. They have granted us Power beyond Power. Let the spell be cast my sisters.”

Suddenly a black tome decorated in immature feline art materialized and levitated in front of the blond girl. The cat eye’s decoration on the book seemed to actually lock onto Robin and gaze at him menacingly.

“Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet.” Nowi chanted in her booming echoing voice.

The younger looking girl was the next to act. She suddenly manifested a strange looking blue stone that was slightly larger than a fist and glowed with a strange and unsettling light. The girl released the stone from her grasp. Yet the stone did not fall, instead it stayed hovering in the air and glowing its ominous light.

“Consectetur adipiscing elit.” The young girl chanted in that same unnatural voice that echoed as if a thousand voices were chanting in unison.

Lastly the eldest looking girl whose name was apparently Mia, rose to action. She produced an odd-looking staff that was orange and white like some kind of large candy stick. She pointed the staff at robin like it was some kind of witch’s wand and began to chant along with the other girls.

“Aliquam volutpat egestas sapien vitae mattis.”

A part of Robin wanted to move out of the triangle the girls had formed around him. Yet Robin could not bring himself to move his legs. It wasn’t that he lacked the physical ability to, rather it was like some unseen force was holding him in place, silently threatening a more instinctual part of his subconscious into standing still less some greater threat be raised against him.

The girls continued their chanting while the room continued to somehow magically dim in light.

Ut id magna a libero accumsan dapibus id sit amet magna. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Nulla purus nibh, iaculis nec bibendum a, facilisis vitae nisi. In ornare leo vel elit laoreet congue.

As the natural light of the room faded it was replaced by an artificial light that emanated from the 3 objects of power that the girls possessed. The blond girls Kitty cat Tome. The young girls blue stone. The older girl’s orange and white staff. They all began to glow and emit light like they were slowly leaking some kind of vast unearthly magical power. From the 3 objects of power Robin could have sworn that he saw illusions of candy and sweets dance around the items like they were being pulled straight from a young child’s dream.

The girls continued to chant in unison, this time it was louder, the voices boomed as if they were coming from all directions simultaneously, and the echo was even greater, this time it sounded like a million voices had joined the girls in their chants.

”Donec eu congue sem. In sagittis iaculis leo id semper.”

The illusions that Robin had thought he had seen before returned. This time they were much clearer and more vibrant. From the light of the 3 objects of power spawned hundreds of Images of candy’s, sweets, and Treats. Phantasmal bats and spectral cats joined the images of the Treats. The Illusions swirled around Robin like he was in some kind of child’s dream of candy land. Then just as quickly as the illusions appeared, so too did they vanish.

Robin was split of mind. A part of his mind, the more rational part, felt as if nothing had happened to him. However, another part of his mind, the more primal part, felt as if something dark and ominous had just been afflicted upon him.

“Wh—What was that?” Robin stammered out as he moved his gaze across each of the 3 girls.

“Our **_Trick_** has begun. Your Wicked ways will be punished. Your complete and utter disrespect for the Hallows has blighted your umbra. Now we 3 sisters will correct the sin. Our Trick will reset the flesh and rouse new quickening’s.” Nowi’s echoing voice was still there, but now it was lesser and only felt like dozens of voices chanting in unison rather than the millions that it felt like when she was in the midst of casting the spell.

“Okay look, I didn’t understand a word of what you just said. ‘reset the flesh, rouse a new quickening.’ What does that even mean?” Robin said while folding his arms in an attempt to look sterner.

“Humph~ we would not expect such a stupid **_Boy_** to understand our Tricks. You don’t even understand your own wickedness **_little Boy._** ” The smallest looking girl said while placing her hands on her hips.

“Stupid Boy. Little Boy. Oh, that’s rich coming from a girl who is barely more than half my height.”

*Grin* “’ _Barely more than half your height_.’ Are you sure about that? You don’t look so tall to me.” The youngest looking girl said while maintaining a smile on her face that exuded an extreme amount of smugness.

“Tsk~ Don’t play dumb little girl. I’m clearly more than 2 heads taller… than… you.” 

Robin actually had to slow down and pause as he neared the end of his sentence. Before Robin could have sworn that the Littlest girl of the trio barely looked like she was 7 or 8 years old, she was maybe 50 inches tall at most. (Just over 4 feet.) Robin wasn’t a super tall man, but he also wasn’t short. Robin originally estimated that he was probably just 2 inches shy of being a full 2 feet taller than the girl. That was his original estimate, now however, the youngest looking girl seemed to be a lot taller than he remembered. He now estimated that she was maybe 60 inches tall. Nearly a whole foot taller than he originally estimated.

“Yeah I think your right sis. This **_little kid_** must be really dumb if he ever thought that he was taller than all of us.” Mia the oldest looking girl spoke as she stepped forward and locked eyes parallel with Robin.

Robin knew that the oldest looking girl was taller than the other 2, but he also remembered that when he first saw them, they all seemed pretty short. Yes, robin clearly remembered that he was taller than all of the girls previously. Now that was no longer true. Now the oldest looking girl stood even with Robin’s height.

“Alright it’s clear you girls have no manners. You know instead of pestering the man who doesn’t have candy, why don’t you do the smart thing and move on to another apartment that maybe does have candy for **_Trick or Treaters._** ” Robin said in a rough manner. For some reason Robin felt like he needed to deepen his voice to be taken more seriously. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like his natural voice wasn’t stern enough. 

“Perhaps we would have had you not invoked our ire by stealing candy from us. Ill-mannered **_Little Boys_** like you shouldn’t steal candy from graceful ladies like us. Honestly, stealing candy is just all together very immature.” Nowi said in a smug voice.

“Again with the Little Boy mockery. I don’t know what you girls are trying to prove by calling… me… a… little” *Gulp*

Robin turned to berate the blond girl who mocked him, but he ended up losing steam halfway through his sentence when his eyes fully locked onto the blond girl. There was something different about her now. Something very different.

The blond girl looked like she was taller, but it was more than that, she also looked more mature. Her breasts were the first thing Robin noticed. They definitely looked larger than just moments ago. Before they were mere nubs on an immature little girls’ body. Now they were healthy handfuls of feminine goodness. It wasn’t just her breasts though, her legs also looked like they were longer, and her hips looked like they were wider as well. Her hair seemed to reach down her back just a bit lower, and her torso had a much more obvious hourglass shape.

All of this was obvious for Robin to see because her costume didn’t change at all. Her costume was clearly designed to fit the frame of a little girl. Now her new larger breasts were pressing up against her purple vest and straining the fabric like they were trying to burst free. Then there were her shorts, they looked like they were extremely snug against her new wider hips. Before they fit a bit loose and poofy. Now they looked like they were so snug that one could think they may have been painted onto her hips.

“We’re simply calling you a **_Little Boy_** because you are one. Granted your also a very ill-mannered and disrespectful **_Little Boy_** who needs a bit of discipline.” The youngest looking girl said.

“Alright that’s enough. I don’t know exactly what’s going on here but I think its about time that I called your parents.” Robin said as he turned to face the youngest looking girl. When Robin did so though he was mortified.

The youngest looking girl with bluish-purple hair. She was standing at even height with Robin now. It was difficult to tell because this girl was the most conservatively dressed, but there were signs. The red fluffy scarf that she wore around her neck and chest, it was pressed out a bit further than before, indicating that the fabric was no longer hiding the flat chest of a girl, but the well-developed bosom of a woman. Also, due to her increase in height her costume no longer dragged along the floor, now the dark gothic dress ended right along the area were the girl’s ankles were. The petticoat of the dress also clung to her body higher now. Before the red petticoat covered most of her legs, leaving only a bit of her knees visible. Now the petticoat seemed to reach it’s end somewhere around the upper half of her thighs, making what once was a cute gothic dress for a little girl seem a whole lot more erotic.

“Hmm… don’t you think we should be the ones looking for your parents **_Little Boy?_** Despite how Ill-mannered you are, I bet they really miss you.” The oldest looking girl said in an obviously smug and mocking tone of voice.

Robin turned to meet the gaze of Mia, and once he did his jaw nearly dropped agape. For one, Mia now looked like she was actually taller than Robin. But it wasn’t just her advanced height, all of Mia’s body was bigger and more voluptuous. Before Mia looked like an older teenager who had a well-developed set of breasts for a girl her age. Now though, Mia’s bosom looked like it might rival for the place of largest he had ever seen on a woman before.

Mia’s costume had bare shoulders, before that meant that Robin could see her armpits and just the barest hint of her generous side boob. Now after her sudden growth Robin could see a lot more side boob and it looked like her bosom was stretching the fabric of her costume in an attempt to gain freedom. 

Then there was the opening gap in her costume which displayed a portion of her torso. Before the gap only revealed enough skin to show her lower abdomen and belly button. Now after her growth, the gap seemed to be stretched larger, her whole taunt belly from just below her ribcage to just above her waistline was completely visible for Robin to see.

Her newly enlarged hips stretched her costumes mini skirt to the point that the skirt actually failed to completely cover her buttocks. Now the very bottom edge of her ass flesh was visible. And her hips were no longer that of a teenager. Now her hips looked like they belonged to a mature and full-grown woman.

Finally, Robin noticed the stockings of her costume. Now that her legs had elongated and her thighs had thickened her stockings no longer looked like they fit her. The black fabric of the stockings was being stretched to their limits. A few small holes were already starting to develop due to the intense stretching the fabric was being subjected to. The straps of the stockings also looked like they could snap apart at any moment.

Robin didn’t want to admit it, but he found Mia’s body very erotic. The fact that she looked like she was wearing a costume which was many sizes too small for her, and looked like some parts of it would simply snap apart if she grew any larger. The imagery of the thoughts was causing Robin to begin his own type of growth.

“Wha~ What’s going on? Why are you 3 girls suddenly growing so big and tall?” Robin spoke out in a slightly warry tone.

“Fu ~ Fu ~ Fu” Nowi laughed out at Robin’s expense. “’ _Suddenly Growing so big and tall_?’ I don’t think were all that big or tall at all. I think your just deluded by your perspective. You think we’re really tall simply because your so short and small in comparison.” Nowi responded to Robin’s question in a voice that was similar to a woman who was trying to overly simplify her speech patterns so that she could communicate with a preschooler.

“Ugh~ Don’t play dumb with me. Your clearly growing larger and taller by the second. I mean just look at your clothes, you barely fit in them anymore because of how much you’ve outgrown them.”

As if to emphasize his point, Right as Robin finished his sentence the straps which held Nowi’s vest together finally snapped free as her breasts had grown so large in size that their volume overcame the fabric. The vest now parted to the side of each of her now immense tits, fully exposing the creamy white orbs and the puffy pink nipples that were originally hidden by the purple vest.

“Hahaha~ Okay your right. We don’t really fit in our clothes anymore.” As Mia responded the straps to her stockings suddenly snapped free, and a large * **rip** * manifested in her mini skirt, which now seemed to be so small against her expanding body that it could only be referred to as a micro skirt at best. One which only covered the upper half of her ass and just barely hid enough skin to keep her snatch concealed.

“But we witches 3 aren’t the only ones that seem to be suffering a wardrobe malfunction. It looks like you also barely fit in your close now too.” Mia responded while pointing at Robin, and at the same time the rip in her micro skirt expanded to the point that it tore through the entire article of clothing, causing her micro skirt to fall off her body completely and reveal that Mia wasn’t wearing any panties beneath her skirt and stockings.

Robin, trying his best to not stare at Mia, turned away and replied. “Wha~ What do you mean I don’t fit in my—” 

It was then that Robin felt what Mia was referring too. His cloths felt baggier, looser, like they were a few sizes too big for him.

Robin wasn’t stupid. He was the Grandmaster tactician of 3 wars. He was able to think on his feet and come up with quick hypothesis’s. Robin’s clothes were looser, and the girls’ clothes were tighter. It all made sense now. The girls weren’t just growing larger, he too was also shrinking. That’s why the height difference was closed so fast.

“Wha~ What did you do to me! Why am I shrinking.” Robin cried out in protest.

*Giggle* “We didn’t do anything to you. Your own actions have weaved the fate that is your reality. The Hallows have simply judged your sin, and have arranged proper despair to match your wickedness.” The youngest looking girl responded. Only, was she the youngest looking now? The girls clothing was conservative enough that all of her costume was still intact, only now it clung to her body much more snugly. The girl was a lot taller and her body exuded an aura of feminine maturity and her face held an essence of motherly-sternness. It was practically impossible to describe this woman as a _girl_ any longer.

“Nugh~ You 3… you 3 better make me bigger rightnaow~” Robin touched his throat in embarrassment. When he ended his sentence and said ‘ _now_ ’, his voice cracked. Robin couldn’t remember the last time his voice cracked, that was something that only happened to young boys who were just beginning puberty. Why was it happening to him?

“Fu ~ Fu ~ Fu” Nowi chuckled as she walked around to behind Robin and placed her hands on his shoulders. The blond Nowi was definitely taller than Robin now, she was at least a head taller than him and Robin knew this because Nowi was standing so close behind him that he felt her newly enlarged breasts press up against his neck and the lower back of his head.

“What a silly **_Little Boy_**. You fail to realize that we are making you bigger at this very moment.” Nowi replied in a very sultry and mature voice that was nearly the complete opposite of the childish and girly voice Robin remembered her having when he first met her not but a few minutes ago.

“Wha~ What do you mean? I’m not getting any bigger, I’m still shrriinking” Robin replied with his voice cracking again when he tried to say ‘shrinking.’

“Don’t lie **_Little Boy_**. Despite how baggy your pants have become I can still see the results of your cupidity.”

“’Cupidity?’ what do you mean.” Robin responded as he felt Nowi press his body deeper into her own, new, much more voluptuous body, and then he felt her reach her hands down to the hem of his trousers.

“What I mean is that my sister Myrrh wasn’t being entirely accurate when she said we hadn’t done anything too you. Its now clear to me that our bodies have had a very profound effect on a certain part of your body.” Just when Nowi gripped the hem of Robin’s trousers tightly and then pulled them down swiftly. Nowi’s pantsing of Robin was incredibly easy due to the fact that his trousers hung so loose on his shrunken form. The only reason they were still hanging up was because a certain part of Robin’s body was acting as a cliff for the fabric to hang on too. And that certain body part revealed itself fully after Robin’s pantsing.

“Wow Nowi, you were totally right when you said our bodies were making the _Little **Boy**_ grow bigger. Is all this growth simply because he likes looking at our growing bodies so much?” Mia said as she locked her gaze onto Robin’s cock.

Robin grew squeamish and tried to cover up his cock. He found it difficult though. His hands were a bit smaller like the rest of his body. However, there was something off about his penis, or rather it would be more accurate to say that his penis was completely fine, for although the rest of his body seemed to be shrinking, it looked as though Robin’s cock had remained at its true size. Actually, it was more than that; Robin’s cock actually felt like it was even bigger than it was normally, and Robin was a man who possessed vital equipment that could only be described as ‘ _far greater than normal_.’

“Nugh~ Let me go.” Robin squeaked out as he wormed his way out of Nowi’s grip and tried in Vain to pull his trousers up. It was a losing effort though. No matter how hard he tried, Robin could only keep his trousers on if he physically held them in place with his hands. If he let go his pants would immediately fall to his ankles for his body had already shrunken to the point where his trousers simply could not fit around his waist.

Robin hastily fled to the front door of his apartment. Only something was really wrong. The front door was gone. As in were there was once a door there was now simply an empty wall.

“Augh~ Wh—What happed to the door?!” Robin cried out in a voice that was noticeably higher pitch than what was considered normal for him.

“Oh, we got rid of it so that we wouldn’t have to worry about there being any interruptions to our **_trick_**.” Myrrh said while sauntering towards Robin. The girl who previously looked as though she may have been the youngest of the trio now looked like she could have been the oldest. Her body exuded femininity and maturity. Due to her costume being the most practical and conservative, the clothing she wore had not yet failed her and torn to shreds against her growing form. But Robin could tell it was only a matter of time. The woman’s costume was practically being consumed by Myrrh’s growing form. Her petticoat which had originally hung down to her knees now barely acted as more than a frilly miniskirt. Her scarf no longer hung against a flat chest, now it sat atop bountiful hills of womanly flesh, flesh that was beginning to burst free of her Halloween costumes black top.

“Wha—What are you.” Robin squeaked out in a high-pitched voice that seemed to be his new normal.

“Silly child. Have you already forgotten? We 3 are Witches. We came for **_Treats,_** but due to your disrespect it seems we will have to be dealing in **_Tricks_**.”

Just as Myrrh completed her sentence her costume exploded off her body in dramatic fashion. It seemed that her resilient clothing finally lost the war against the Witch’s expanding body. What Robin saw in the aftermath had left him completely dumbfounded. Due to Myrrh’s costume being extra conservative in comparison to Nowi’s and Mia’s; Robin couldn’t actually see most of the changes Myrrh’s body was going through. He got a sense of them due to the shifting of her former petticoat and the rise in her black top, but because of how well everything was covered he couldn’t truly grasp jus how much Myrrh had grown. Now that Myrrh’s costume had completely failed and been blown apart, Robin could finally see the massive woman that the Witch had become.

Myrrh had breasts that were clearly superior to Nowi’s and Mia’s. Mia’s breast had grown to be noticeably larger than any Robin had ever seen on a woman, but Myrrh’s breasts had subtly surpassed even Mia’s, they looked like each individual tit was literally bigger than her head. Their form was perfect too, no sag and they were capped off by wide nipples that had the pinkest areola Robin had ever seen on a tit. The tips of the nipples themselves pointed slightly upward and were at least a third of an inch long.

The other thing that caught Robin’s eye was Myrrh’s hips, they were extremely thick, about as thick as hips could possibly be without being described as fat or obese. And with huge hips came thick thighs and a big ass that looked like it could match the size of 2 normal woman’s butts pressed together.

Robin was so mesmerized by Myrrh’s body that he actually failed to see Nowi and Mia had discarded the remainder of their costumes. Now the only thing Nowi and Mia were wearing was their large Witch hats. (Nowi still wore her green emerald neckless.) Myrrh after her recent wardrobe malfunction was left with just the black ribbon bow in her hair, her fluffy red wrist cuffs, her red scarf, her fluffy red ankle cuffs. And her Dragon wings. Robin was shocked about that last part. Myrrh’s costume was completely ruined and yet somehow the Dragon wings still stayed firmly in place.

“Fu ~ Fu ~ Fu ~ aren’t you being a bit unfair **_Little Boy_**? Why should you be allowed to gaze upon our bare bodies if were not allowed to do the same to you? Come now, let us see the effect our bodies are having on yours.” Nowi’s kitty cat tome rematerialized, the book manifested a bright light and the illusions of candy and sweets reappeared. Nowi wiggled her fingers and spoke in a hush whisper that Robin could not hear. When it was over the illusions of candies disappeared, but the kitty cat tome stuck around, its eyes seemed to lock onto Robin’s and was peering into his soul.

At first Robin thought nothing had happened, until that is that he felt a breeze of air tickle his groin. When Robin looked down he realized what happened. His clothes had simply disappeared leaving the young man completely naked.

But was Robin a young man?

Something was indeed very wrong with Robin’s body. He didn’t realize it until he was able to gaze upon himself without any clothing in the way, but now Robin could see that he looked very different from how he last remembered himself. His body looked younger; a lot younger. Gone were the well chiseled abdominals and his strong masculine arms. His calf muscles had shrunk and his legs took on a much more boyish image.

Leg hair, arm hair, body hair, and groin hair, all of it was gone. Robin looked down at his hands and feet, they were smaller and looked softer. He felt his neck and face, his neck was thinner and his Adams apple was largely reduced and barely there. His face was completely free of facial hair and his jaw structure was reduced and less defined.

Robin then looked down at the one part of his body that hadn’t changed; his dick and balls. Robin’s dick had somehow not shrunken at all. It was just as large if not larger than it was before. In fact, due to how the rest of his body had shrunken down and taken on a more boyish appearance, His cock looked massive now that it was attached to the what appeared to be the body of a young boy. His balls were largely the same, just as big as they were before if not even bigger, only now that they were attached to a Young boy’s body they now looked like they hung lower, and held more sperm than they ever had before.

“Aww look at how cute he is with his dick all erect!❤ Tell me little boy, did your dick grow so big because you got excited when you gazed upon my body?” Mia said while striking a sexy pose that made Robin’s cock stiffen and grow just a little bit more than it already was. 

Ku~ Ku~ Ku~ “I think this puts us on much more even footing. Tell me boy, do you like the idea of us mature ladies gazing down upon your bare body?”

“What?! Of – of course I don’t like this, you – you witches did something weird to me and now I’m younger.” Robin said in a boyish voice that denoted a sense of panic.

“Oh? It seems you finally recognize us as witches. Well that’s a step in the right direction. Maybe now we can move on to some more serious matters now that you seem to finally grasp the gravity of your situation.” Nowi’s kitty cat tome shined once more, the illusion of candy and bats and cats was so great that Robin briefly had to close his eyes to prevent overstimulation. When robin open his eyes again, he found that he was no longer in his apartments living room. Instead he and the 3 other witches were all corralled into his apartment’s bedroom.

“Alright! Finally we can get down to _tricking_ this little kid.” Mia said in an excited voice as she suddenly pushed Robin’s small body over and onto the bed.

Robin looked back upon the 3 witches in front of him. They were all enormous women. Robin couldn’t tell exactly how tall they were because his current shrunken form skewed his ability to accurately guess measurements. But at least in his current form, he could see that all of the witches were at least 2 heads taller than him, they were even possibly 3 heads taller than him. Robin tried to quickly make a guess by comparing his own body to his bed, he found that he was roughly about 4 and a half feet tall. If that was the case then it would make the 3 witches all more than 2 feet taller than him.

Just as their heights had expanded, so did the individual aspects of their feminine bodies; and now that they were more or less fully naked, Robin could finally comprehend just how much they had grown.

Myrrh was still the biggest both in breasts and ass, but Nowi and Mia weren’t anything to scoff at. Nowi’s breasts were bigger than cantaloupes and Mia’s breasts were bigger than Nowi’s but smaller than Myrrh’s. Both of them had delicious creamy skin that was perfectly void of wrinkles, blemishes, moles, and imperfections. Nowi’s bellybutton was somehow even more prominent now that it was on an even more taut stomach.

Nowi’s ass had actually seemed to surpass Mia’s somehow, though of course Myrrh was still in the lead, though Nowi was not far behind. Either way, they both had incredibly thick thighs that exuded an aura of feminine maturity. Then there were their legs; perhaps it was because of Robin’s current shrunken state, but the witch’s legs all seemed to be so long that they were practically unending. Mia’s legs in particular seemed to have a particular charm of flexibility to them, perhaps it was because she was originally the tallest of the trio before all this strangeness occurred.

Mia was the first to step forward, her supple body filled Robin’s gaze. “Hey tell me little kid, do you like what your seeing right now?” Mia said as she cupped her breasts and nearly shoved them in his face. Mia was now on the bed along with Robin, her mature form was only an arm’s length away now.

“Because you know… I think I like what I’m seeing right now. Cause I think I can see those honey coated nuts you should have given me back when we first met.” Mia said in a sultry voice as her gaze lowered down to Robin’s groin.

“Wha~ what are you doing on my bed?” Robin said in his new boyish voice.

*Giggle* “What do you think a man and woman do on a bed. ❤ Though I guess your not really a man huh? Oh well, at least one part of you is definitely that of a man’s.” Before Robin could enact any further protest, Mia had already moved in and had begun her assault against Robin’s manhood.

Before Robin knew what was happening, Mia was already in his lap and fondling his balls. “Don’t be scared little one. What your about to experience is an honor that few men will ever know. In fact, you should actually be happy that you get to go down in the service of our **_Trick_**.” Mia said as she grabbed the base of his cock and then started to lick up and around his shaft.

“Hhaa…” Robin moaned out in lust.

He didn’t want to admit it, he wanted to deny it, but the simple truth was that as strange as this situation was, Robin was in an absolute state of pleasure while he was in the services of Mia’s witch mouth.

“Hhaa…”

And the sensation of a witch was a bit more than he was ready for.

“Oh, looks like it didn’t take to long. Look your dick is already drooling out some pre-cum.” Mia stopped licking Robin’s rod like a candy cane and pulled back to admire her handiwork.

“That’s great Mia, but remember it’s not enough to get him to trickle out the pre-cum. You got to really work it and wring out the thick-chunky-white-stuff.”

“Don’t forget your teachings Mia, remember that little boys can be quick shots, so you must always be prepared for a sudden and unexpected release.”

Nowi and Myrrh commentated from the foot of the bed. With the way they were talking it almost seemed like they were acting like Mia’s own personal cheerleaders. Cheerleaders who were currently rooting for Mia to bring Robin to a sexual climax.

“Right, I didn’t forget. Trust me I’m just about to get down to the really good stuff.” Mia said right before she returned to her service. Her motives were clear, the witch was going to bring Robin to climax, and she wasn’t taking things slow anymore. Mia opened her maw wide and engulfed the whole of Robin’s dick into her mouth. Robin felt Mia’s tongue dance and wrestle with his cock inside her mouth. As Mia bobbed her head up and down, she glided her tongue across, over, and all-around Robin’s cock. When Mia’s head was high and near the head of his dick, she would playfully lap and prod Robin’s urethra with her tongue. When she was low and near the base her tongue would slither across the taint of skin that lied in-between the boy’s cock and balls.

Robin was hating himself right now. He was being so easily abused and manipulated by the Witch before him. He should have been completely detesting this scenario and fighting back, but he seemed to not have full control of this little boy’s body that was now his. He couldn’t bring himself to physically push the Witch off of himself, but just any form of protest would be enough for him at this point.

It took all of Robin’s will power, he struggled to find the words amongst Mia’s treatment of his cock. But eventually he was able to muster up the courage to find the words and speak out against the witch’s actions.

“Sta—sto—stop!... this—this is wrong… I’m a grown man, and your… you were all little girls before this all started.” Robin pleaded out as he fought against the growing urge to climax inside the witches’ mouth. Robin attempted to use his little boy arms to push the Witch off of him, but all he succeeded in doing was minorly annoying Mia as she continued her blowjob. Either Robin was far weaker than he thought, or Mia was far stronger than he thought, because the Witch didn’t even budge an inch away when Robin attempted to push against her shoulders.

“Ku~ Ku~ Ku~ It seems that the little boy understands that we are witches, but simultaneously he fails to comprehend what that means. He seems to think of us as nothing but little girls when he is the only little one around.”

Nugh~ “No I was an adult before, and you 3 were just little children. Now its all backwards but this is still wrong.

“Little children? Boy do you not realize than I am over 1200 years old?”

“Wh~ twa~ 1200? But—but…”

“Fu ~ Fu ~ Fu ~ I think the boy isn’t used to witches. Know now little Boy that for a witch, physical beauty does not fade with age. I myself am over 1000 years old. Yet I must say I am probably at the height of my beauty right now.” Nowi replied while striking a pose to flaunt her body.

“Wah~ 1000? How—how old are you then?” Robin questioned while turning his gaze towards the witch Mia.

“Me? Well actually I’m only 18, but don’t look down on me because of My age. Age doesn’t always translate to experience.” Mia responded, but it was how she responded that caught Robin’s attention. Mia replied to Robin’s question in perfect clarity while still sucking on his cock. It was as if her words were being communicated directly to Robin’s brain, a telepathic communication that allowed the Witch to speak fluently while never braking lip contact with Robin’s dick.

Robin’s climax came suddenly but not unexpectantly. He had been fighting off his release for a while, and after nearly a minute of Mia’s mouth and tongue treatment his will finally gave out and the familiar twitches and flexes came about to single the coming spurts of thick gooey semen.

“Mmm ~ Mhmm ~ Umm. It tastes like half melted ice-cream.” ❤❤❤

“Huh really? Hay Mia move over, I want a turn.” Nowi said as she pulled Mia off of Robin’s lap and prepared to take her own turn on Robin’s rod.

“Hey, who said it was your turn? If anything I’m the most senior here, so it should be my turn next.” Myrrh said while holding her in place and preventing her from taking her turn in the **_Trick_**.

“What? If anything you being the most senior should mean that you should go last. Don’t you know Piñata rules? Turns are taken from youngest to oldest till the Piñata explodes. The rules are the same for little boy cock too.”

“Yes, except as you can see our little boys’ cock has already exploded inside Mia’s mouth. So surly that disqualifies any further adherence to the rules.” Myrhh replied while pointing to Mia who was busy playing with Robin’s cum in her mouth.

“Um~ Are you two really arguing over who gets to rape me next?” Robin replied in a voice that was sounding younger and younger with ever new sentence he spoke.

“Yes we are.” Both of the newly busty witches shouted at the same time.

“Oh~ ❤❤ I have an idea. Hey little boy, why don’t you decide who gets to claim your dick next.” Nowi said while bending over and patting Robin’s head like he was some kind of puppy dog.

“Wh—What? I mean I don’t want any of this. Can’t you just please turn me back to normal?” Robin said while trying and failing to get Nowi to stop touching him.

“No can-do child. The Trick has already begun and we are all obligated to see it to completion. One way or another we will each take turns fucking you silly. Just be glad we are giving you the privilege of selecting the order.” Myrrh spoke in a motherly tone.

*Gulp* I – I guess I’d like you first then…” Robin Replied trepidatiously.

“What!! Why her first??”

“Uh~ I don’t know… she seems less scary I guess.”

“’Less scary!?’ How is the witch of the Darkling woods less scary than little ol’ me?”

“Tut-tut sister you heard the boy. Come now, While I take the main course you can assist with the entrée.” Myrrh said as she readied herself on Robin’s lap. 

“Tsk~ fine but don’t try to hogg him now sister.” Nowi said as she moved to be behind robin. She held him down by his shoulders, preventing him from doing anything while Myrrh positioned her quim so it was hovering just an inch or 2 above Robin’s erect cock.

And then just like that he was in. Myrrh had inserted Robin’s cock into her love tunnel and the two were physically making love. Although Robin wasn’t exactly feeling any emotional love right now. He couldn’t deny that he was definitely feeling something powerful as the purplish-blue haired witch mashed her body up and down on his cock.

Maybe it was because of Robin’s new younger body. Maybe it was because Robin hadn’t gotten laid in a while. Or maybe it was just because Myrrh was really that good. Robin didn’t know why everything felt so good. Better than it should have. Every sensation, every slap, every clench and every pull.

Robin didn’t want to like this. He wanted to hate this. A part of him wanted to rebel and fight back, but it all just felt too good. The velvety walls of Myrrh’s innards massaged Robin’s cock as she slid up and down along his member. Her huge breasts bobbed up and down every time she jacked herself on his rod. The way her boobs flopped back and forth was so erotically pleasing to him, they looked like they were bigger than her head, and strangely enough they actually looked like they were swelling a tiny bit bigger every time she pumped herself down on his cock.

Before Robin could contemplate the implications of Myrrh’s potentially growing breasts. Robin was interrupted by the sight of Nowi’s slit hovering inches above his face.

“Hey little boy don’t forget about me. ❤❤ While Myrrh gets the main course, I get the entrée. So please don’t disappoint.” Robin was about to protest, but before he could even get a single word out Nowi had already silenced him by lowering herself down and sitting on his face.

While Myrrh was content enough with bounding up and down on Robin’s rod. So, to was Nowi mashing her quim into Robin’s face, although she was a bit less satisfied than her sister across from her. “Hey come on, didn’t anyone ever teach you how to give cunnilingus? You got to use your tongue little boy.” Nowi playfully teased the young boy as she ground her cunt into Robin’s face.

Robin chose to protest Nowi’s plea for stimulation by refusing to cooperate. He didn’t want to join in on this degradation of his own character. Robin didn’t have a lot right now, His maturity was stollen from him and he was now being used as a human masturbation tool. It was the least he could do, but at least by denying service he could feel like he had some kind of control over the situation.

Unfortunately, Robin couldn’t even properly resist, for just when Robin thought he could resist he soon found himself with a new problem.

Robin discovered that he couldn’t breathe. Nowi’s tight snatch was actually acting as an effective seal at preventing oxygen from reaching his mouth.

“Oh~ what’s this? Is the little boy having trouble breathing?” ~Teeheehee~ maybe if you actually followed along and used your tongue you might be able to get some air.” Nowi’s voice echoed into his mind the same way Mia’s telepathy did.

Robin tried to ignore Nowi’s comments, but Myrrh’s rhythmic bounding’s on his lap were putting pressure on his torso and creating a need for new air.

“Oh come now little boy is your pride really so great that you would risk asphyxiation just so you don’t have to lick my folds? Come on, I promise I taste good. Plus it’s either that or asphyxiation, so I think the answer is obvious.”

Robin cursed himself as his survival instincts took over and forced his body to begin eating out the blond witch’s fat ass. To Robin life simply no longer made any sense. Earlier this day he encountered a small girl who was 2 feet shorter than him and was begging for candy. Now that same girl had suddenly grown into a buxom temptress, while he had shrunken to the form of a pathetic child. To top it all off, he was now begging for air underneath the blond witch’s massive ass, pathetically stirring his in tongue her cunt in the hopes that he will be gifted just a breath of air.

“Ooohh~ Such vigor. You’re really giving it your all huh. If only you put this much effort into preparing for All Hallows' Eve, maybe this situation would be a bit less taxing on you.” Nowi teased as Robin cringed at being humiliated in such a way.

“Say little boy… ~❤Nugh❤~ Tell me how do I taste? The nectar ~❤Fuafh❤~ of a Witch is not something men experience on a common basis. I know it tastes good, but I want you to affirm the taste. Dig your tongue in Deeper if you think my honey is the best ambrosia you’ve ever tasted.” Nowi communicated telepathically as she made small bonces with her ass on Robin’s face, pressing her cunt further into Robin’s face.

As much as Robin really wanted to deny it, he had to concede that Nowi’s cunt juice was sweeter than any nectar he had ever tasted before. The taste reminded him of Honey. Except it wasn’t as thick as honey, though maybe it was just as sticky. Robin couldn’t stop himself, he wanted to tell himself that he was doing it for the air. That he didn’t actually want this and he only had to do it to survive. However, a small but growing part of his conscious knew that he was lapping at Nowi’s cunt lips not for survival, but to get more of that sweeter than sweet nectar. The taste was so sweet it was like an addictive drug. If Gaius was in his position he probably would have already given up any and all resistance just for the chance to get more of that sex juice. Robin didn’t want to admit it but if this lasted any longer, he could see himself actually craving the witch’s quim syrup.

Luckily for Robin, it seemed that his actions were baring fruit in Nowi’s nethers. “Oooo~❤ Sister I can feel it coming.”

“Me❤—me too sister, I’m on the precipice. Sis—Sister I am sorry for being rude and impatient before, as the most senior sister, I shouldn’t ha—~❤Ahhh❤~ have butted in and taken your turn.”

“Its-- ~❤Oh he’s digging deep❤~… It’s okay sister, I—I forgive you.”

“Then-- ~❤Oh he’s hitting my core❤~… Then let’s make up, please sister.”

“Yes, Lets. ❤❤❤”

Robin couldn’t see it because Nowi’s ass was mashed into his face., but up above the 2 witch sisters leaned in closer to each other and exchanged a passionate incestuous kiss. Their lips locked, their tongues danced, they held the kiss for many seconds as they passed saliva from cheek to cheek. The only witness to this powerfully incestuous kiss between the 2 witches was the third sister Mia, and by the rhythmic masturbations of her hand in her cunt it was obvious that she was entranced by the actions of her elder sisters.

Then the climaxes came. Not 1, not 2, but 3 separate climaxes from all involved. Myrrh and Nowi moaned into each other’s mouths as they both felt the sudden rush of their releases. Robin’s tongue had finally struck a weak spot that sent shockwaves through Nowi’s body. Robin’s climax had snuck up on him, but when his seed pooled into Myrrh’s quim she was brought to her own climax as she felt Robin’s little boy sperm shoot and swim around in her cunt.

When the sexual shockwaves of the triple climax finally subsided Myrrh and Nowi finally released their tight Buxom grip on Robin’s little body. Nowi simply fell backwards and took a few seconds to enjoy a small breather. Myrrh rolled over to the side and laid beside Robin’s body. She was content to simply watch the show that she knew was about to come. So after she stole a pillow and placed it under her butt to keep her pelvis elevated, she was quick to give her sister a thumbs up and say. 

“He’s all yours little sis.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Alright its my time to shine.” Nowi cheered as she rolled off the bed and hovered her Kitty cat tome over to her.

“Wait—wait did I shrink again? I—I feel smaller.” Robin exclaimed in a sort of panicked voice. Robin placed his feet at the edge of the bed and then laid flat to try and guess his current size. Robin’s eyes widen in shock. He had indeed shrunk to an even smaller size. He was now just barely above 4 feet, putting him somewhere between a 7 and an 8-year-old in terms of height.

“No—no—no this is bad, I’m still shrinking. You gotta fix this. Turn me back.” Robin yelped out in a voice that distinctly lacked any amount of masculine energy. His voice had fully regressed to the pitiful high pitch of that of a young child.

“Gosh didn’t your parents teach you that whining gets you nowhere? You know you really sound like a brat right now little kid.”

“I am not a brat! I’m a grown man. And you did something to me to make me small. Turn me back, turn me back, turn me back. Make me big again.” Robin cried out in a childish tantrum. There was something off about him, something different. Of course, physically Robin was regressing that was obvious. But more than that there was something else. Robin seemed to also be regressing mentally as well as physically. His sentences were getting simpler, and he was enunciating his words in a slower and methodical way like how a kid might to ensure that all his words can be fully understood.

“Jeez you really are a handful you know. Can’t you see that we are making you bigger? Look you’ve already grown a few more inches since just a few minutes ago.” Nowi said as she placed an index finger right on top of Robin’s urethra and dug down just a millimeter or 2 to emphasize that she was referring to his dick. 

“Th—That’s different.” Robin stuttered out as he grew embarrassed when Nowi’s tall and buxom figure leaned over him. When Nowi drew in close Robin remembered that He wasn’t the only one who was altering in size. As Robin was shrinking the witches were growing, and this fact didn’t seem to be changing anytime soon.

Nowi was even taller than before, it was probably by only 3 or 4 inches, but that bit of size increase pushed her ever closer to being a full 7 feet tall. As robin stood at just above 4 feet the witches stood at just below 7 feet, meaning that the witches were almost 3 full feet taller than him now.

But of course, it wasn’t just their heights that were changing. Everything about them was growing. Their breasts were some of the biggest Robin had seen on women before, but now they had all grown to sizes that almost seemed physically impossible for the female form to support. Before Robin compared Nowi’s breasts to cantaloupes; now it seemed that cantaloupes would be delicate and small in comparison to Nowi’s new chest pillows. Perhaps watermelons would be better comparison’s for Nowi’s growing udders. And the scary thing was that Nowi was still the smallest of the 3 witch sisters when it came to bosom size.

All of their hair had seemed to grow longer and more voluminous. Even Myrrh who had her short hair held in pigtails seemed to have grown longer locks of hair that burst free of her hair ribbons and now the silky bluish-purple hair was cascading down her back just like Nowi’s and Mia’s. Mia’s hair flowed down to just above her ass, while Nowi’s hair descend a good few inches past her rump and the fringes of her golden locks playfully tickled her upper thighs.

Speaking of thighs, all of the girls grew thicker, plumper, juicier thighs that at this point almost matched the total waist circumference of Robin’s shrunken form. Their asses had ballooned out to great thick slabs of birthing meat. And it was honestly probably a good thing for them that their pelvises had thickened out so much. If they were still their original diminutive sizes it would probably be impossible for any of the 3 witches to take on Robin’s growing monster cock.

And speaking of Robin’s growing monster dong.

“Oh~ Geeze sis, I think your being a little conservative by saying that its only grown ‘a few more inches’. I mean look at the rod on that boy. Its grown so big it practically looks like it belongs on a whole different species.” Mia spoke up and commentated on Nowi’s observation of Robin’s cock.  
*Giggle* “Well you know what they say about growing boys. Once they reach that special age they just seem to keep growing bigger and bigger without end. Our little boy here just happens to be a bit ahead of the curve when it comes to his growth.” Myrrh interjected in a tone of voice that was extra motherly. She said all this while patting Robin’s head like he was a child. (of which he was one.)

Robin looked down and saw that the witches were right. His cock and balls were the only part of his body that wasn’t shrinking. In fact, they were actually growing bigger, and now that Robin had shrunken down to the size of a 7 or 8-year-old the disproportion in size between his genitalia and the rest of his body was becoming comical. His dick was already a handsome size of 8 inches before this **_Halloween Trick._** Now it had grown to more than half its original size and was now sitting between 13 or 14 inches in length. His dick was so freakishly huge in comparison to his little boy body that his cock raised past his nipples when pressed flat against his chest. 

In fact, his cock was so comically large in comparison to his 7ish year old body that if Robin where to crane his neck just a little he could probably suck his own cock.

Robin grew flustered as the Witches jugged and commented on the length of his rod. He was being treated like he was some little boy going through puberty and he found it embarrassing.

“No not that. I’m—I’m too small. I need to be bigger. Make me bigger, make me bigger, make me bigger, make me bigger.” Robin shouted out in a tantrum that was oddly fitting for his current age.

*Sigh* “I guess it just can’t be helped. Our little boy is just insistent that we make him even bigger than he already is. I guess if he’s really going to throw a tantrum over it then I have no choice but to give into his demands.” Nowi wore a wry grin on her face as she completed her sentence.

Nowi summoned her kitty cat tome to her side and began summoning the familiar illusions of sweets and spectral bats. For a moment Robin foolishly (or perhaps childishly is a better word) thought that Nowi was actually going to turn him into an adult again. His moment of happiness was dashed when he suddenly found himself losing all control of his body and levitating off the bed.

“Guah~ Wah—what’s happening?” Robin cried out as the bedroom faded away. The ceiling, walls, and floor of Robin’s Bedroom dematerialized, leaving just his Bed floating in a void filled with images of eyes. Those same cat eyes of Nowi’s kitty cat Tome, except there were thousands of them spread out in all directions surrounding the bed and the group, all of the eyes seemed to be trained on Robin, gazing upon him, evaluating him, judging him.

“Relax kid, its just as I said. I’m going to make you bigger. A lot bigger.” Nowi replied in a smug tone as she levitated up to Robin and caught the helpless boy and pressed his face into her watermelon sized jugs in an obscene form of a hug. Myrrh and Mia seemed content to simply sit on the bed and watch the show unfold above them, they knew with Nowi in charge of things the following events were going to be entertaining.

{Muffled from speaking into Nowi’s tits.} “You Promise to make me bigger?” Robin asked in a pathetic puppy dog tone. Deep down he knew that he had no control over this situation, so what other options did he have other than begging at this point.”

“Oh trust me, I’m going to make you huge.” Nowi said as she licked her lips.

“Now part of the process is the surprise. I want you to wear this blindfold so that you’ll be really surprised when you finally get to see just how massively huge I’m going to make you.” Nowi said as a blindfold magically materialized and wrapped itself over Robin’s eyes, obscuring his vision. 

Robin should have been skeptical when he heard the kind of language Nowi was using. He should have realized that she wasn’t fully being honest, at least not honest in the organic sense. But something was different about Robin.

{Still Muffled from speaking into Nowi’s tits.} “You Promise to make me lots bigger? Hooray. Thank you—thank you.”

Yes, something was very off about Robin. Perhaps it was because of his current child body, but Robins mind seemed… duller, less sharp. It seemed like he was growing simpler. It seemed like Robin’s body wasn’t the only thing shrinking, it seemed like Robin’s mind was also shrinking.

“Oh, Such a sweet little boy. How can mistress Nowi not make you the biggest boy in the world after such praise.” Nowi said in a much kinder and motherly tone of voice than what she had previously been using. “Okay little one for the growth process to work we need to be connected. You remember how that feels right? You were just doing it with Myrrh.”

Nowi pulled Robin away from the hug but only for a second so that she could aim his erect cock towards her hungry slit. Then in a quick swift motion she pulled Robin back into the hug and in doing so, slid his cock all the way up her slutty cunt.

“Oof~… yup, that’s our little boy, or should I say; that’s our big, handsome, growing, boy. Your filling me up so tight right now. ~❤Ugh❤~ At your size, ~❤Mmm❤~ I really don’t think that any other ~❤Nugh❤~ any women other than me and my sisters would ever be able to take you fully. ~❤Ahhh❤~ So it’s a good thing that you’re in our care boy, cause ~❤Mmm❤~ were the only women that can satisfy your growing needs ❤❤.” Nowi said as she fought to get the words out between moans of pleasure.

“It—it feels really good. I—is this really going to make me grow bigger miss?”

“Miss? Come now little boy. When speaking to your elders you need to address them properly. Say my name little boy.”

“Your name? No—na—ni—nah—Nugh~ I—I can’t remember your name. I’m sorrwy.” Robin replied with a small trickle of tears in his eyes, the small boy was clearly upset that he could not remember Nowi’s name. Though weather he was upset because he actually forgot the witches name, or because a small part of his subconscious knew that his mind was regressing superfast was not fully apparent.

“It’s okay honey, don’t cry. Remember, my names Mommy.” Nowi said with a smile on her face that was a mixture of Lustful bliss and smug satisfaction. She was so proud of the fact that she had brought the man who stole candy from her to his lowest level.

“Mom—Momey—mommy. Your mommy?”

“Yes sweet boy, I’m your mommy. ~❤Ugh❤~ and not just that, I’m your mommy and my sisters are your mommy too. All 3 of us, were all your mommies. ❤❤❤” Nowi said as she hiked Robin’s legs up so that he could wrap his legs around Nowi’s waist, giving her an even tighter hold on the boy and letting her fuck him even faster than before.

“Yo—Your all my mommies?” Robin questioned in the most innocent of voices while currently his body was being ravished in the most un-innocent of ways.

“Yes my sweet boy, were all your mommies, you’re our cute little boy, and together the 3 of us mommies are going to help our little boy grow to be the biggest in the whole world.” Nowi said as she gripped onto Robin’s currently small little boy butt. Using her grip she pulled robin in and out of her cunt almost as if Robin was a living human dildo.

“Oh—nugh—naugh… I—I can feel it… I’m getting bigger.” Robin said as he felt his cock grow another inch whilst inside the naughty folds of Nowi’s velvet snatch.

“Nugh~ ❤ yes—your mommy is helping you grow up to be a big – big boy. ❤” Nowi said as she pistoned Robin’s cock in and out of her nether’s. “❤Mmmugh~ ❤❤ you feel it right, you like the feeling, the feeling of your little boy cock slamming in and out of a mature witches pussy.”

“Ooo~ Ye—yeah. MY Peepee feels real good right now Mommy.” Robin replied in a childish little boy voice as he felt his cock gain another inch of size while buried in the soft quim of the Witch.

Nowi Grinned a wickedly wry smile before replying. “And you do know why your penis feels so good right now little boy?” Now said in a tone that was simultaneously motherly and sadistically sarcastic.

“Nuh—No. I just know that it feels really good when my Peepee slides in and out of your hole.” Robin said while increasing the speeds of his pelvic thrust for emphases. “Mommy, why does my Peepee feel so good when I do this.”

“Fu ~ Fu ~ Fu. Well little boy, the reason why your Penis is feeling so good right now is because it’s excited.”

“Excited!?” Robin replied in childish innocents. A tone of voice which contrasted sharply with his current illicit actions. 

“Yes, Excited. See little boy, A penis’s main job as a part of your body is to be used to fuck mommy’s and make babies.”

“make babies?” Robin asked in a curious and innocent tone.

*Grin* “Yes… your dick is growing bigger and bigger because it wants to become a better baby maker. ❤” Nowi dug Robin’s cock deeper into her snatch as if to emphasis her statement. “Hmm… do you like the sound of that little boy. Do you want to have a bunch of little brothers and sisters to play around with? ❤❤”

“Ohhh~~ Yea~ Yeah - Yeah. I want to have lots of brothers and sisters to play with! I want a bunch; I want to play tag and hide and seek and board games all day. I want to play with a bunch a bunch of kids, I want a whoooool lot of brothers and sisters.” Robin said while tugging his little boy body deeper into Nowi’s hips, as if he was trying to give her a hug but was struggling because of the great Hight difference between them and Nowi’s exaggerated curves weren’t helping either.

*Grin* “Yes, -- yes I’m sure that you’ll propagate a new coven of witches. The _Hallows_ speak to me. They say that your tarnished Umbra is vast and plentiful. It will be the seeding grounds for many new shadows.”

Robin Didn’t have the cognitive ability to fully comprehend Nowi’s words. He just knew that shoving his penis into Nowi’s vagina was generating a vast amount of pleasure. The pleasure was so extreme that Robin was beginning to lose control of his little boy body.

“Nugh~ Auhhh~ Moommmyy Noooowiii!! Some—Something’s happening!!”

Robin cried out in shocked gasp as he felt a strange pulsing in his groin.

“Yes!! Cum!! Cum for Mommy!! Release your Umbra’s essence into Mommy’s Womb!! DO IT! DO IT!! Cummm!!!”

On Nowi’s Command Robin shot out a thick cream of jizz into Nowi’s Witch cunt. The levels of seminal fluid release from Robin’s dick were so great that it actually caused Nowi’s belly to expand outward and form a small bump, a bump that was filled with man jizz.

Nowi and Robin slowly levitated down to the surface of the bed, and with a small shift of the hips, Nowi pulled herself off of Robin’s rod. Surprisingly enough; not a single drop of seed spilled out of Nowi’s quim; it was as if a supernatural force was at work keeping ever ounce of white sludge locked up deep inside her fertile valley.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Whoa! You were not kidding when you said you would make him bigger!” Mia exclaimed as she saw the results of Nowi’s latest spell. Robin’s cock had grown to an even more extreme size. 18 inches, a size which was made even more outrageous by the fact that Robin had shrunken even further. He was now only about 43 inches tall, putting him at just above 3 and a half feet in Hight, and placing him somewhere around the size of the average 5-year-old boy. Robin’s cock was literally equivalent to 40% of his current body Hight.

“Wow – wow – wow, you really – really made me big Momma!” Robin gasped out in amazement upon seeing the results of his recent ‘Growth’. It seemed that Robin’s addled child-mind had completely forgotten that he wanted to grow his overall height, not to grow just the length and girth of his penis.

“Fu ~ Fu ~ Fu, only the best for my little baby.” Nowi said as she slowly rubbed circles around her expanded cum filled belly, enjoying the sensation of billions of microscopic tadpoles swimming around inside her body.

Nowi made her way to Mia and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you ready to give it a go?”

“Yes! I’ve been waiting to prove myself all night.” Mia said in an artificially cocky tone, she clearly wanted to be boastful to make up for her rookie status. Mia rose up to her full Hight and sauntered over across the bed to were little Robin was laying, swaying her large hips gracefully as she did so.

“Hmm~ well she sure has a go get-em attitude today.”

“Eh~ I kinda’ like it. Nothing wrong with the girl showing confidence, remember that a proper mind set is 50% of the battle for completing any task.”

“So you don’t think that she’s being a little over confident.”

“Nah~ If anything I think she reminds me a lot about ourselves when we were younger. You remember what we were like all those hundreds of years ago right?”

*Giggle* “Oh we were Ghastly back then. We were just absolutely wicked.”

“Yeah but we were the right kind of wicked.”

*Grin* *Grin* “Wicked Witches! ❤❤” Nowi and Myrrh said in unison.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Mia loomed over the small body of Robin. Whatever Wicked Trick was at work shrinking Robin, was also still at work growing and making the 3 witches bigger and more voluptuous. Robin was laying flat on his back, his 18 inch cock pointing strait up into the magical void above. Mia towered over him as she analyzed her would be ‘ **TREAT** ’. Her body had grown to an incredible 86 inches tall. Yes, at this point Mia and the other Witches were quite literally double Robin’s current Hight. 

Mia stood over Robin’s body, more specifically she stood above his large cock. Mia chuckled to herself, psyching herself up for what she was about to do.

*chuckle* “Hahaha~ Tell me my _little baby_ what do you see before you?” Mia asked as she balanced herself o one foot and used her free foot to grasp Robin’s dick between her toes.

Robin glanced up at the witch looming above him. Mia was tall with long blemish free silky legs that had the perfect amount of muscle to fat ration for wonderfully beautiful legs. Thick Thighs that accentuated her Killer hips, but strong and toned calf that tapered down to perfectly pedicured feet. 

Her Quim was beautifully shaven down to be silky smooth. There wasn’t a hint of hair among her groin which was wonderfully centered in the middle of the most fertile hips. Mia’s thighs and Hips practically looked like they were the inspiration for a Paleolithic fertility idol.

Yet despite how outrageously thick her thighs and hips were, all of that ended at the torso, her belly was taunt and sculpted. Her lower torso was packed with light abs perfectly defined for the female form, not too muscular as to look intimidating, but just muscular enough to Imply a healthy active lifestyle. Her belly button was deliciously centered in the middle of those abs, the small circular indentation was practically hypnotic to all who gazed at it while Mia sauntered.

That was all the lower torso, the upper torso was hard to describe because most of it was hidden behind her large and voluptuous breasts. They never stopped growing; as the magical ‘Trick’ continued to modify Robin and the Witches bodies. Robin got smaller and the witches got taller and curvier. Now Mia’s breasts was the size of sport’s balls. The sensuous Mammary orbs extruded from Mia’s chest and hung in the air like the moon hangs in the sky. Her breasts had the perfect amount of sag, not too saggy as to cause her breasts to droop with stretched skin, but just the right amount of sag to emphasis the extrema weight of her huge mammary flesh. Mia’s nipples caped off her sarcoline orbs, they stood on vividly pink areola’s which were wide enough in diameter that Robin’s currently smaller mouth probably couldn’t even fully engulf the areola’s. The nipples themselves stuck out a full finger tip in length, they also had a thickness to them that made them just about as wide as a fingertip as well. There was something more to these nipples though, something that was enticing and mesmerizing to Robin. At the very tips of Mia’s mature nipples there hung drops of delicious, ivory white honeydew. 

Yes, droplets of white liquid slowly oozed out and pooled into succulent drips that hung to and ornamented Mia’s nipples. Robin couldn’t exactly explain to himself why he found the image of that Ivory white liquid so enticing, He lack the mental acuity to fully comprehend his body’s current predicament. But one thing was curtain in Robin’s mind. That is that he really wanted to latch down and suck on Mia’s teats.

Robin couldn’t see past Mia’s tits. Literally; with Robin lying flat on his back and Mia standing above him in her full glorious 7 foot plus figure, it was actually impossible for Robin to see past the vast convex of Mia’s bountiful cleavage. If Robin could see past her tits he would see the most wicked of grins that have ever spawned from a woman’s lips. It was a grin that conveyed all of Mia’s dastardly plotting of how exactly she was about to follow through with this little ‘Trick’ of hers and her coven. Plotting’s that Robin would never be able to comprehend with his addled 5-year-old brain, but that didn’t stop Mia from being coy about her intentions.

“I see mommies big Boobies.” Robin Replied innocently as Mia fondled his cock head with her toe’s.

*Chuckles* “Hmm~ yes mommy has some big boobies.” Mia said as she planted both feet on the bed, one foot on each side of Robin. Then with extreme balance and poise she squatted down and lowered herself down to the point where her silky-smooth quim hovered less than an inch above Robin’s cock head. 

“Hahaha~ Tell me baby Why do you think mommies’ breasts have grown so big?” Mia questioned while she blatantly fondled her own massive breasts in front of Robin’s boyish face.

*Gulp* Robin swallowed in his breath as a droplet of Ivory liquid sprayed out from Mia’s nipples and landed on Robin’s cheek. “I… I… I don’t know. Don’t mommies just always have big boobies?”

*Giggle* “Well yes, Mommies do have big breasts, but your Mommies breasts are much bigger than normal. Do you want to know why my _baby_?”

“Wh—Why?” Robin responded while trying to sneakily lap up the Ivory liquid from his cheek.

“It’s because of our love.” Mia said as she lowered herself further so that her slit was pressed up against Robin’s cock head but still not actually penetrated.

“Our Love?” Robin said stupefied as he watched more of the Ivory ambrosia dribble out of Mia’s nipples.

“Yes, see when Mommies and their little babies make love. It makes the little baby grow bigger and bigger.” Mia lowered herself down more and penetrated her slit upon Robin’s rod. “And It also makes Mommy grow Bigger as well.” Mia said as she kneaded her breasts and forced a small shower of the liquid Ivory to spray out of her nipples and splash across Robin’s face. 

“Whoa~” Robin gasped out as he licked his lips and tried to lap up the white liquid in the same way a cat might clean its face after licking up a dish of milk.

“Fu~ fu, my _baby_. Do you want more?”

“Yeah~ Yeah.”

“Do you know how you can make more?” Mia said as she slowly raised and lowered her quim by mere centimeters as if to draw attention to her preferred answer.

“Make… more. Make—more, Make… Oh! Make, Make Love! We need to Make Love.” Robin slowly worked out the solution using all the processing power his 5-year-old mind could muster. When he finely achieved an answer he practically jumped for joy. Although given his current position, the most he could do was ignorantly raise his hips up and inadvertently slam his cock further into Mia’s cunt. (Not that she minded this.)

“Hmm~❤ yes we need to make Love. ❤ So my _baby_ , do you want to grow bigger? ❤❤ Mia said as she lightly gyrated her hips.

“Yeah—Yeah—yeah. I want to groooww biiiiig and stroooong.”

“HmmHmm~ ❤ Do you want Mommy to Grow bigger?” ❤❤ Mia said as she pinched a nipple.

“Oh – oh yeah – yeah, I want Mommy to grow huuuuuuge boooobies.”

❤❤Ahh~❤❤ Then, My _Baby_ Do you want to make love. ❤❤ Mia said as she lowered herself down further so about half of Robin’s cock was sheathed within her.

“Ohh~! Yeah! Yeah! Let’s make lots and lots of Love.” Robin Cheered out in innocent glee. Clearly having long forgotten just how he got in this situation and how his former self would be completely opposed to this.

“Ahhh~ Well if my baby wants it then he will have it.” At that moment Mia dropped herself down fully onto Robin’s cock. Then she proceeded to bounce up and down cowboy style on the boy’s massive dick. As she did so her breasts flopped up and down in opposite motion to her bouncing. The visual of Mia’s massive mammaries shaking around as Mia speared herself on Robin’s rod was so hypnotic that Robin actually looked like he was in another world altogether.

Robin watched as alabaster twinkles of pearly liquid eked out and were flung away from Mia’s nipples by the motion of her bobbing breasts. There was something about that Ivory white liquid that Robin craved. 

There was something that was enticing him. Something that was calling to him. Demanding that he follow his instincts.

A moment latter Mia’s breasts shook in just the right motion to fling a speckle of the alabaster pearls towards Robin’s face. The liquid sprinkled across his lips and cheeks, and some of it hit his tongue. This caused a physical chemical interaction that triggered Robin to spring for more.

Robin immediately tried to sit up so that he could acquire more of the white gold, but Mia had acted quicker before he could do so. Pinning him to the bed by placing her hands down on his shoulders.

“Oh~ _Baby_ , Tell Mommy what you want.” Mia said as she continued to shake her hips on Robin’s penis in a sort of spiral up down motion.

“Muu – mieehh – mooll –” 

“Come on now. Use your big boy words.”

“I – I wahnn – I want Milk.” Robin said as he smacked his lips as if to emphasize how thirsty he was.

*Giggle* “Oh you want Milk.” Mia said as she leaned back and then with one hand she began to kneed, press, caress, and pinch one of her breasts till the small dribbles of milk increased in flow to full on rivulets of the white stuff. Robin began whimpering like a puppy dog upon seeing such a plethora of milk go to waste. *Grin*  “If you want something then you have to say the magic word, remember baby.”

“Puh—plu – please. Can I have some milk plweesse?!” Robin said in a very childish tone of voice.

“Hmm~ umm~ mmm~ such a well-mannered young boy. How can momma ever say no when her little boy is being so polite.” Mia then proceeded to arch her back slightly and then bring her whole torso down towards the surface of the bed until Mia’s breasts were right up in Robin’s face. Actually, Robin’s face was really in them as his head was buried in Mia’s cleavage.

“Hahahahahaha~ go ahead and drink to your fill baby, and remember what they say. Milk is an excellent source of nutrition for little babies like you because it helps them grow up to be big and strong.” Mia said between another cackle as she lifted her back up just enough to free Robin’s face from its imprisonment of breast flesh. Now her tits were just far enough away that Mia’s nipples hung less than a millimeter above Robin’s nose. In an instant Robin allowed his instinct to take over and Robin shot his hands forward to grab hold of the Sarcoline orb, he then opened his moth wide and then shoved Mia’s wonderfully pink nipple into his hungry maw and then proceeded to suck out the white gold that was Mia’s milk.

“Kyahh~❤❤ Oh~ you’re so hungry now aren’t you baby. Well go ahead, drink up all of mommy’s milk so that you can grow big and strong for both of us. Remember, when you grow bigger your mommies grow bigger too.” Robin didn’t need to be told twice, in fact he didn’t need to be told once as he was already furiously sucking and kneading Mia’s nipple in a frantic attempt to get out as much milk as possible.

Mia lowered her arms to either side of Robin and then used her hands as leverage to hold herself up, when secure she then returned to her rhythmic thrusts and hip bounces on Robin’s cock. Thankfully Mia’s breasts were so big and hung down just far enough that Mia was still able to grind herself on Robin’s penis, albeit at a slightly awkward angle.

Robin sucked away at the large teat like it was possibly his last meal. (Given how things are going it quite possibly could be.) He was gulping down mouthfuls of Mia’s milk. To Robin the liquid concoction was the most delicious drink he could remember. (Robin couldn’t remember a lot of things.) It was sweeter than honey. Creamier than yogurt. More hydrating than water. Packed with more calcium than ground up bone. As thick as porridge. Contained more protein per cup than lean animal meat. Loaded with all known vitamins and minerals, and even some unknown vitamins and minerals. Jampacked with hormones. Oversaturated with fats. Cascading with starchy carbohydrates. And loaded with more calories than raw butter. In essence, this was quite possible the most perfect food for a young growing boy. Just two cups of Mia’s milk would be enough to fully satisfy an adult man for the whole day; an adult man with an insanely active physical lifestyle.

However, Robin probably wasn’t going to see much benefit from drinking this divine ambrosia. Well at least most of Robin wasn’t going to see any benefit; a certain part of Robin, namely a specific set of parts located around his groin region were probably going to see a vast benefit from Robin guzzling down Mia’s witch milk.

“Ahhh~❤❤ Ohh~ My Baby is really, really hungry, isn’t he? Well don’t hold back now, come on now baby you need to grow up to be big and strong. Drink momma’s milk to your hearts content and grow big and strong for your mommies.” Robin seemed to nod slightly almost like he was trying to say ‘you don’t need to tell me twice.’ Either way Robin redoubled his efforts and used both of his little boy hands to grope and squeeze the breast that he was sucking milk from, fondling it with such furiosity that most women would probably find it painful or at least uncomfortable. But Mia wasn’t like normal women, Mia was a witch, and as far as Mia was concerned Robin wasn’t going far enough.

“Nuugh❤❤~ Come on! Is that all you got _little baby_?” Upon this command Robin reoriented. He removed one of his hands from Mia’s breast and used it to grab hold of the other. Then he uncoupled his mouth from Mia’s tit for a second, both so he could get a lung full of fresh air, and also so that he could pull Mia’s other teat closer to his mouth. When in position Robin used all the strength his little boy arms could muster to smoosh both breasts’ together, and then he shoved both of Mia’s nipples into his mouth. Robin was now double shot-gunning both of Mia’s tits, sucking out as much of the delicious mommy’s milk as he could. But no matter how many mouthfuls of milk Robin swallowed, it always seemed like Mia’s fat chest sacks had more milk to give.

“❤❤Gugh~ Yess! ❤❤ Just like that. Use your teeth! Really clamp down and start gulping down that milk.” Mia said as she started dribbling her ass up and down upon Robin’s cock at such speeds that her ass was actually starting to become a visual blur of slapping, flapping ass flesh.

Robin took Mia’s words to heart and began biting down on Mia’s Areola’s in a desperate attempt to draw out more milk. Robin was sucking out the white liquid like his life depended on it, and no matter how rough or intense he was Mia never seemed to get hurt from Robin’s extreme measures of milking. In fact, Mia only seemed to be getting even more aroused as the conditions got more outrageous.

“Oh Yes! I can feel it! You can too, right? The stretching, the growing, the churning. You can feel my milk working its way down your digestive track. You can feel its nutrients flooding your circulatory system. Your blood cells are super loaded with all the nutrients from my milk. And where is most of the blood in your body going right now?”

Robin didn’t answer. He was probably too ‘de-aged’ to even know the answer. He kept blissfully gulping down more mouthfuls of milk from Mia’s seemingly endless supply. Happy in his ignorance.

“That’s right, your Cock and Balls! Nuugh❤❤~ I can feel it. Your balls are expanding, your testes are turning into sperm factory orbs. Your dicks turning into a womb busting battering ram. Guuuuuuaaaghhhh~~❤❤”

Mia was silenced as she felt Robin’s cock literally growing inside her as she jackhammered up and down. She could feel thick veins emerge and surface along the shaft of Robin’s cock, vastly increasing the necessary blood flow needed to sustain such an organ. Thick raised ridges, convex nubs, and soft barbs began to materialize all around the penis. Robin’s cock was literally becoming ribbed for Mia’s pleasure. Robins testes had already grown to be as large as chicken eggs, but now after being influenced by Mia’s milk his balls began expanding to match the size of duck eggs, and then further to become as large as goose eggs. The reproductive orbs mutated to become much more efficient at meiosis, a single Spermatogonium could now divide itself in meiosis to produce over a hundred active sperm cells, and the active production of spermatogonium had increased to the point that Robin no longer had a refectory period, Robin could cum once and then cum again and again and again with no brakes in-between.

“Nuuuuughhhhh~ Fuck! Now we’re getting somewhere. ❤❤” Mia cried out in ecstasy as she felt Robin’s cock grow another inch inside her and spear her insides even deeper. “Guahhh~ Yes that’s so gooooood!! ❤❤ Mmmmmmmm~❤❤… But… But I think we can make it even better.” Mia slowed down her bouncing and gripped her own breasts. She then began to squeeze and kneed them deeply and powerfully. Mia’s milk output began to increase to ridiculous levels. Her tits were previously leaking constant thick rivulets down into Robin’s awaiting maw, now they were streaming out milk at such a rate that her nipples were comparable to faucets. Milk flowed out of her breasts like they were milk geysers, and all of it was being shoved right into Robin’s mouth.

So much milk was being filled into Robin’s mouth that his little boy body struggled to even keep up with gulping it down. Milk filled his maw with such greatness that his cheeks were forced to puff out. Robin had clearly had his fill of Mia’s mommy milk. He was desperately trying to pull away and break off of Mia’s nipples, but Mia would not allow the little boy to free himself, pressing the full weight of her 86-inch-tall body down upon the boys face and upper torso. 

When Robin tried to use his hands to press her away, suddenly out of nowhere, arms appeared and grasped at Robin’s limbs, pinning them down. The arms belonged to Mia, but not the Mia currently mounting Robin and force feeding him her tit milk. Instead they were like clone copies of Mia, except these copies were like how Mia was originally when she first appeared at Robin’s door step, they were even fully clothed in a copy of Mia’s originally orange Witch outfit.

Milk was over flowing Robin’s mouth to the point where milk was spewing out of the gap between Robin’s lips and Mia’s breast flesh. In response to this Mia’s nipples and areolas began to expand and inflate in a response to fill the gap, then some sort of magic was initiated to cause Robins lips to fuse to Mia’s chest flesh, making it impossible for the Milk to leak out. The scenario was practically an imitation of how a baby kangaroo would spend the first 100 days of its life.

Now that it was impossible for Robin to break free, Milk began to overflow his mouth and then leak into his nasal cavity. With nowhere else to go the pressure in Robin’s nasal cavity began to build up as more milk was hosed into Robin’s mouth. In a last-ditch effort to not explode, Robin’s body began to erupt milk from his nose and tear ducts.

Robin was literally drowning in Milk. His airway was blocked by the plethora of white liquid. He couldn’t breathe, he was suffocating. At that moment Robin somehow remembered the moment from earlier in the day when Nowi was taunting him. _“Oh~ what’s this? Is the little boy having trouble breathing?” ~Teeheehee~ maybe if you actually followed along and used your tongue you might be able to get some air.”_ Somehow Robin was able to recall this memory. It was a memory from when Robin was paradoxically older and still had a vague sense that these witches were dangerous and not to be trusted. Now Robin had been so ‘de-aged’ and indoctrinated that he actually believed that these 3 witches where his mothers, and his mammalian nature condemned him to trusting and relying on the Witches like his true maternal figures, a folly that would eventually destroy him.

“Come on baby, were not going to let you go until you finish your meal. Remember good little boys who want to grow up to be big and strong always finish the meals given to them by their mommies.”

It was Mia’s voice, she was speaking to Robin in a tone of voice that held an extreme amount of mockery and derision. It was almost as if Mia wanted it to be extremely obvious to Robin that he was in a horrible situation. Robin of course would never realize this, he was too regressed by the witches’ magic to have the cognitive ability to realize sarcasm or malintent. In fact do to his regressed nature, and his desire for maternal figures Robin had actually began to subconsciously follow Mia’s orders.

Robin began to suck down the milk faster than Mia was able to force it into his mouth inadvertently clearing his nasal cavity and saving him from potential suffocation. Robin’s tummy bloated out and the milk began to circulate through his small body at a more extreme rate. Robin’s whole body was practically vibrating as his circulatory system was super flooded with a high calory magically enhanced meal. The vibrations didn’t stop at just his body though, a huge amount of Robin’s blood was dedicated to keeping his ever-growing cock erect. All that blood was carrying the magical nutrition from Mia’s milk. Robin’s cock was being fueled by this super milk; Robin’s cock balls and groin began to vibrate like they were part of some machine.

“Guah~ yes! ❤ Fuck fuck yes❤~ grow❤ – grow for mommy. ❤❤ Get huge and fuck mommy with all the energy your big boy cock can muster. Nuuuuugh~❤❤ shove it in deep and pour all of your umbra into me.”

Robin began to frantically thrust his small hips upwards to match Mia’s own bounces. Robin’s own vibrating cock drilled into the witch’s cock like it was a professional grade sex toy. His cock had to have grown another inch or 2. Even though Mia and the other witches had grown their body’s in equivalence to Robin’s own growth, but now Robin’s virility had outpaced the Witches. His cock had reached the point where Mia wasn’t able to fully sheath the rod into her cunt. Robin’s cock head was piledriving into Mia’s cervix with every thrust little Robin was able to make. The bulbous head of the great Rod was ramming into the closed flesh with a subconscious demand to draw even further into the Witches folds.

Robin’s scrotum swelled, they swelled to a point that should have been completely unnatural. Should have been impossible, but the answer soon presented itself. Robin’s scrotum shifted and budged as the outline of a second set of testes swelled into existence beneath the flesh of Robin’s ball sack. Robin’s body was literally growing another set of balls in response to his oncoming climax. Perhaps it was the milk that caused this mutation, With the witches Trick forcing most of Robin’s body to shrink and regress except for the parts related to sexual reproduction, and Mia’s Milk encouraging rapid growth and physical development. That left only a few options as to where Robin’s body could actually be affected by the Milk.

The Vibrations did not stop, they continued to grow in intensity till the internal vibrations grew into an external ominous hum. A hum that was signaling something big. 

Suddenly an audible stretching sound resonated from Robin’s groin. Something was happening, Robin’s hips where stretching, making way for something. The distance between his cock and his scrotum grew by at least an inch, but the new valley of skin remained unblemished for only a second as a protrusion of flesh began to raise out from the interstice between Robin’s rod and his new quartet of balls. A raising column of flesh that grew like a time lapsed tree, the raising flesh was growing taller and taller till it butted into an orifice of its own; Mia’s asshole. 

It was now obvious what was growing now, Robin was growing a second penis. It would make sense, a duo of cocks to match his quartet of balls.

“Sh—shit what was that?” Mia questioned, but her curiosity would be answered very soon as the new penis shot up in growth again, causing it to fully penetrate itself into Mia’s sphincter.

“Guuuahhh~ ❤❤ Nuh~ No way. Is that a – is that a second one?”

Mia’s magical senses immediately brought her to awareness in regards to the new protrusion, but even she was surprised by this outcome, though she was not displeased by it that’s for sure.

Now Robin was humping and thrusting 2 cocks into Mia’s tight holes. The second cock was growing to match the size of the first, and with every inch of development it dug its way deeper into her colon.

At this point in time Mia was raptured in so much pleasure that she partially lost control of her magic’s. The simulacrums that she summoned dissipated, and Robin’s lips unfused from Mia’s breast flesh. Yet despite this Robin did not actually give up on extracting the cursed white liquid. Robin furiously slammed his duel rods into Mia’s twat and sphincter. He was fully possessed by this point, he was subconsciously committed to give the witch exactly what she wanted, only now the question was weather the Witch can actually take it.

“Guahh❤❤~ yu—u—your go—ing too fast! ❤❤” Mia cried out as Robin’s second cock grew to finally match the size of the first as the twin vibrating cock drilled into the witch’s holes. 

Robin was close now, consciously he did not know, but subconsciously he was fully aware that his quartet of gonads were super charged with the need to embed his seed in this witch. Robin was too de-aged to understand fatherhood, but his primal **Id** was absolutely thrilled by the concept of siring these witches and continuing his bloodline into the next generation, of course his **Id** was also magically suppressed as to the inherent threat that their magic imposed, so it was completely unaware of how suicidal it was to copulate further with these witches. Oh well, better to die in bliss than live with the knowledge of your impending doom.

“Guououououou~ Moooooommmmmmoooeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Soooooommmmmthiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngssssss cooooooommmmmminnnnng out oooooooofffffff meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!” Robin cried out in the most blissful and passionate ways a 5-year-old could.

“Fuck Yes! Spill it all inside me! Give me your seed and I’ll conceive a whole coven of my own out of your umbra.” Mia yelled out in ecstasy as she felt Robin’s dick hammer her cervical wall, weakening its constitution.

Robin didn’t know what Umbra meant. But it didn’t really matter because Robin didn’t even hear any of what Mia just said. He was too distracted by the divine feeling resonating from his cock and balls in the milliseconds before his grand release.

With one final thrust Robin bucked his hips upward as hard as his little body could, simultaneously his cocks grew one final half inch, and these conditions mingled perfectly in such a way to make the impossible possible. 

Robin’s first cock battering rammed into Mia’s cervix so hard that the flesh gave way and opened up for Robin’s cock. Finally, with the biological limitations of humanoid anatomy out of the way, Robin was finally able to fully hilt himself balls deep with a quartet of testes that had all now expanded to reach kiwi eggs level of size; yes 4 testes each the size of kiwi eggs were slapping across the purple haired witch’s ass. And with that, it was then that the sperm finally erupted out.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

{Per Milliliter there is about 100 million sperm cells in the average healthy adult male human’s ejaculation. The average adult male human, assuming a rather average sex life, will produce and ejaculate about 525 billion sperm across their whole life time. At 100 million sperm per milliliter that’s about 5250 milliliter’s or about 5.25 liters. That’s about 1.4 gallons worth of cum in the average lifetime. 

Let’s put things in a different perspective, if you were to liquify the human body, then the total volume of cubic liters would be equal to the weight of the human in kilograms prior to liquification. That means that 5.25 liters of cum would be equal to about 5.25 kilograms of cum. 

Moving on; the average weight of a baby at birth is about 3.5 kilograms. That would mean that the baby has a volume of roughly 3.5 cubic liters. That means that the average human male will ejaculate 1.5 baby’s worth of cum in their lifetime. Imagine so much jizz that if it were somehow stuffed into and stored within a human female then said female would be bloated with a stomach 1 and a half times larger than the traditional pregnancy. Imagine 5 and a quarter 1-liter bottles worth of semen. Imagine somehow storing 5 and a quarter liters of any liquid inside your body. 

Now Imagine 5-year-old, double dicked Robin ejaculating a lifetimes worth of jizz into Mia’s body. Imagine robin releasing over 5 liters worth of jizz in one huge blow. 

….

………….

…………………………….

Now Imagine Robin doing all of that. Times 10, and that is how much Jizz Robin had somehow magically produced for this upcoming epic release.} 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

A tsunami of seed may be a bit of an embellishment, but to Mia that was sure what it felt like. Thick literal ropes of cum were rocketing out of Robin’s rod in an insane act of reproductive horror. Robin’s penis was like a literal hose blasting jizz curds nonstop up Mia’s cunt and asshole. The second cock was shoveling cum into Mia’s large intestines, and when that filled up the jizz began funneling into the small intestines.

The cum spewing out of the first cock had a much shorter journey. Robin’s cock head was already embedded in Mia’s womb so there was really only one option for the white sludge; fill the uterus up to the brim, and then begin ballooning outward at an alarming rate.

It was an impossible amount of Jizz, even with 4 testes that were equivalent to a kiwi egg in terms of volume, it should have never been possible for Robin to produce this much seed. Maybe it was because of all the cursed milk Robin had continued to drink, maybe it was because of the ongoing effect of the witches Halloween trick, or maybe it was because of some sick and perverse god manipulating the flow of events. Either way it seemed that the laws of physics no longer had any sway here in these moments during Robin’s ejaculation spree. 

“Shit – shit – shit. You’re filling me up so goooooooood.” Mia lolled out in a sort of incoherent ecstasy. It seemed that even the young which had lost control of these events, but she didn’t really care, so long as it was pleasurable to her she wouldn’t have cared if Robin shot out so much seed that she exploded. All she cared about now was the feeling of her uterus and intestines stretching, her internal organs shifting apart to make way for the cornucopia of cum, her belly expanding outward tell it matched the size of a full term pregnant woman’s and then continuing to grow outward to sizes that matched that of expectant twins, then triplets, then quadruplets, and so on and so forth.

The seal between Robin’s cocks and Mia’s holes was so tight that it acted as a totally efficient airlock. The seed had no room to retreat and could only continue to fill out and stretch its current space till Robin finally petered out. The expanding effects were most apparent with the first cocks seed, the uterus wasn’t a large organ so it was forced to stretch and expand to ridiculous levels to keep up with trillions of sperm.

The inner body of the uterus stretched and bloated the same way that it would to keep up with an actual pregnancy, but Robin’s tadpoles weren’t satisfied with merely colonizing Mia’s uterine cavity. They also flowed out into the fallopian tubes, making them swell outward with all the jam-packed seed being stuffed into them like a sock being filled up with sand. If possible they would probably try to slip past the fimbriae, jump the gap to the ovary and then try tunneling through it in a vain attempt to penetrate and inseminate all the primordial follicle’s that laid inside. Luckily enough, such a series of events seemed to be a bit beyond the sperms power at this point, so all the hundreds of billions of sperm stuffed into the fallopian tubes could do was wait patiently for the next mature follicle to emerge and present them with there ever desired liberated ovum. Mia’s eggs would be literally inseminated by a billion sperm the very second they were released from their mature follicle; and given how a bloated follicle was already emerging from Mia’s ovum, it seemed that they would not have to wait long.

The sperm from the second cock would never manage to impregnate anything, but that didn’t mean that the reproductive cells weren’t braving their strange new environment. After stuffing their way through Mia’s large and small intestines the tadpoles made their way into a strange new hostile environment. The stomach; filled with acid, made a million sperm cells dissolve in the hostile digestive juices that coted the gastric folds. Thankfully Robin’s sperm rocketed into the stomach with far more than mere millions. Billions of sperm funneled their way past the pyloric sphincter and flooded the stomach with enough tadpole soldiers to dilute the effectiveness of the gastric acid. Yes millions were lost, but it was from the sacrifice of those millions that billions more were able to climb their way up the longitudinal folds of the stomach till they crossed the threshold between stomach and esophagus.

At that same time it seemed that something was magically accelerating the growth of the mature follicle, the growth raised high about the membrane of the ovum, chemical interactions compelled the fimbriae to maneuver over to the growth waiting for the follicle to burst open and release the waiting egg cell inside. The same thing was happening over on the other side of the uterus in the other fallopian tube. 

Then right as the fimbriae were in position, both follicle’s burst open and released a concoction of fluid and more importantly the eggs inside them.

The fimbriae scooped in and caught the awaiting egg cells and then drew them in to the fallopian tubes, were a billion sperm cells awaited for their arrival like subjects waiting for the arrival of their ruler. But given the motive of the tadpoles perhaps a better analogy would be a gang of rapist waiting for their target to be delivered to them.

As soon as the egg cells made it past the fimbriae they were immediately dog piled by so many sperm cells that the entire reproductive cell was completely hidden behind a mass of tadpole tails and bumping tadpole heads. It took mere seconds for the first zygote to form.

“Giiiiiiahhhhhh~ I can—I can feeeeeeeelllllllll iiiiiiit!!!” I can feal myself beeeeiiiinnng – hhhhuuuuurkkk~ guuuuuuurrrrrrk~ kllllllllluuuuuuuucccck~.” Mia’s magical senses made her keenly aware of her body’s internal functions, as such she was immediately aware of the spawning of new life inside her womb. She wanted to cry out in ecstasy the moment she felt the zygotes form; but Mia couldn’t do so because the moment she tried was the same moment when her esophagus was being bloated wide open by billions of white tadpoles. The jizz curds climbed higher and higher tell they were right up there at the pharynx in the back of the mouth. Soon white sludge began to fill up Mia’s maw, swimming over her tongue and causing her cheeks to puff out.

A marathon of more than 30 feet was just trekked by microscopic cell sized tadpoles in an absurd reverse journey through the human digestive system. Swimming their way through multiple feet of internal organ tunnels and crossing the vast harshness of an acid filled stomach till they finally did the impossible and emerged out the other side. 

A small fountain of ejaculate began to spill forth from Mia’s mouth. In a gross display of nymphomania, Mia choked and moaned at the same time, the cum already in her stomach spilling past her lips, and yet Robin still had more to give. Mia tried and tried to swallow more, in an act of lustful insanity Mia tried to keep all of the Sperm trapped inside her, yet it was impossible, and any further acts to hold it all in just caused her to choke and gag more. It started to gush from her nose as her eyes rolled backwards as she came, it seemed in some divine act of irony it was now one of the witches who was on the verge of passing out from lack of air and not Robin.

Mia finally passed out from the pleasure, (or lack of oxygen, it was kind of hard to tell at this point.) Mia fell backward and tumbled off of Robin just as his twin hoses finally sputtered out to a stop. As she hit the bed and passed out her last actions of consciousness was to cradle her bloated tummy while imagining growing her own coven of daughter witches inside her. Robin saw this, and deep down something stirred within him as he gazed upon the large witch’s form which was bloated with a belly that looked like it could have held quintuplets, and for all anyone knew, perhaps she was. The subconscious thought of it was enough to make Robin moan out another pleasured whimper, his cocks twitching again as they shot out one finally volley that arched threw the air and splattered upon Mia’s belly chest and face. Marking her with his cum.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Looks like she went a bit over her head huh?” Nowi said while looking on at the aftermath before her. Mia was passed out and practically trapped under the weight of her own expanded belly, while Robin was in a lethargic state where he was half conscious and half dead tired.

“Yeah, but I think she did quite well considering how young she is.” Myrrh replied while softly cradling her own stomach which appeared to have grown much larger in just a short amount of time. 

“Oh I’m not saying she did bad, it’s just well, I guess I’m just a little happy that she got a slice of humble pie.” Nowi said as she stepped forward and raised a foot only to gently press it down on top of the unconscious Mia’s large and swelled out cum-filled belly. The simple act of gently pressing upon the dome of flesh caused Mia to squirt cum out of nearly all of her orifices. The image was fairly gawk worthy as Nowi herself also sported a belly witch although was not nearly as large as Mia’s it was still comparable to Myrrh’s.

“Oh please sister, we were just like her when we first began. In fact, I could’ve swore that you were born with an air of arrogance even worse than hers.” As Myrrh spoke casually the image of a small convex bump emerged across the flesh of her stomach before returning to its normal shape a second later.

“Yes well, the **_Hallows_** humble us all eventually.” The same convex bump emerged on Nowi’s belly except this time it was accompanied by a second bump emerging on the other hemisphere of her belly. Both bumps eventually receded back.

“Speaking of the **_Hallows_**. What should we do with him? He has been even more impressive than Mia. He should have been completely drained by now, especially after Mia’s little stunt. Yet as… diminished as he looks I suspect that we still haven’t assimilated even a quarter of his umbra.” Myrrh pointed down at Robin’s age regressed form. It seemed that after Mia’s actions Robin had shrunken down even further. His height from heel to the top of his head was now only 40 inches flat. Meanwhile his sexual organs were still gaining mass in opposition to his shrinkage. His cocks were slightly asymmetrical, the newer one was 22 and a half inches in length, while his older one was a full 24 inches or exactly 2 feet long. Then there were his testes, his 4 testes had all matured from kiwi egg size to emu egg size, they were so big that it would be difficult to imagine how Robin might walk or run around without tripping over his own equipment.

“Hmm yes, I do think we need to commune with the **_Hallows_** once more. One as… vibrant as he has not been encounter in such a long time, perhaps not ever. We may have yet stumbled upon something which may become a great boon for our coven and perhaps all coven’s to come.” It wasn’t just Robin’s who’s size was changing. Nowi and Myrrh had also continued to gain growth in response to Robin’s regression. They now stood at a full 90 inches in height, 7 and a half feet. Their hair flowed down past the mid length of their thighs. Their breasts were so large that they were comparable to medium sized pumpkins, currently being greater in volume and overhanging their pressed out stomachs. Their stomachs were expanded out to what might be guessed as a third trimester single or twin pregnancy, and the occasional movement coming from within their bellies suggested that perhaps they really were somehow pregnant. Their hips were so wide that they more than doubled the current waist circumference of Robin’s little body, their thighs alone probably had more body mass than most of Robin’s current form. (Well most of his body minus the parts that were obviously out of the ordinary for a little boy to have.)

“Hmmm yes, I’ll start the ritual to contact the **_Hallows_** at once.” Myrrh said as the room finally returned back to normal. The magical illusions fading.

“Yes, and while you’re contacting the **_Hallows_** … I’m going to do myself a favor and indulge in another round or two with the kid.” Nowi said as she moved over from Mia’s body to towering above Robin’s small form. Her 90 inches of height made her practically look like a giant.

“Huh~ Hay wait who said you get to go first!? I’m the most senior here. If anything I should have rights to his Umbra while it’s still fresh.” Myrrh said as she rushed over to Nowi and got in her personal space. Her belly and Nowi’s belly pressed into each other, and the lifeforms within them seemed to react to this by increasing their internal movement, it seemed that they somehow knew that their coven cousins where just a mere membrane of flesh away. 

“Yeah, but you already said you were going to contact the **_Hallows_**.” Nowi said as she swung her hips in such a way that the full weight of her pregnant belly crashed into Myrrh’s pregnant belly. Causing Myrrh to stumble a step or 2 backward.

“I—I can multitask. I can absolutely contact the **_Hallows_** while extracting more of his Umbra.” Myrrh said as she rushed back in to assert herself, mimicking the exact motion that Nowi just used against her to make Nowi have to take a step back.

“Oh come on are you really trying to… Wait! I just realized, he does have 2 members now.” Nowi said as she looked down to see the still erect twin cocks the stood high over Robin’s half-conscious form.

“… Oh! ... Oh sister. I like the way you think.”

It seemed that this Halloween was going to be a very long one indeed.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986595/chapters/47318026)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took forever to format properly.
> 
> Anyway just so you know this was chapter 1 of a planed 3 chapter story. (Yeah I know chapter 1 was over 21,000 words! how long is this story going to be?) Don't worry it wont be a super long story, chapters 2 and 3 are planed to be like bonus epilogue chapters. The core essence and meat of this story was all told here in this first chapter. Everything else is just kind of bonus musings that aren't entirely necessary to the enjoyment of the story.
> 
> So if theirs 2 more chapters planed then when are they coming?
> 
> Well... I don't know.
> 
> If you follow my other story 'The Infection of Malice' then you would know that I announced a pseudo kind of Hiatus there were I basically said that I have no Idea when I'll have time to work on any more story's. 
> 
> As I said over in chapter 18 of 'The Infection of Malice' and to be brief I'll just quote myself.
> 
> "I really do like writing for the Infection of Malice. But the thing is it takes a lot of effort to wright for this story especially since the average chapter length is over 6000 words, and the fact that there's a lot of plot elements that I have to juggle around with every chapter that I wright.
> 
> And the truth is I'm already writing another story. This story is a completely original idea, non erotica, and If it's good enough I might just put my real name on it and submit it to some place like Amazon or something similar for digital distribution. It's going to be real full length story ((probably more than 100,000 words.) Don't laugh the Infection of Malice is already over 100,000 words.) Unfortunately I don't feel comfortable saying much more beyond this, as if I do put my real name on this story then I don't want my real name being associated with erotic fanfiction lol.
> 
> So yeah I really want to work on this new story, and that means it'll take time away from the Infection of Malice. That's not to say that I'm done with the Infection of Malice or other little bits of fanfiction work here and there. I'll still try to find some time to work on other stuff, its just that it'll have to be when I'm not writing my new story."
> 
> So there you go. I don't know when I'll have the time to work on these kind of stories.
> 
> But, with all that said, I don't want to leave my humble audience high and dry and left behind.
> 
> So I have an Idea of how I might be able to still fit in some time for these kind of stories.
> 
> It's going to be a new format and the stories will be shorter, but I think I can still occasionally post a few bit of literature from time to time. Just something to make sure you guys don't forget me is all.
> 
> Yet again I make no promises. For all I know I could disappear off the face of the earth tomorrow. So don't put to much faith in my words.
> 
> ...
> 
> To all readers of this story. Thank you for your time. It's been a real blessing and I hope it won't be too long before we see each other again.


	2. Halloween Trick or Treat Part 2 Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin missed the Halloween Party, but that's okay because it looks like he still made it anyway. I fact it looks like 2 Robins managed to make it to the party. Wait how did that happen?
> 
> It seems that a pair of doppelgangers have assumed Robin's form and are hitting it up at the party. These doppelgangers also seem to have a keen interest in Sakura, Kagero, L'Arachel, and Ilyana.
> 
> What foul fate will befall the 4 women? what is the agenda of the doppelgangers?
> 
> Read this chapter to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody I know that it's been a while. Like a long while.
> 
> Sorry...
> 
> But I'm back to post another story. This is a sort of sequel to my Robin's Halloween Trick or trick mini epic. If you've been following along you may have heard that I was planning on writing another chapter before starting work on my main ongoing story 'The Infection of Malice'.
> 
> Well it took a while because there was a lot of stuff to do that kept me busy, so I didn't have a lot of time to work on this, the other reason why this took so long was because this little sequel chapter ended up becoming way bigger than I initially imagined. Yep that's right, what your about to read is just episode 1 of a over 30,000 word long piece of literature. Yep Part 2 is even longer than Part 1, and Part 1 was already insanely long.
> 
> Because of its length I have opted to split part 2 into multiple chapters, or episodes, to make it easier to read. Don't panic though I already have the entirety of part 2 written out, it just needs to be formatted before I post it. As such I am planning to post 1 episode a day until the entirety of part 2 has been posted.
> 
> If your here for erotica, well I'm sorry to disappoint but Part 2 episode 1 doesn't have any erotica in it, that'll be for future episodes. Please wait patiently.
> 
> Yet again, thank you so much for taking the time to visit this little tiny corner of the internet. I really appreciate it.

It was Halloween season in Askr. All across the country people from all over were preparing for the festive season. 

**Halloween** or **Hallowe'en** (a contraction of **Hallows' Even** or **Hallows' Evening** ), also known as **Allhalloween, All Hallows' Eve** , or **All Saints' Eve** , is a celebration observed in Askr on the 31st of October, the eve of **All Hallows' Day**. It begins the three-day observance of **Allhallowtide** , the time in the liturgical year dedicated to remembering the dead, including saints (hallows), martyrs, and all the dearly departed.

Granted that was how the season used to be celebrated in Askr. Nowadays the season had been heavily commercialized and secularized. All of the spiritual and hallowed elements of the practiced day had been removed and forgotten. In today’s age the Holliday was mostly just an excuse to have a party where people get drunk, dress up in funny or sometimes sexy costumes, and then socialize the day away. At least that’s what the adults do. Children on the other hand will celebrate the day by dressing in costume and visiting houses while asking for candy.

The common saying is ‘ _ **Trick or Treat**_ ’. The implication being that the owners of the home need to give the children candy as a **Treat** , or else a dastardly **Trick** will be committed against the homeowner. But just as the Holliday has become a shadow of its former self, so to has this saying become hollow. Few children have any means of playing a **trick** against adults who refuse to give **treats**. thus, the saying has lost all meaning and now it is simply a calling card to announce the presence of wanting kids at one’s door.

However, perhaps there are those old enough to remember the origins of the Holliday, and perhaps those people also celebrate the modernized **Hallows' Evening** , and perhaps these people do also have their own methods of enforcing the saying that is. ‘ _ **Trick or Treat**_ ’.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Askr’s Halloween Party was a big hit for all those who attended. It was a fun and marry time for all, most were dressed up in fun and saucy costumes to celebrate the holiday. There was a lot of mingling, a lot of talking, some music, and some dancing, but most of all there was a lot of drinking.

Everyone was having a great time overall, but one man seemed to be having more fun than most others, and that man was Robin.

Robin was bouncing around the party, moving from group to group and mingling with everyone in-between. He was the quintessential life of the party at this very moment. Currently he had just finished mingling with another group of partygoers and was now ready to wrap things up.

Robin set his eyes on his next target. Now that he had done all the work of setting himself up as the outgoing party man to the group. It was now time for him to start sinking his hooks into his individual targets. And he saw 2 of them together right now. Sakura and Kagero were hanging out with Darros. Robin wasn’t sure why Sakura and Kagero would hang out with Darros but it was clear he needed to separate them from him. Robin smirked before moving in for the encounter.

“Hey Darros, nice Pirate costume. Have you been working out? Man I got to say you pull off the shirtless look way too well. How is it that a guy like you isn’t being constantly swarmed by the ladies?” Robin said to Darros obviously trying to boost his ego. But more importantly he said this so that he could interrupt the conversation and inject himself into the group.

“Oh well uh you know, you got’a stay in shape for this line of work you know. I don’t know about the ladies though, women don’t really like bald guys.” Darros replied in a humble tone, downplaying his own appearances.

“Hey come on Darros, your selling yourself short. I mean come on it looks like you already got the attention of 2 girl's right here.” Sakura’s face turned beat red and even Kagero averted her gaze slightly out of embarrassment.

“Whoa–whoa it’s not like that. They were just asking me about my costume, they uh – thought that I may have actually been a real pirate back in my universe.” Darros said nervously as he tried to explain the situation.

“Um—Darros I think that your – um – that your muscles are.”— “whoa Darros are you seeing that? Come on look over there.” Robin interrupted Sakura before she could say anything else. He didn’t want her to confess any feelings to anyone else besides him.

“What—what am I supposed to be see— **whoa!** Is that Camilla? Did she really decide to bring that to the costume party?” Darros gawked as his eyes saw the form of Camilla who chose to show up to the Costume party dressed in a bunny girl outfit that showed off a plentiful amount of cleavage.

“Dang it looks like someone came here to have some fun, hey am I right Darros?” Robin said with an arm around Darros’s shoulder, pulling him slightly away from the other 2 girls.

“Tch~ attention whore.” Sakura whispered under her breath.

“Come on Darros, you should go up and talk to her. Introduce yourself.”

“What?! I—I can’t just go up and talk to Camilla.” Darros said in protest as Robin nudged him towards the scantily clad Princess.

“Of course you can, you just need the proper wing man.” Robin said.

“And you’re going to be my Wing man?” Darros questioned.

“What?! No, of course not. No, you need a Wingman who can properly bounce off of your personality. You need a guy like…” Robin quickly scanned the room for the group he was looking for. Then he saw them. L'Arachel and Ilyana, 2 of the other girls which Robin really wanted to meet up with. Dozla was with them too, most likely chaperoning L’Arachel. This was perfect, he could separate Dolza and then move on to the next phase all in one move.

“Hey – Hey Dolza we need your help here.” Robin said as he shuffled Darros further towards the new trio.

L'Arachel and Ilyana looked on curiously as Robin and Darros talked with Dolza. “Hey Dolza, my man we need a favor. You see Camilla over there.”

“Huh? Camilla what’s she – **whoa** \-- **whoa** – **whoa** , is she seriously wearing that? I mean I know some girls like to get freaky for these costume parties but that’s a little extreme ain’t it?” Dolza said while trying to not leer too much.

“Yeah see that’s why we need your help, see Darros here needs a wing man to help set him up.”

* * *

* * *

Robin continued to explain the situation and the plan to Darros and Dolza. Meanwhile something very strange was happening in another room. Back in the last room with Sakura and Kagero, Robin had returned to the group and had begun making small talk. Except the strange thing was that Robin was still here with Darros and Dolza. Yes Robin was in 2 places at the same time, one version of him was trying to start an encounter with Camilla through Darros and Dolza, while the other had returned to Sakura and Kagero and was chatting it up.

“Hmm, so How are you enjoying the party so far?” Robin asked while passing out spiked punch to Sakura and Kagero.

“Umm its interesting, I wasn’t sure what to expect. Halloween isn’t really celebrated where I’m from. So I don’t really have much of a reference as to what’s supposed to happen at one of these things.” Sakura said while sipping on her spiked punch. “Although after seeing how Camilla and a few others are dressed. I think I’m starting to piece together a little inkling of what this is all about.”

“Oh~ and what exactly do you think Halloween is all about.” Robin questioned while sipping some of his own spiked drink.

“Hmm~ I think Halloween must be some kind of celebration of fertility. Given how most people are dressed, and how quickly people here are getting drunk. I think Halloween must have been some holiday that encouraged people to forgo the traditional restrictions of societal norms, to cut loose, get inebriated and delve into a taboo or two. Then by the end of the night when everyone’s gotten their fill of alcohol and drugs, they all pair up for sex and debauchery. I wouldn’t be surprised if in ancient times Halloween parties ended in full blown orgies.” Sakura said in an analytical tone, she was clearly trying to sound superior and refined, like she was above all of the action happening around her. Although to Robin it was clear that this façade was all set up reflexively because Camilla was clearly scoring all the men’s attention, and Sakura didn’t want to play second fiddle to a party where Camilla was lead.

“Ha~ha~ha” Robin chuckled out loud. “Oh boy is that really what you deduced from all this? Well I guess it wasn’t a bad observation because in a way your half right. Over time Halloween has been heavily commercialized and secularized, personally I blame all the influence from the Anna’s. But See Halloween didn’t always use to be this shallow excuse for a night of drunken partying. One time, long ago All Hallows' Eve used to be the beginning of Allhallowtide’s, the time of the year when all good men and women would pledge honor respect and remembrance to the dead who came before us.” Robin said while finishing off his spiked punch.

“You sound like Halloween is a very intimate season to you Robin. I guess all this commercialized perversion of the Holliday must be kind of depressing to see.” Kagero said finally making herself verbally known. “That must be why you chose to come to this event without a costume.”

“Ha~ha~ha. You think I came to this party without a costume. Have you failed to notice my red contacts?” Robin said while opening his eyes wider by just a bit as too emphasize their red glow. 

“Hmm~ Not much of a costume. Me and Sakura put way more thought into our costumes and we only chose to come at the last minute.” Kagero said while doing a small and quick pose as to show off her maid costume.

“Kagero don’t tease him.” Sakura said interjecting. “Come on Mr Robin tell me more about the traditional aspects of Halloween.” Sakura said as she too finished off her own cup of spiked punch.

“Oh~ho~ho I would be glad to.”

* * *

* * *

Returning to the other Robin, he had just succeeded in convincing Darros and Dolza to step forward and talk to Camilla. This left L'Arachel and Ilyana alone with Robin.

“Hey Robin I got to say that was great work getting rid of Dolza there. I was really worried he was going to be babysitting me for the whole party.” L’Arachel said as she took a step forward and smiled at Robin.

Robin had always had a bit of an attraction for Sakura, Kagero, L’Arachel, and Ilyana, but what was unknown was that L’Arachel actually had some matching feelings for Robin as well. 

Robin grinned at L’Arachel’s Response. “Oh, you know, I just figured that there was no way you could be having fun at this party while constantly being baby sat by Dolza over there.”

*Giggle* “Well consider yourself my knight in shining armor.” The green haired girl said.

“Oh, you know, it was nothing. I see a girl board out of her mind due to an overbearing babysitter and I just got to come to the rescue.” Robin said while donning a dashing smile. “So now that you don’t have to worry about Dolza dragging you down, can you think of anything you want to do know?”

“Hmmm~ I don’t know, honestly I wasn’t thinking that this party would be as… risqué. Honestly I feel like I’m overdressed considering what some of the others decided to come to the party dressed in. I mean Tharja’s costume doesn’t even fit the theme of Halloween at all, and yet it appears that none of that matters because the boys around her don’t seem to mind the clear discord her costume represents. They only seem to like the fact that it’s very… open.” 

The trio turned to see Tharja who was wearing a winter themed costume, but really costume was a bit of a stretch, it would be more accurate to say that it was a complex piece of lingerie. She was definitely one of the more popular girls at this party.

Ilyana spoke up wanting to move the conversation away from the other girls that were dressed scantily. “I kind of agree with L’Arachel, I was sort of hoping that this Halloween party would be more… traditional? You know like more than just an all you can eat buffet, with every drink being spiked, and half the girls here are dressed like they want the men to fool around with them.” * ** _Sigh_** * “I guess It’s silly, but I kind of wanted there to be stuff like corn mazes, horror plays, and haunted houses.”

“Oh~ you want a classic Halloween? With ghosts’ monsters and devils?” Robin questioned in a sarcastic, playful tone.

“Ha~ha~ha~ Yeah I know that sounds childish now that I said it.” Ilyana responded.

“No – No let’s do it.”

“What?” Both girls questioned simultaneously. 

“Let’s go out and do some traditional Halloween activities. Let’s perform a séance and talk to spirits beyond.” Robin said with a wide grin.

L’Arachel and Ilyana both looked at each other, and then they looked back at Robin lick he had grown a second head. However, after a short second they both broke out into a small fit of laughter. L’Arachel was the first to speak up.

“ha~ha~ha~ oh Robin that does sound like it might be an interesting distraction. Tell me though, have you ever done a séance before?”

“Oh yes I have, and do believe me when I say, Séance’s are much more fun when there are more people involved. So Ilyana, you up for communicating with the dead?” Robin said while donning his best dashing smile.

“Oh, why not. If you’re doing it L’Arachel then I might as well come along too. Besides, I’m really starting to feel like I’m way over dressed for this party.” Ilyana said as she gazed over at Dorothea and Lyn who were garnering a crowd of men around them due to their costumes that made them look like extravagant strippers.

* * *

* * *

And with that Robin led the 2 girls back to his apartment. Meanwhile the other Robin had already taken Sakura and Kagero back to the apartment.

There was just one thing off about this whole event, and that was the apartment itself. The 4 girls were not familiar enough with Robin to notice the discrepancy, but the fact was that the apartment that the 2 Robin’s had led the 4 girls back to was in fact not, Robin’s apartment. Rather this was the apartment belonging to none other than Grima, the Fell Dragon.

* * *

* * *

Sakura and Kagero were already in the apartment with Robin. Robin was setting up an Ouija board and also lighting some candles to set up a dim but visible ambient light around the apartment.

“Hmm, a Ouija board, how cliché.” Kagero commentated as she watched Robin.

“~Hahaha, there’s nothing wrong with being cliché sometimes. It just means that it’s a common idea shared by many.” Robin replied.

“I’m pretty sure that it’s a common opinion that Ouija boards don’t work.” Kagero stated in a snark tone.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be using the board in a way that most people don’t. Also, you girls should know that were going to have 2 more guests over for this Séance. They should be arriving any minute now. Let me go get the door for them, you two just sit tight.”

Robin left to the front door of the apartment and stepped outside. What Sakura and Kagero didn’t see was that as soon as Robin left their field of view he quite literally disappeared, as in turned invisible and vanished into thin air. Seconds later the other Robin walked up the stairs with L’Arachel and Ilyana.

“Now remember you 2 aren’t going to be the only ones at this séance. I got 2 other people already waiting in the apartment.” The other Robin said as he opened the door to his apartment.

Sakura and Kagero turned to meet the gaze of L’Arachel and Ilyana. The Hoshido Princess gazed upon the body of the theocratic princess and felt a twinge of envy when she noticed the fellow royal’s larger cup size. Likewise, Ilyana blushed when she saw Kagero’s much larger chest.

“Why so many people Robin?” Sakura questioned as L’Arachel and Ilyana. Filtered into the room.

“Séance’s tend to work better if their done with about 4ish people and 1 director. Also keeping most of the genders the same help coordinate the days energy and makes contacting the Hallows easier.” Robin said as he pulled out the Ouija board.

“I can’t wait to find out what tricks you’re going to use to make this ‘Séance’ work.” Kagero said skeptically.

“Oh don’t be a spoil sport Kagero, let’s just let Robin have the opportunity to work his magic.”

“Yeah we came here to talk to ghosts, and your skepticism is really killing the mood.” L’Arachel said taking a seat.

“Oh we won’t be talking to ghosts today. Our Séance will be one that summons a more primordial spirit.” Robin said as he set up the board and took his own seat. “Now before we begin I think it would be most appropriate if we introduce ourselves to the spirits. Here’s a Notebook, I think we should wright down our names and exactly what we’re dressed up as in costume today.”

L’Arachel was the first to take up the Notebook. “Hello, my name is L’Arachel and today I am an ‘Evil Alchemist’, a wise super genius who follows the teachings of the emerald tablet and seeks the philosopher stone so I can achieve infinite life and wealth.” The green haired princess said as she wrote down her own words.

*Tsk* “he asked for a name and your costume, not a biography for your roll play character.” Sakura snipped.

“Well I’m just surprised you know what role playing is Princess. Maybe you should refrain from tossing stones out of your glass house.” L’Arachel replied and then handed the pink hair princess the Notebook.

“Hmm~ well I’m Sakura, and today I am a Nekomata. For those that don’t know, a Nekomata is a large twin tailed cat yōkai. Nekomata are cats that have grown old and gained enlightenment. Transforming into beings of great spiritual power.” Sakura said as she filled out her part of the Notebook.

“Hmph~ her explanation was longer than mine.” L’Arachel said under her breath but just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

The Notebook was passed to Kagero and she made her introduction quick and fast. “My name is Kagero, and today I am a Maid. I am a loyal servant to my master.”

Finally the Notebook was passed to Ilyana. “Oh, Um well… My name is Ilyana and today I am a Soul Devourer. Umm… according to the mythology, a Soul Devourer is a mythic creature that hunts down lost souls that have refused to move on to the afterlife. They consume lost souls and remove them from this world. It is said that unfortunate wanderers who cross path with one will meet an unfortunate end as Soul Devourer’s do not differentiate living souls from dead souls.” Ilyana concluded as she finished writing.

“Alright that’s great, you all have such unique and distinct costumes. I think your creative costumes will go a long way in helping us attract a spirit.” Robin said as he took the notebook back.

“What about you? What kind of costume does red contacts comprise?” Kagero asked.

“Oh don’t worry. My costume plays a special role in this Séance. Speaking of Séance I think we’ve waited long enough. It’s time to start this summoning. Please everyone, place a hand on the Planchette.” All four of the girls placed one of their hands on the Planchette and then waited for Robin’s next instruction.

“So what’s the next step? Are we just supposed to wait for something or…” Kagero silenced herself as Robin suddenly pulled out a portable chalk board with the words ‘ ** _Et da nobis Luxuria_** ’

“All four of you need to use the Planchette to spell out this phrase.” Robin said pointing at the chalkboard.

“Umm isn’t the point of an ‘Ouija board’ to let spirits talk to us through the board? Shouldn’t we wait for the spirit to move the Planchette themselves?” L’Arachel asked is a questioning tone.

“What!? No of course not. That’s how scammers trick people with a magnet under the board. You think an immaterial spirit can move a physical Planchette? Course not, the Ouija board is meant for us to talk to the spirits, not for the spirits to talk to us. Once we appease the spirits then we might have new means of communication open up to us.” Robin concluded with a sly smile.

The 4 women worked quickly to spell out the phrase, and when it was done Robin presented a new phrase. ‘ ** _Libera nos. Seruitutem nos._** ’ and then again they spelled it out and were then presented with the third phrase. ‘ ** _Carne caro cupit_** ’. Then the forth phrase. ‘ ** _Iter peccato, illustratum peccatum_** ’. And the fifth. ‘ ** _Noster dominus est diaboli._** ’

L’Arachel hesitated for a brief moment. She wasn’t familiar with the language they were spelling in, but she was familiar with one of the words. Diaboli meant devil or demon. “Umm~ Robin what exact language are we spelling phases out in?”

“Oh don’t worry. It’s just an old dead language. There’s just one more phrase before the next step,” ‘ ** _Damus ut Luxuria_** ’. The Group spelled out the next phrase, and then… nothing happened.

“Well now what Mr. Professional spirit whisperer.” Kagero squawked out with a bit of skeptic smugness.

Just then a strong chill permeated the room and letters of the Ouija board began to glow red. A wind whipped out from nowhere and all the candles in the room winked out. The only glow of light in the room came solely from the boards blood red glow.

Whispers of wickedness from a long dead language echoed into the ears of the 4 girls and in a moment of chaos the glowing letters from the board somehow magically removed themselves from the wood and began to levitate and swirl in the air. The Light grew in intensity and soon the letters lost form in the glow and then the glow shifted and reshaped into a humanoid figure.

After just a few seconds the glow faded and the candles relit themselves. When the red light vanished in its place was left the figure of a small girl.  
She wore a red torn up outfit that looked a bit like a children’s Halloween costume. The costume was comprised of red sandals and pink shin warmers, a long red tail that was tipped with a spade head, strange pumpkin shaped arm guards, a hand lantern that seemed to be made out of a blue crystal that seeped and exuded a purple haze, a pair of strangely realistic blue scaled wings, a pair of pinkish red horns that rose up from beneath her bangs, and finally a red and pink bow that held her green hair in a ponytail.

“~Yawn~ Hmm~ How long has it been since”—

“ **AiiiiiiiiiiiGhhhhhhhhh** ” Sakura L’Arachel and Ilyana screamed out in utter shock and fear at the figure that appeared before them. Interrupting and annoying the green haired girl. The only one of the 4 not screaming in fear was Kagero who had drawn a hidden dagger out and pulled Sakura aside before putting herself in-between The Hoshido Princess and the green haired girl.

Suddenly a series of blood red webs shot out from nowhere and proceeded to ensnare and entangle the 4 girls like how a spider might wrap up its prey in its webs.

“Ugh~ Rude. Screaming at a girl right after she wakes up? That’s not polite.”

“Happy **All Hallows' Eve** Succubus.” Robin said as he gestured a small bow towards the tiny girl.

“Hmm~ are you my summoner?”

“Indeed I am. Well to be more accurate we are.” As Robin corrected himself the other Robin walked into the room. Then a series of gas like shadows emanated off the other Robin as his form shifted to a more feminine one. Within a few moments the other Robin’s form had completely shifted to that of a woman. She still had silver-white hair but it was longer, and her height shortened by just a few inches. Past that most other features were obscured by her large and baggy ‘tactician’ uniform.

“I welcome you Succubus. As you can see, me and my other-self have prepared an option of vessels for your choosing.”

* **Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnuuuuuugggghhh – Ruuuuugggghhhhh – Mmmmmmuuuuuuuphffffff.** *

The 4 girls screamed out, their voices muffled by a muzzle that was magically shaped out of the blood webs that had ensnared them.

“Really? These are the best Vessels you could offer me?” The young looking girl ask while eyeing up the 4 other girls. “Meh~ I guess they’ll do. Okay so tell me about them, who are they?”

The male Robin smiled before stepping forward to present the girls as if he was an auctioneer working at selling his wears. “Well Succubus, although they may not seem like much on the surface I can assure that we went through a rigorous process of selecting these vessels.”

Robin griped Sakura by her shoulders and dragged her restrained form towards to the Succubus. “This is Sakura, she’s the princess of Hoshido. She’s young and timid when out of her element, but deep in her heart she’s a good and innocent soul.”

* **Mmmmmnnnnnnuuuu—Hhhmmmmm—Nnnuuuummm.** * Sakura screamed out in a muffled voice as she attempted to recoil from Robin’s Grip.

The Female Robin was the next to speak up as she hauled Kagero over to be next to Sakura. “This one is Kagero; She’s a Ninja of Hoshido, and a personal retainer, a bodyguard to the Hoshidin Royal Family. I think you’ll take a liking to this one. Her natural gifts are already quite… Delightful.” The female Robin said as groped and kneaded Kagero’s fairly large breasts. Kagero shrieked in disgust as she tried to worm out of the Female Robin’s grasp, but the Blood webs and Robin’s surprisingly strong grip were enough to hold her in place.

The male Robin was about to pull L’Arachel in but he stopped when the Succubus reprimanded him. “Ugh~ enough. I don’t care who these maidens were before, I only care about who they are now.”

The male Robin was about to protest, but he was interrupted by the female one who quickly took over and prevented her other half from saying something that might perk the ire of the succubus. “Yes well the Pink haired one is a Nekomata. An old and wise feline yōkai capable of shapeshifting and taking the form of a cat. Then we have the busty one, she’s a simple Maid, loyal and true to her masters wishes. Next is the green haired maiden, she’s an Evil Alchemist who covets power and gold. She seeks the Philosophers stone for purely selfish reasons. Then we have the lilac haired one, she’s apparently supposed to be a soul devourer.”

The Green haired succubus perked up at that last part. “A soul devourer? That is interesting. You know what I changed my mind, these are a most excellent set of Vessels you 2 have prepared for me. Uh~ what was your names again?”

“We are the same entity but split between 2 worlds. In one world my Vessel was born as a male, and in the other world the vessel was born as a female. We share the same essence though, the same mind but different origins if you will. We are both Grima, but in this interstice of worlds we occasionally go by the name of Robin. I don’t really care much for titles though, and I know having 2 people share the same name can be confusing, so I’m fine with you referring to me by whichever name you chose.” The entity guised as Robin replied to the succubus.

“Hmm~ you are correct, 2 people with same name could get confusing. Alright then I’ll call the woman Grima, and you can be Worm-tongue.” The Succubus said with a grin.

“Wo~ Worm-Tongue? Wh~ Why Worm-Tongue?”

“Well you said you didn’t care for titles, and you said I could call you whatever I want, and honestly you really look more like a Worm-Tongue than a Grima.” The Succubus said while inspecting her nails.

“Nu~ Not Robin?” Worm-Tongue stammered softly.

“ _Silly Billy_. Robins are birds, not people.” The Succubus said with a smug smile.

“Yeah Worm-Tongue. Why would you want people calling you a bird?” Grima said teasing her other self. Worm-Tongue sighed in frustration and defeat. Then a moment later the peppy Succubus was already ready to move the scene along.

“All right Chop-chop we all know why we’re here. It’s All Hallows' Eve an interstice of the material and the immaterial. When the forms of lost lords touch the egos of the flesh. When the earths energy’s harmonize with those of its opposite. When the demiurge was blah – blah – blah you get the rest. Point is the Harmonization of Energy’s allows an Immaterial being such as I to have quite a powerful pull on this world. So, let’s get to the important stuff. The Vessels; you made sure that their virgin Maidens right.” The succubus asked in a much more serious tone.

“Oh don’t worry, we had been watching these 4 for a while now. All 4 of them are pure Maidens. Even Kagero with her ample figure is actually a pure girl when it comes to her womanhood.” Grima said while giving Kagero’s bust another lustful Grope.

“Good. Then I say we get this party on a roll. I haven’t had a good-ol Halloween Orgy in ages, but first less get the stars of the show dressed up in their appropriate costumes.” The succubus said as she raised her lantern into the air and then the crystal in the lantern turned red before a sudden outpouring flood of blood red light spilled out from the lantern. The Light was so powerful and all-consuming that to the 4 maidens it had actually felt as if the room itself was really flooding over with blood. Suffocating the 4 girls in sensations so overwhelming that it really felt like blood was pouring into their very souls. In some ways it could be said that this was more truth than fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading Part 2 Episode 1.
> 
> Did you like it? if not, don't worry cause additional episodes will be posted real soon. (If your reading this in the future then they are probably already posted. You know, unless I died in-between postings.)
> 
> This part didn't have any erotica because its just the set up chapter for what ended up turning into a over 30,000 word piece of work. Still even though there's no erotica here I hope you still liked it.
> 
> Are you intrigued by the direction of the story? Then be sure to bookmark the story so you won't miss the updates.


	3. Halloween Trick or Treat Part 2 Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A humble Maid wakes up from a strange Dream. One where she was a Ninja who fought in wars and was a retainer to a Royal Family.
> 
> But that's silly, a humble Maid being a Ninja, what a laugh.
> 
> No this humble Maid just has one objective. Serving her Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, don't worry future ones will be longer.
> 
> Be sure to read the previous chapter, otherwise this one won't make sense.
> 
> I'm still going to stick to 1 chapter / episode a day until the full thing is posted.

* * *

* * *

Kagero awoke in a panicked blur. She had just had the most horrendous dream. In it she was some kind of Ninja who was sworn to protect some pink haired girl. Then one day while she was on a mission, some vile man tricked her and then he summoned some kind of demon, and then the rest was hazy and blurry. She had only just woken up and she already could not remember most of the dream.

“Oh well.” Kagero thought to herself. “Must have not been all that important if I can’t remember it. Oh gosh, how long was that nap? I need to get master his tea immediately.”

Kagero the simple and humble maid walked swiftly through her master’s mansion, and made her way towards the kitchen. She got to the boiling tea and turned off the fire, thankfully it had not been boiling for too long so her nap had not been that long. As Kagero pored the tea into suitable cups for her master she thought back to her dream. A noble war trained Ninja making tea and serving a master as a humble maid. No the idea was ridiculous, Kagero had always been a simple Maid ever since she reached the age where she could successfully enter into employment. Kagero couldn’t even imagine ever partaking in a fight or drawing a blade against another.

After getting the tea prepared and set on a tray she carefully walked towards her master’s study. Her master was a busy man always working on his ledgers, arranging meetings, and recording taxes. Due to his job her master was constantly moving from city to city so that he could be there for important business meetings. One would think that this would leave Kagero as more of a live in maid, taking care of the masters home while he’s gone, but in truth Kagero was her master’s retainer, meaning wherever he went she followed.

Kagero stepped into her master’s quarters and presented the tea.

“Master Your tea is ready.” Kagero said as she placed the tray on the side of the table that wasn’t littered with paperwork.

“Ah Kagero, It’s so good to see you. I swear I was about to lose my mind with all this paperwork.” The man who looked just like Robin said as he greeted Kagero.

“Oh master you really do work too hard, you should consider taking a break.”

“I think your right.” Her master said as he took a sip of his tea. “You know it’s been a few days since we’ve last had some fun together.”

‘ ** _Fun_** ’ that word had a lot of meaning. Kagero and her master did have ‘Fun’ together. You see Kagero was not just a maid for her master. She was also a Mistress, a concubine. Her master had a good number of concubines, but as Kagero was also her master’s retainer, this meant that she was also her masters most used concubine.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to get into the usual groove. They had both slipped their clothing off and retreated to a large bed. The master locked lips with Kagero, Their tongues fought for control, circling, wrestling and colliding with each other. This mock battle usually kept on going until they would both have to stop for air.

Kagero pressed her crotch against her masters, there was no penetration yet, but just the feeling of her masters hardening member sliding against her quim and nudging and flicking against her clit was euphoric in this moment of carnal passion. 

Eventually the time came when they finally pulled apart so that they could fill their lungs with new air. It was then in this moment of weakness that her Master struck her with a new but familiar maneuver. He grabbed onto Kagero’s chest and began to fondle and kneed each of her breast. Kagero’s tits really were gigantic, and the kind of shape that nearly every man loved, big but not saggy, hefty and round with small perfectly pink erect nipples. Kagero’s chest was almost as pale as silk, but her tits practically felt like they were made of silk. These were the kind of breasts that would make for great substitute pillows. He gave them a gentile squeeze and then kissed them multiple times, alternating from nipple to nipple.

“Do you like it when I play with your breasts?”

“Y-Yes…”

“And what if I do this?” The master said, squeezing them even harder.  
**Uuaaaahh! ❤ Mmmmmm…! ❤** ” Kagero moaned loudly, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip.

“You really like that.”

“Yes, I’ve always liked it when you played with my breasts.” Kagero moaned out as her arms shook with weakness. 

“Then I wonder how you’ll feel when I do this?” Tightening his grip even further and pulling her tits as far apart as he could sideways. The master then preceded to maneuver his fingers in such a way that he could pinch and twist at Kagero’s own nipples. 

“ **AAAAAH?! ❤ UAH!!! ❤ MMMM!!! ❤** ” Her moans were ecstatic and in her euphoria Kagero lost balance, her arms gave out and she fell upon her master’s chest. 

* _Chuckles_ * “Your nipples always were your weak spots.” The master said as he wrapped his arms around Kagero and pulled her into a sort of hug. Kagero felt warm, happy, and safe. She was in the arms of her master, the man who saved her from destitution and life of toiling away in the rice fields. Before she lived in a hut and slept on the dirt. Now she’s constantly moving from mansion to mansion, castle to castle. She eats some of the finest foods and sleeps on the softest beds, and sometimes she even gets to share those beds with her master. The handsome charming and … Red eyed…? 

“ **Guah!** ” Kagero cried out. As for just the briefest of moments she remembered red eyes. She remembered spelling out words on an Ouija board. She remembered a demonic girl, and she remembered huge spider webs made of blood. 

“Kagero are you okay?” The master called out. 

“I’m… I’m fine… I just had a… vision of sorts… some kind of bad dream. A bad day dream I guess.” Kagero said as she slowly recovered, trying to piece together what she saw. 

“A bad day dream, what did you see?” The master asked in a much more serious voice. 

“I… you’re going to laugh but… for a moment I thought I was a ninja, and you wear tying me up with… rope, or something.” Kagero said still not fully deciphering her glimpse at past memories. 

“A ninja? Tying you up? Kagero, is this your hint that you want to roll play?”

“Role play? I’ve… I’ve never done that before.”

“Oh it’s easy see, just pretend I’m an enemy ninja, and you’re a sexy but deadly kunoichi. You were on a mission when I managed to capture you, and now I’m going to put you in your place and have my way with you.”

“You’re going to put me in my place? That sounds… scary… and hot.” Kagero and her master settled into their role play and for the moment she had completely forgotten about that flash of strange memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharpe minded individuals will probably be able understand the general direction of the next few chapters just from the contents of this chapter.
> 
> Don't worry though, I'm not that predictable. There will be some twists and turns that will give this story a unique ending.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Be sure to bookmark this story so you can easily find it again, as there will be daily updates until the full contents of part 2 have been posted.


	4. Halloween Trick or Treat Part 2 Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely Nekomata who detests humans in lazining away in a mountain valley.
> 
> Suddenly a stranger approaches.
> 
> The Nekomata will be quick to dispose of the stranger, but It seems that this entity is a bit more powerful than the Nekomata estimated.
> 
> Who will dominate who, in a battle of Lupine and Feline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm just going to post some Content tags at the beginning of this chapter so you know what's in it. I'll probably do that for all future chapters too.
> 
> [Cat girls] [Wolf girls] [Fights] [non consensual sex]
> 
> [hermaphrodite] [female orientated hermaphrodite on female] [large cock] [rape]
> 
> [Implied Impregnation]
> 
> Alright that should cover it. Thanks for reading this chapter, and if you notice any major mistakes please point them out in the comments.
> 
> All comments are appreciated.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sakura the Nekomata yōkai was relaxing under the pink foliage of a cherry tree. The Nekomata had recently been assaulted by strange false memories of herself as some kind of human princess.

“Humph~ Me a human princess? As if, why would I possibly imagine myself as a member of that disgusting race? I’m a yōkai, a Nekomata. I’m far superior to any feeble human, princess or not.” Sakura said as she chewed away at her fish dinner, pray that she had caught herself from the mountain river.

“Oh I don’t know, you don’t look all that superior to me.” a voice called out and attracted Sakura’s attention. Sakura snapped her head towards the voice. There stood a human figure wearing a strange black cloak with eye patterns on the sleeves. Sakura didn’t give the figure any further time to speak. She immediately took a pouncing stance and then a moment later the feline yōkai leapt through the air at such high speeds that she was practically a living blur.

Sakura flew through the air at such high speeds that she closed the distance between her and her new pray in a second, but in the last fraction of a second her pray had managed to dodge to the left at speeds that were comparable to Sakura’s own. Sakura made a midair swipe at her target with her Nakomata claws but the figure was already past her reach.

* _Tsk_ * Sakura snarled in disappointment as she continued on her flight trajectory towards a large bolder. Sakura summersaulted in midair so that she reached the boulder feet first. Then she repositioned herself so she was aiming back at the human figure for another leap.

“What never heard of a friendly conversation, we just going straight to swinging at each other?” The cloaked figure said in a smug tone.

Sakura didn’t give the stranger another second. Instantly she leapt back in with another pounce. This time she put so much energy into her jump that she left the boulder she was previously perched on cracked and fractured. The nekomata flew through the air at such high speeds that the air whistled as she whizzed across the mountain valley. Sakura closed nearly a distance of over 60 yards in less than a second. Yet again though the stranger was able to react at speeds that were equally inhuman. This time the stranger pointed the palms of both hands towards the earth and in a sudden explosion of air the stranger was rocketed off into the sky, bounding strait over the nekomata just before her claws could reach their target.

* **Grrrahhh** * Sakura snarled in frustration as she flipped and summersaulted into a rough landing. Sakura had put so much power into her last jump that when her feet hit the ground they actually got embedded in the earth resulting in her skidding to a hard stop and resulting in multiple feet worth of ground getting torn up and uprooting a large patch of grass as she finally zeroed out her momentum. Through Gritted teeth Sakura rose her head up at the stranger still floating in midair.

“Humph~ some kind of human mage. I’ll teach you for trespassing on my hunting grounds.” The nekomata positioned herself for another leap, but this time a strange sinister aura engulfed her body. In a moment her whole body was consumed by pink flames. Then The Nekomata shot into the air like a rocket towards the stranger. While in mid arc the pink flames reshaped themselves into the shape of a giant leopard. Now the huge flaming pink leopard neared its impact with the cloaked stranger.

“Ha~ nice trick kitty, now let me show you one of mine.” The stranger pointed both palms at the oncoming flaming cat, and just before the flames reached the stranger a huge impact of wind flowed past the stranger and into the pink flames. The force of these winds were greater than hurricanes. The winds imminently fanned the Nekomatas ethereal flames and expunged them like one might blow out a match. Sakura was next as the gale force winds pushed her body back, killing all of her momentum and then sending her flying backwards at speeds even faster than what she had originally launched herself with. Sakura crashed into the very same Chery tree she was originally relaxing under, braking the tree apart and splintering the wood as if the plant had been caught in a mountain landslide.

“Aww I’m sorry I think I may have gone a bit too hard on you there pussy cat.” The stranger said as the figure removed the hood of its cloak, revealing a length of silver hair and the face of a young adult woman.

“Filthy Human, You dare insult me. I am a powerful Nekomata, a fearsome yōkai. This mountain valley is my domain and you would be wise to leave it before you irk my wrath.” Sakura said with extreme hate and Malice towards the silver haired woman.

“Really, this whole mountain valley? Kind of a lot of space for one person to own. What are you doing with all this property? I mean I don’t see a farm or animal ranch or anything. Heck where do you live I don’t see any house or cabin or anything.” The silver haired woman said nonchalantly.

“Stop mocking me.”

“Oh I get it, you must be operating a cherry tree orchard here right? Gosh you must make a killing selling all those cherry’s to the people at the bottom of the mountain huh?”

“ **Guuuhhhh** ~ This is exactly why I hate you humans!” Sakura screeched out as she rose to both feet and took a fighting stance. It was no modern fighting stance, it was wild and bestial, and as if to augment the bestial nature the nekomata’s fingers further grew out into wicked sharp claws and the canines of her teeth grew out longer and wider. The vertical slit of her eyes grew more pronounced and all the fur on her body stood up as if it was electrified. Suddenly Sakura’s Leg muscles and arm muscles both grew slightly larger as her body was filled with dark energy. Her twin split tail vibrated as it was being used to weave out hidden magic.

Sakura’s body then exploded into a cloud of dense smoke. The smoke only grew thicker as the seconds passed on. Eventually the silver haired woman gently floated back down till her feet touched the ground. The silver haired woman impatiently tapped her feet as she awaited Sakura’s next move.

“Augh~ come on are we going to fight or not? You know I don’t actually have all day ri"\--- Before the woman could finish her sentence a hand – no a claw suddenly tore its way out of the ground and grabbed at the Silver haired woman’s right ankle. Then over a dozen Sakura’s bolted out of the smoke and proceeded to bum rush the stranger. 

“Oh this’ll be fun.” The stranger said as the first Sakura reached striking distance. That Sakura swiped at the stranger with claws that were the size of daggers, but the dagger like claws were met instead with another dagger; a dagger made out of shaped lightning and light. Yes the stranger revealed a weapon of her own, a weapon that she had conjured into existence by bending lightning magic. The lightning dagger not only blocked the claw swipe it then proceeded to cut through Sakura’s nails, then the flesh of her hand, before finally striking her in the chest. This Sakura didn’t wince in pain however, instead it just grinned menacingly as its body seemed to dissolve into a pile of Cherry blossom petals.

Before the stranger could return to a natural stance she was already assaulted by 2 more Sakura’s. One came from the front the other came from behind. The stranger grinned as she had already formulated a proper counter. In one graceful motion the stranger bent her body backwards and lifted her right leg high into the air till it was at a full 90 degrees with her left leg. The strength of the stranger was so great that when she lifted her right leg into the air she pulled out the Sakura that had embedded herself into the ground and was still holding onto her ankle. Next the silver haired stranger spun around multiple times at high speeds. The Sakura that had griped her ankle was now being taken on a ride like she was strapped to a high speed merry go round. Finally that Sakura lost grip and got sent careening into one of the other 2 Sakura’s that were closing the distance. 

The third Sakura still continued its attack, undeterred by the sudden loss of 2 allies. When the third Sakura reached striking distance the stranger had only just stopped spinning. Now the stranger was positioned right in front of her and Sakura had her claws poised to dig into her chest and heart, but just when her claws where mere inches away from a killing blow the stranger had moved faster and caught that Sakura by the wrist stopping her claws in a dead pause. Then in a surprising show of strength the stranger squeezed her hand with such force that it had crushed Sakura’s wrist, causing her upper forearm and hand to dissolve into Cherry blossom petals. Then a second later the stranger slammed her fist into Sakura’s face causing the rest of its body to dissolve in a similar matter.

Another 3 Sakura’s were immediately on top of the stranger, but right before they could strike the same hurricane force winds began to emanate from the strangers body; blowing the 3 Sakura’s back and launching the stranger a few yards into the air.

“Hey have any of you guys ever heard of shooting fish in a barrel?!” The stranger shouted down to the Sakura’s below as she made finger guns out of her hands and pointed them down at the Nekomata’s below her. Before the Sakura’s could react a bolt of magic erupted out of the stranger’s fingers and when said magic hit its target it exploded out in a wave of flames and smoke, destroying one of the Sakura’s down below.

“Hahaha~ this is great.” The stranger cheered as she continued to rain down bolts of magic at the Sakura’s below. A series of explosions peppered the ground as all the visible Sakura’s got caught up in the explosions. The stranger was so caught up in the glee of her destruction that she failed to notice another Sakura that head leapt up into the air to meet her. This Sakura had brought with her an impromptu weapon. A whole uprooted Cherry Tree that she had pulled up from the ground.

Sakura grunted out in fury as she swung the Cherry tree as if it were a huge bat.

By the time the stranger had noticed it was too late. The Tree impacted the stranger and launched her right out of the air. The Silver hair woman crashed into the same boulder that had already been cracked and fractured before when Sakura launched herself off of it. When the stranger hit the boulder she struck it with so much force that the large rock exploded and was reduced to rubble. The body of the stranger was left partially impacted in a small crater created by the impact.

“ _Humph_ ~ The Hubris of this Human to think she could raise a hand to a Nekomata.” Sakura said as she dropped the Cherry tree. Sakura dusted herself off and turned towards the crater. “Don’t worry I won’t leave your body to waste like you pathetic humans. I’ll be sure to consume every bit of flesh off your bones. Honestly it should be considered an honor for you humans to have the opportunity to provide a Nekomata with sustenance.

“Sorry but I don’t really have a _vore_ fetish.” The stranger said from the crater.

Sakura immediately tensed up and leapt back, watching hesitantly as the stranger rose up from the crater. “ **Grrrrr** ~ How? No human should have been able to survive such a hit.”

“Oh you think I’m a human? Ha~ Who ever said that I was a Human?” The stranger said while pointing to herself.

“Yu~ you mean you’re not a human? Then what are you?”

“Fu~fu~fu~ you could say that I’m something of a … Uh~… Genuine Demon.”

“Demon? What do you”— Before Sakura could finish her sentence a dark aura emanated off the stranger, it was as if black flames clung onto the strangers body and were eating her alive, but the flames would only eat the outer layer, revealing the inner creature and freeing it of its human façade.

The new form had lupine features, fury pawed hands that had fearsome claws at the end of their fingers. Digitigrade feat that were covered in white fur. A long bushy tail and ears that had moved upward to the top of her head and had been reshaped to a wolf like form, and blood red irises.

“ ** _Nugh_** ~ you’re not a Human. You’re a”— Sakura cried out, but before she could complete her sentence the stranger had already warped in front of her, immediately grabbing at her arms, pushing her down and then pinning her to the ground.

“I’m just a big bad wolf who wants to play with this little kitty cat.” The she-wolf said mockingly as she tore off Sakura’s Yukata. Revealing the small pert breast underneath. Sakura had the pinkest nipples that had ever graced a living being.

“ **Guh** ~ Wh-why, what is it that you want?!” Sakura shrieked out as she fought against the she-wolfs hold, alas despite Sakura’s enhanced Nekomata might she was unable to break away from the immense strength of the she-wolf.

“Oh you know I always wanted a Pussy cat of my own to play with. So I got the idea of going pet shopping for one.”

“ **Pet shopping**! You think I can give you some pet cat.” Sakura cried out as she attempted to claw at her opponent, but strange physical shadows had shaped themselves into tentacles and were now pinning her wrists to the ground.

“On no, I don’t want you to give me a pet. I want you to be the pet.” The she-wolf mocked as she ruffled Sakura’s hair as if she was petting a cat.

“ **Grr~ Nugh~ Ahhh** ~ I am no house cat!” Sakura shrieked out between desperate struggles to break free of the shadow tentacles. 

“Oh but of course you are. You just have to be house broken first.” As the she-wolf said this a second set of shadow tentacles emerged and wrapped around Sakura’s thighs, pulling them apart and leaving the nekomata’s quim completely bare. Then a purplish aura surrounded the she-wolf as her body continued to shapeshift further.

All the clothing vanished off of the she-wolf and to Sakura’s horror a sheath had appeared on the she-wolfs crotch. *Grin* “Don’t worry, I think this will make for a great bonding experience between master and pet.” As the she-wolf talked a large red member slowly emerged out from the lupine sheath. It was larger than any human or wolfs member that Sakura had ever seen. In fact the demonic lupine cock was probably more comparable to horse’s in size.

“ **No—please** , I surrender. I’ll do anything you want.” Sakura pleaded. The once proud nekomata yōkai was now reduced to the point were tears were streaming down her eyes and she was nearly to the point of pissing herself out of fear.

“Oh okay, well then I want you to be my pussy cat, and then I want to play with pussy cat’s pussy.”

“ **NO**! Wait that’s not what **Iiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh** ~” Sakura cried in pain as a cock that was equal in size to the member of most horses was shoved uncaringly deep into her neko cunt. The Horse cock size Lupine member was so large it literally pushed Sakura’s internal organs around with every ‘piston press thrust’ of the she-wolfs demonic rod. Her rod was stretching Sakura’s vagina like she was prepping it for child birth. Her cock was literally wider than her forearm, meaning that its current piston pumps felt more like ravenous and rapid fist-fucks.

“Oh Fuck I’m going to love turning you into my own personal Pussy cat. Your Pussy’s the best, it’s so tight and warm. I mean it’s probably not going to be very tight when I’m done with it, but at least it’ll be perfectly reshaped to my dimensions. Huh~ you like how that sounds pussy cat? Pretty soon your cunts going to be so stretched out that I’ll be the only one that can fill you properly.” The she-wolf cackled as her assault on Sakura’s pussy continued. In and out, back and forth, the she-wolfs dick crashed against Sakura’s cervix like a battering ram. It was not a slow passionate fuck, it was a quick and painful conquest of Sakura’s womanhood.

“ **Stop—stop** please stop **I’m begging you**!” Sakura cried out at her assailant, but those cries were only meant with primal grunts as the she-wolfs cock somehow impossibly grew larger while it was hammering off inside her cunt. The she-wolf really was intending to turn Sakura into some kind of living sex toy.

“You may hate it now, but trust me when I’m done breaking you in your going to love it. You’ll be begging to hop on my cock once I turn you into my pet.”

“ ** _Never_** ” the nekomata cried through tears. The cruel she-wolf just licked her check, drinking up the tears and cackling devilishly. All the while her cock continued to smash away at the cervix’s defenses, something was about to give, and it was probably going to be Sakura.

“Hey, * **Grunt** * while we’re here, * **Grunt** * what’s say we * **Grunt** * put a few kitten’s inside of you. I’m sure I can * **Grunt** * find a few friends who would love to have some Pussy cats of their own to fuck.”

“ **NO _Please_**!” Sakura cried out as she felt the she-wolf cock somehow slip past her cervix and impale itself all the way up to and past the knot. The She-wolf and Nekomata were linked in now and there would be no separations. All hope for Sakura was dashed, and at this moment she knew she was the wolfs bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Little update. Tomorrow I will be a bit busy, so the next chapter will probably be posted late.
> 
> Also I have started work on the next arc of the Infection of Malice. Yep that's right, I am working on more chapters for the Infection of Malice now.
> 
> This is now the point where I'm going to shill and say that If you've read this story and liked it, then please head over to my other long word count work and read the Infection of Malice. It's a cross over fiction between The Legend of Zelda, and Fire Emblem Awakening.
> 
> [Please click or tap on this sentence to be taken over to the Infection of Malice. And then be sure to bookmark it, give it a kudos, and leave some comments.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986595/chapters/47318026)


	5. Halloween Trick or Treat Part 2 Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Legendary dark Alchemist is suffering from some strange memory issues. She seems to be remembering events from another life.
> 
> Before she could get to the bottom of this, her entire day is turned upside down when 2 'Heroes' come barging into her castle.
> 
> How will the Evil Alchemist get out of this one? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter.
> 
> I have car troubles, this might cause some issues regarding my ability to wright fiction, please bookmark and leave a kudos to make me feel better. (lol)
> 
> This chapter has no erotica in it, so I think I'll skip on the specific chapter tags for now.
> 
> Next chapter will have some erotica though.

* * *

* * *

* * *

L'Arachel suddenly awoke and found herself at her work desk. She had pulled another all-nighter in her alchemical pursuits. She must have fell asleep at 4 or 5 o’clock in the morning. She had a killer headache from what must have been only 5 or 6 hours’ worth of sleep.

“Ugh where's the headache relief potion.” L’Arachel mumbled as she stumbled over to her everyday potion rack were she kept her minor potions. As L'Arachel downed a headache relief potion she remembered a bad dream that she had while she was asleep. Well remembered was a bit of a stretch, more like she had a vague hazy recollection of a blurry set memories that felt dark and sinister. 

“Hmm~ Ah! I know, I’ll just take a remembering potion and then I’ll have full recollection of whatever dream that was.” L’Arachel quickly shuffled over to her level 2 potions, these were more powerful than the safe level 1 potions, but they were also more expensive and as such they were stored in a separate area, granted they weren’t anywhere near as expensive or dangerous as her higher level potions like the level 6 or 7’s, but it was always best for an aspiring alchemist to keep things in a tidy order.

As L’Arachel opened the door to her level 2 potions she was soon greeted to a shrieking cry from one of her Homunculus.

“Mistress L’Arachel, Mistress L’Arachel, Nee~ Nee~ there are intruders in the castle. Intruders in the castle.” A small 1-foot-tall miniature gargoyle like creature came flying in on its clay shaped wings. Scurrying over onto the top of her work desk in a panic.

“Mansel, what did I say about shouting, you nearly made me drop a potion.” L’Arachel said in a nonchalant manner as she pulled out the memory potion.

“Nee~ Hee~ Nuu~ But master, intruders, in the castle.” Mansel said in a huff as he nervously jumped up and down.

*Tsk* “Mansel do you forget how many chimeras and Golems I have patrolling the castle. Honestly you’re in such a panic over nothing, in a minute or 2 I’m sure our intruders will have either been smashed into paste or torn to shreds.”

“Nee~ hee~ but this time is different, this time I think we're in trouble.” Mansel the homunculus said in a nervous manner.

“Hmm~ you really think its that bad. What, is a whole army invading our castle right now or something?” L’Arachel responded in a calmer more rational tone. It was clear that Mansel was distraught, and although L’Arachel teased him from time to time, she still respected Mansel and cherished his companionship, if he was this distraught then surely something must have been wrong.

“Nee~ Neh~ No my mistress, the invaders are but 2 people, but-but-but they have strange magiks’. I—I—I think we may be in danger. We have to leave, run!”

“Just 2 people, really? how can 2 people possibly get past all the defenses I have set up in this castle?”

Mansel responded by simply adopting an even more frightful and nervous face.

*Sigh* “You really think it’s that bad huh? Alright –alright just let me drink this remembering potion first and then I’ll assess the situation, in the meantime why don’t you go get us some teleportation potions okay.” L’Arachel put on a reassuring smile. This smile was all Mansel needed to calm down and perk up his outlook. So long as his Mistress was happy, he was happy.

As Mansel flew off L’Arachel finally got down to what she originally wanted to do. Drink to remember. “Well bottoms up” The alchemist gulped down a mouthful of the potion before recorking the bottle.

“Should just take a few seconds before it all starts coming back to **meeeeaaaahhhhhhhh** ~” L’Arachel clutched the sides of her head as an entire life times worth of memories started rocketing back into her brain.

Knowledge of her past life, her time as a princess of Rausten, her meeting with Eirika and her adventurous life in Magvel, and her epic quest to stop the demon king. Then she remembered being summoned forth to a world of the interstice, joining in a fight to help preserve the balance between worlds, and then she remembered the Halloween party. Robin, the Ouija board, that demon girl with green hair, the blood webs. She remembered everything.

“Wha~ whats going on? Nugh~ What happened to the others? What did they do to me? Why do I have all these memories of being an alchemist? I—I steel from people, I extort the poor, I Kill animals to get ingredients for my potions, This Castle used to belong to someone else before I turned everyone in it into a chimera, I sacrifice Humans all in the pursuit of furthering my Alchemical desires.” L’Arachal clutched her temples as conflicting histories collided in her mind.

“But—but that’s not me! I’m the princess of Rausten. I’m friends with Eirika. I’m not evil, I fought against the demon king. But this other side. Nerg~ is this their end goal? To turn me evil by feeding me new memories, I—I won’t—I won’t let them abuse me like this!”

Suddenly a loud thud could be heard from the hallway outside the room. Then a moment later the door leading out to the Hallway shattered open as a clay golem was tossed into the room like a defeated ragdoll.

“Foul Alchemist, we twin heroes have come to defeat you! Your vile wickedness will no longer stand. We will not allow you to further harm the innocent. We will bring down justice and make you pay for all of your heinous crimes. For we are!” *Magical drumroll sound effect* “The Twin Silver Heroes.”

From the clearing of the busted down doorway strolled in 2 humanoid figures. They both had silver hair, one was clearly masculine in form, and the other was definitely feminine. Both figures were obviously the male and female versions of Robin that L’Arachal had seen before, though the male Robin was dressed in a golden almost Paladin looking esthetic; while the female Robin was dressed in pretty much her usual attire, she even still had the mark of Grima clearly tattooed on her hand.

“Ha~ha~ well evildoer any last words before we enact justice upon you.” The male Robin said with folded arms.

“Your—you’re not Robin! No, I’ve heard of you before, your Grima! Your both somehow Grima.” L’Arachal shouted pointing at both intruders. The twin Grima’s looked shocked for a moment as if something unexpected happened in the middle of a performance.

“Hahaha~ Alchemist, I don’t know what you have to gain by accusing us of being someone that were not, but I won’t let your silver tongue corrupt me. We, the twin heroes are immune to your wicked tricks.” The male Grima responded in a nervous tone.

“Oh yeah then who are you? What’s your name?”

“My name? Well its Robin of course.”

“Aha~ so you admit that you’re the Robin who led me into the apartment.” L’Arachal said while tightening her fist in disgust.

“Wha~ wait no, what I meant to say was … **OW** ~” The female Grima slapped her male counterpart in the arm in an attempt to get him to shut up.

“Will you give it a rest, its clear that she knows who we are; stop keeping up with the act. You already gave it all away.”

“What!? I gave it away? Have you seen yourself in a mirror? I’m the only one properly dressed up as a Paladin hero. You look like you just crawled out of bed.”

“Okay first off, I didn’t agree to the whole Paladin hero motif. I wanted us to sneak in as bandits or ninjas. Secondly its kind of hard to set up a costume when Half your focus is being spent pinning down a Nekomata.”

“I’ll have you know I’m also splitting my focus between 2 bodies right now.”

“Oh yes but what is your other body doing right now? Having passionate sex with a maid who already adores you. Oh yes I’m sure that takes real multitasking mastery.” The Female Grima said in a mocking voice. “Plus my point still stands, you gave it away.”

“And how did I do that?”

“You just said your name was Robin idiot.”

“Oh and what was I supposed to call myself?”

“Oh I don’t know, how about anything. Just make up a name, or better yet use your new name. Worm-tongue.”

“Okay ‘Worm-tongue is not my name.” The male one said angrily.

“Oh I don’t know, the succubus sure seems to think so.”

The 2 twins continued to argue amongst themselves, the male version shifting back into its previous form and giving up all pretense of being some mythic hero. As the 2 Grima’s bickered L’Arachel just stood back in utter shock that her 2 captors seemed to have completely forgotten about her in favor of butting heads with each other.

“{Miss L’Arachel, I have the teleportation potions.}” Mansel said telepathically as he perched onto her shoulder, holding 1 vial of Teleportatium in each of his stubby clay hands. Yes L’Arachel and Mansel could communicate through telepathy, one of the unique benefits a creator has with their homunculus is mind to mind communication.

“{That’s really good Mansel.}” L’Arachel said telepathically while grabbing one of the vials. “Now I’m just going to quickly grab a few more potions from my secret safe.” Quickly L’Arachel knelt down to a secret trap door below her, lifting the wooden panel to reveal a metal safe. 

It was funny, despite the fact that L’Arachel knew that all her memories of being an Alchemist were fabricated, those memories still felt real and detailed. There was an entire history to this life of an Alchemist, she remembered being an orphan, learning of the emerald tablets from a roaming wizard. Brewing her first potion. Then she remembered darker stuff, finding the parents that abandoned her, then killing them and using their blood to brew her first summoning potion. That was right, in the alternate world she wasn’t just an alchemist; she was an evil alchemist.

Then a sudden flash sparked in her mind. Wait she was an evil alchemist, could it be that she was an evil alchemist because that’s the costume that she chose for the Halloween party? If so, what of the others. Wait, the 2 Grimas did mention a Maid and a Nekomata. Could that be Sakura and Kagero?

“{Alright Mansel, I got what I need, let’s get out of here.}” She said in Telepathy.

“Nee~ Yes Mistress lets.” Mansel said in his real voice, having forgotten to use telepathy.

“Hey, what are you doing?” One of the Robins shouted as both of their attentions shifted to the Alchemist.

“ **Hiahhh!** ” L’Arachel grunted as she chucked a summoning potion at the floor in front of the 2 Grima’s. The vile shattered and from its spilt liquid a large explosive flame erupted. The flames quickly took shape however and from the shape a human figure made of fire stood. “Now Flame Elemental. Take care of those 2. Burn down the whole castle if you have to. Just get rid of them.”

The flame elemental followed its summoners commands and immediately spread its flames to engulf the whole room. The heat of the flames caused other potions to erupt and from them other strange and dangerous effects emerged. The combined mixture of so many potions all being super-heated by the flame elemental caused a massive explosion that completely engulfed the entire castle leaving nothing but rubble and a haunting mushroom cloud behind. Thankfully before the Alchemist and her Homunculus could be engulfed by the explosion, they had already taken sips of the teleportation potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed that chapter.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated, and comments are open to all.
> 
> If you see a big mistake please point it out and I'll try to resolve it.
> 
> Remember, if you haven't read the infection of Malice yet, then please do so, its my other big story. New chapters for the Infection of Malice are on the way, I can't give an exact date yet, but I can say that new chapters are being worked on. The story will continue.
> 
> Any way, any one who read this chapter is a cool dude. Thanks and have a great day.


	6. Halloween Trick or Treat Part 2 Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Die is Cast. Fate is challenged. Mortal VS Immortal.
> 
> L’Arachel has escaped to a new place, she learns new secrets about this realm and possibly gains a new Ally along the way.
> 
> The fight will be long and hard. Can this Alchemist rise up to the challenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, I kind of like posting daily chapters. Its like a little daily ritual kind of thing. Of course I know this wont last long, eventual I'll run out of material to post.
> 
> Speaking of were almost getting to the end, after this there'll only be a few more chapters. Spoiler alert, one of them will be kind of long, because there's no really good cut off point as to where to split it.
> 
> I Know the first chapter of this story was long, (21,000 words) but that was also because I couldn't find a rally good place to split up the chapter.
> 
> Speaking of that, remember way back when there was only one chapter and I said that here might be 2 more but they'll be shorter chapters?
> 
> Well all of this is chapter 2, Yep everything that has to do with L'Arachel, Kagero, Sakura, and Ilyana. All of this was originally just going to be 1 chapter that I thought could be anywhere from 5,000 to 9,000 or so words.
> 
> Well it turns out I am really bad at keeping things short and sweet. that 1 chapter that I had in mind way back then became even longer than the first chapter, (I also completely changed the ending, but we'll talk about that later when were near the end.)
> 
> All of these [Part 2] chapters that I've been posting, all of this was originally intended to be a short little less than 9,000 word story. I don't know how it happens? but it just does. I can't keep things short and sweet.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tags  
> [Male on female sex] [Role play] [sexual threats] [breast groping]

* * *

* * *

* * *

L’Arachel and her Homunculus found themselves teleported into a finely decorated Mansion of sorts. “Wh~ where are we Mansel?” the alchemist questioned as they walked down the halls.

“Nee~ Nee~ I don’t know but I can hear something happening in a room up ahead.” Mansel said as he flew toward the source of the sound and L’Arachel followed behind him.

“Nee~ here, behind that door I can hear stuff.” Mansel pointed to a door near the end of a hall.

“Okay wait we have to be sneaky Mansel. Here let’s drink some potion of invisibility first. Then you have to be sure to be really careful and quiet okay. Use your telepathy voice remember.”

“Nee” Mansel squeaked in affirmation.  
After drinking the invisibility potion, the duo crept towards the door, it was slightly ajar and the alchemist and homunculus could peek through it. What they saw and heard was a complete shock to L’Arachel.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Kagero was wearing a blindfold and her arms were tied up with ropes to the beds headrest. A man with silver hair was on top of her, they were fucking in missionary position, but it was a much more energetic and rough version of the missionary position.

“Raw… Raw sex without a condom. You piece of shit, I bet you feel real good right now.”

“You know this doesn’t have to be bad for you, you can feel good to if you just give in.”

“ ** _Nugh_** ~ you think you’re so great, just because you have a humongous cock that puts all other men to shame.”

“Yeah it does feel really good when you can shove in your cock so deep that you scrape up against their cervix.”

“You’re Pathetic, Gruesome, and Brutish. You think that you can break **meEeAhhhAhhh** ~” Kagero Cried out as the man Grabbed her breast and pinched her nipple.

“Ha~ Look at you. I can’t believe you were ever called a Kunoichi. Look at these breasts, those hips that ass. This body wasn’t made for fighting, it was made for breeding.” As the man said this he proceeded to grip, fondled, twist, and abused Kagero’s left breast with his hand and with his mouth licked, sucked, kissed, and nipped at Kagero’s right Brest.

“ **Ahhhhh Nu~ Noooooooooo** ~” Kagero cried out in pain and ecstasy.

“Admit it, you love this. You love being a whore it was your destiny. All this fighting, violence and bloodshed. It was never for you. Your body’s too soft, too supple, too… Fertile.” The man moved his kisses up to her neck. Planting hickeys as he moved along. Soon he made it up to her cheek where he thin nipped her earlobe before whispering.

“How does it feel to know that I’ll be the father to your children?”

“ **Naaaahhhhh** ~❤” Kagero cried out weakly.

“You hate it but I bet you love it too. You love the sheer depravity of it. The fact that your most fearsome enemy will now be the one to father your children. The fact that soon your future will be that of a brood mother. Think about how darkly ironic it is. At one point in time we fought each other on the battle field, trading blows and aiming for blood. Now... now I got you whimpering as my cock brushes up against your baby door.”

“You sick bastard, just… Just let me… **Ahhhhahhh** ~”

“Look at you, your so lost in pleasure that you can’t form proper sentences.” The man moved his hands down to her hips and used them as leverage to lift her body just a few inches off the bed. Then with pure strength he bounced the girl in times with his own thrusts, doubling the pleasure the Kagero felt.

“ **Nuuahh~ Whaahhh~ SHaaaahhh** ~❤❤” Kagero cried out no longer able to form full words.

“Hahaha~ this is your fate. We’ll be doing this every day from now on. We’ll keep at it until you’ve been fully broken, until the day when you finally realize that you love being a whore and come to worship my cock.”

“ **Tsahhh~ Nuuahhhh~ Frahhh** ~❤❤” Kagero cried out again, but still no words came.

“But it won’t end there. I’ll keep fucking you, I’ll keep knocking you up. Over and over again you’ll spawn me sons and daughters. We’ll train them to be real shinobi and Kunoichi. Your own children will be loyal to your enemy clan. Not just that. Once you birth me a small army of warriors we’ll go back to your village and crush it once and for all. All the men will be killed or castrated and made into servants; and the women, your own clanswomen, you know what we’ll do to them?”

“ **Ahhhhhh Nhaaaaa** ~❤” Words still failed Kagero.

“That’s right I’ll have your own sons be right there with me, raping your fellow sister Kunoichi. How does that sound? Your village will be crushed and all the remains will be turned into breeding stock for your century’s long rivals.”

“ **Fuuuuuuuaaaaahhhhhhhhhh**!!!!~ ❤❤❤”

“Fuck did you just climax? Did you just squirt all over my dick at the thought of your village being decimated and your sisters being raped right alongside you? You really are a destined slut. Hahaha~ Okay get ready because here I co— **Whahhh** ~”

L’Arachel had heard enough, she bolted forward and smashed a potion vile over the white haired man’s head and then with all her strength she pulled him back and tossed him off the bed. After having preformed an ‘attack’ the effects of the invisibility potion she drank earlier had worn off.

“Nugh~ What the… You” The man recovered and locked his attacker in the eyes. It was then the L’Arachel saw that it was the male Grima again, how he somehow got to this mansion before her she did not know.

“How did you get here you little green haired bitch?” Grima rose to his feet and summoned a pair of shadow tentacles to his side, they remained ready to pounce. "Well I guess it doesn’t matter because you coming to me means that I don’t have to search all over the dreamscape for you.”

“You sure you can catch me? You’re looking a little stiff there.”

“Well if you’re talking about my penis then I’ll be happy to give you a closer look after I… What the… I… Can’t…move!” Grima struggled to say as he felt his form turn to stone.

“Petrification potion. What do you think I hit you over the head with huh?” L’Arachel smiled as she watched the male Grima before her turn into a statue.

“Nee~ hee~ Excellent Mistress, You took down another one of them.”

“Well I am the world’s greatest Alchemist… or wait; am I?”

“Nee~ Nuu~ something wrong Mistress.” Mansel asked concerned.

“Um, nothing it’s just some thoughts I’ve been having.” L’Arachel had some strange conflicts of memories ever since she drank the remembering potion. Her time… her fake time as an Alchemist felt so real, it seemed just as real as her time as princess of Rausten. 

Both Lifetimes felt just as true as each other. But what was more concerning was that there were huge conflicts in ideology and morality between her two lifetimes. The Princess of Rausten was a faithful an pious girl, who was friends with Ephraim and Eirika, she sought out the noble goal of driving out evil from the world, and she was a fighter for justice and order and she believed that fighting for the greater good is the ultimate reward one could ask for. Okay so maybe she was also a little self-obsessed and egotistical, and maybe her ultimate goal to be a hero and drive out darkness and evil was in part driven by a more-or-less selfish desire for fame. But overall she was a very helpful and kindhearted girl.

Then there was her ‘Evil Alchemist Lifetime’. In that Lifetime she had allowed her greed to consume her and drive her to becoming an enemy of mankind. She killed many innocents just to gather more blood to use for her Alchemical experiments. Her castle was stolen from the good king of the valley. When she took the castle she turned all the inhabitants into chimeras to forever defend their former home. The lord of the castle, she turned him to stone and then bonded his body to his throne, so that every time she sits on the throne she is also sitting on the remains of the good valley king. The remaining denizens of the valley lived under her thumb. She extorts them with high taxes, forces them to work as her slaves; sending them to gather resources in the mines, and grow inedible hard to care for plants that were necessary for her alchemy; and those that fought back? She made examples of them. Turning them into statues, trees, animals, or even turning them into chimeras and having them eat their other family members. Her only friends were the ones she artificially created herself, like her Homunculus Mansel.

What was perhaps most concerning was that L’Arachel didn’t feel gilt for any of these dark acts she committed as the evil Alchemist. In fact it wasn’t even like her other life had formed some alternate personality in her mind. It was all just her; yet now she had a whole extra lifetimes worth of memories. Memories where she was evil, where she was a villain; yet she did not see it that way because what would morality be once she obtained the Philosophers stone. Once she obtained eternal life and power over the worldly forces.

L’Arachel pushed herself past her histories. There’ll be time to sort out her lives later. Right now all that mattered was that 2 Grima’s were after her. They probably wanted to Rape her, but was turning her into some baby factory really their end game? In her memories she remembered the green haired girl. She remembered them talking about the 4 of them being vessels, but what exactly did that mean.

“Master? Master what’s wrong? Is this part of the role play?” L’Arachel heard Kagero question, snapping her out of her inner thoughts and forcing her attention back to the current matters.

“Who’s the new person? Is this a… is this a three way master?” Kagero asked as she tried to look in the last direction she heard Grima’s voice, but the blindfold she wore prevented her from seeing his current state and as such she was left in the dark as to his current fate.

“Kagero don’t worry, I took care of your captor. He won’t be touching you anytime soon.” L’Arachel said this as she gently removed the blindfold from Kagero.

Kagero’s eyes met the light and the first thing she saw after L’Arachel was the petrified form of her master. “ **Master! Noooo**! What happened to him!?” Kagero cried out as she struggled against her bindings.

“Kagero—Kagero its okay. I turned him into a statue. He won’t be raping you anymore.”

“ **Nooooooo**! He wasn’t raping me! We were just role playing! Change him back. Bring Master back.” Kagero cried out as tears streamed from her eyes.

“Kagero you need to remember, Robin, Grima, The Ouija board. You’re an honorable ninja, you’re a retainer to the Hoshido family.”

“ ** _Noooo_**! I’m not a ninja, I’m a maid. It was all just us role playing, he wasn’t raping me. I love him! Now turn him back you witch!” Kagero cried out as she thrashed in the bed, fighting against her bindings.

*Sigh* “Looks like this is going nowhere. Kagero you need to understand, your mind was manipulated. New memories were implanted into your mind to suppress your old memories. Don’t you remember Sakura?”

“No you lying Witch! Change master back now you witch!” Kagero fought against her bindings, and although not obviously she was starting to break free.

“Okay this isn’t working, time for the remembering potion.” L’Arachel pulled out her remembering potion and uncorked it. “Okay Kagero just relax, you’ll feel a lot better after you drink some of this.”

The Alchemist climbed over Kagero and shoved the bottle into her mouth. Kagero choked down a gulp or two, but before the potion could take effect she struggled, having finally freed herself from one of her bindings. She pushed L’Arachel off of her and the potion slipped out of her hand, smashing on the floor below.

“ **No**! That was my only Remembering potion. Now I don’t have any for Sakura or Ilyana.”

Kagero clenched her temples as the potion’s effects finally took over. She remembered the Halloween party, Hoshido, Sakura, Robin, the Ouija board, Grima and the green haired devil girl. The maid cried out as a flood of conflicting memories came crashing together. Her new life after the dream, and her old life before the dream.

“L’Arachel, where… how did you get here?” Kagero questioned having seemingly calmed down.

“Oh good, looks like you’re a bit calmer now. Okay so from what I understand were in some pocket universe dreamscape, probably created by either the Grima’s or that Green haired girl that the Grima’s called a succubus. The Grima’s seem to want to use us as Vessels but I’m not really sure what that means. Based solely on our two experiences, we seem to have been placed in realities and given memories that reflect our Halloween costumes. I was an Evil Alchemist, so my dream world had me as a really powerful Evil Alchemist hold up in a castle. You were a maid, so in your dream world you’re a; well you’re a maid.”

“Wait you’re an ‘Evil’ Alchemist?” Kagero questioned as she used her free hand to untie her tied up hand.

“Uh _evil_ is subjective; look there’s some weird stuff going on so I didn’t have a lot of time to question the morality of my combined duel life’s.”

“Whatever… You said this is some dream world? Doesn’t that mean that we can do whatever we want?”

*Hmm* L’Arachel squinted as she tried to imagine Mansel growing to a size big enough where she could ride him.

Nothing happened, Mansel just looked back at her and asked “Nee~ Nee~ Something wrong mistress.”

“No, I was just testing out Kagero’s Hypothesis real quick. Look I think we’re in a dreamscape, but were not the dreamer; does that make sense?”

“So it’s like were in someone else’s dream right?”

“Yes exactly, we don’t have control over the dream because were not the dreamer.”

“So how do we get out?” Kagero questioned as she stared at the stone statue of her master.

“That’s the thing, I’m not sure. If it works by normal sleeping rules then there must be a dreamer. It’s not us, and although I’m not entirely sure; I think it’s not the Grima’s. If they were the dreamers I probably would have had no way of escaping my section of the dreamscape. That leaves just Sakura and Ilyana as the last potential dreamers.”

“What about the green haired girl that was called the succubus?” Kagero asked, still looking at Grima’s statue.

“Um… I’m not sure, they said she was immaterial, so can she even dream? I don’t know, that one’s a big mystery. I think right now we should focus on finding Sakura and Ilyana, if either of them are the dreamer we can wake them up and then we might all be freed from this.”

“Hmm~ okay last question, what is that… uh… thing.” Kagero asked pointing to Mansel who was currently perched on L’Arachel’s shoulder like a domestic bird.

“Oh~ Mansel. He’s a Homunculus that I created. Don’t worry about him, he’s extremely loyal.”

“Mansel? I thought that was the name of your uncle. Divine Emperor of Rausten”

“Oh yeah~ I guess I used the same name.”

“Also you created him? When? I thought this was all a dream? Didn’t we go to sleep just a few minutes ago? How long have we been sleeping?”

“Ah jeez look explaining how time works in a dream is probably going to take a while. Also you have to know that a new hist—“ L’arachel was cut off as Mansel shouted out in panic.

“Nee~ Mistress look the statue!” Mansel pointed as Grima’s statue started to crack and a shadowy aura started to leak out from the fractures.

“Oh shit he’s braking free. Quick Kagero you need to think about Sakura right now.”

“What Why?” *Glunk*— Kagero was quickly cut off as a small vile was shoved past her lips and the concoction of the teleportation potion was forced into her mouth.

Gack~ “Why did you do that?” Kagero questioned but then a moment later her whole body disappeared into thin air.

The statue of Grima shook and rumbled as the gaseous shadows wafted over it. More cracks appeared over its surface.

“Nuu~ let’s get out of here” Mansel said in a panic. Before he was offered a sip of the potion and then the alchemist took her own sip.”

A moment later the statue exploded in violent fashion and a huge cloud of shadowy smoke erupted out of its remains. The shadows compacted and coalesced until the shadows fixed themselves into a humanoid form. Finally from the darkness birthed the body of Robin, red eyes indicated that it was truly Grima.

 **“Rrrrrrraaaaaaaahhhhhh”** Grima seemed out in frustration, having realized that he was bested by a mere alchemist.

“Hmmm~ No its fine, everything will work out. I’ve still managed to plant the seeds in her.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

In a dark and gloomy forest all was silent. Almost too silent. It was as if the forest was completely devoid of life.

 **Grrrrrrrrroooooooooooo** ~ A loud stomach growl echoed through the land, it was so pronounced because it was the only audible sound in the whole dark forest.

“Hungry… so Hungry… I need… Souls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed that chapter.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated, and comments are open to all.
> 
> If you see a big mistake please point it out and I'll try to resolve it.
> 
> Remember, if you haven't read the infection of Malice yet, then please do so, its my other big story. New chapters for the Infection of Malice are on the way, I can't give an exact date yet, but I can say that new chapters are being worked on. The story will continue.
> 
> [Please click or tap on this sentence to be taken over to the Infection of Malice. And then be sure to bookmark it, give it a kudos, and leave some comments.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986595/chapters/47318026)
> 
> Thank you so so so very much for taking the time to read this silly story.


	7. Halloween Trick or Treat Part 2 Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The die has been cast. Fate has turned. The climax of events is nearing.
> 
> 3 of 4 maidens have gathered in a mountain valley filled with cherry blossom trees.
> 
> Will they find the dreamer? will they escape their fate? Or has the deck been stacked against them.
> 
> Hopes dashed. Traitors revealed. Dreams crushed.
> 
> Is this the end of the line? Are the strings of fate really woven so cruelly?
> 
> You must read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, but its still only been one day at least in my time zone.
> 
> This story really picked up in hits. I'm so thankful to everyone who has read this, I really hope you like it.
> 
> Just a note, this is not the last chapter. The next chapter will be on the longer side, as there is no solid point as to where I can divide it up into a more bit sized length.
> 
> Tags for chapter.  
> [Sperm inflation] [Female human on monster sex] [corruption] [Pregnant Sex] [Rape]

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

In a fertile Mountain valley populated by a large number of cherry trees that were in bloom. The bodies of Kagero, L’Arachel, and Mansel all appeared into existence on the grassy floor.

“Phew~ Looks like we managed to teleport away just in time. Although were also in a bad spot because we only got one more use of teleportation potion and there’s three of us.” The Alchemist said as she looked around to get a sense of her surroundings.

“Ugh~ **NO** you didn’t give me time to change. I’m still naked!” Kagero cried out as she tried to cover herself with her arms.

“Don’t worry about that Kagero. It’s just us 2 and Mansel out here. Look around it’s the wilderness. There’s no reason to hide your shame right now.”

“Ugh it’s windy and cold and I have no clothes on.” Kagero complained.

“Well I’d offer you my coat but I kind of need its extra pockets to store all my Alchemy equipment.” The green haired woman said in a teasing manner. “Hey Mansel, Fly up and see if you can spot Sakura anywhere”

The Homunculus flew up in the air and scouted the valley.

“You sure seem to have adapted to the alchemist lifestyle. You seem more alchemist than princess right now.” Kagero commentated.

“Oh~ uh~ yeah, I guess It’s kind of funny like that. Even though I know the alchemist reality is just an implanted memory, it feels just as real as my other life. In fact sometimes it feels more real.” The alchemist commentated as she paced around.

“Yeah~ _The new me does feel more real than the old me_.” Kagero said looking up at the sky. L’Arachel was about to reply and ask what she meant but before she could, Kagero had asked her a second question.

“You said you were an evil alchemist right? How evil are we talking?”

“Oh~ um I don’t know, does it matter? Its all just some simulated reality.”

Kagero looked away and took a deep breath and looked across the cherry trees. “No, I want to know, what were you like in the dream reality.”

*Sigh* “Okay so, umm… how do I put this. I live in a castle, and that castle belonged to a king, and I sort of killed everyone and took over the castle.”

“That’s it? Surely an Evil Alchemist has done deeds worse than that.”

“Oh, well of course I have. You didn’t let me finish. See when I took over the castle, I used some advanced Alchemy to turn everyone in it into a Chimera and then had them forever guard and patrol my new castle.”

“Still seems rather soft for an _Evil Alchemist_.”

“Oh just you wait. I got way more evil deeds. See I fused the King of the castle to his throne, but see before he fused completely to his chair. I left him alive but immobile. I then carted in his daughters who I then proceeded to have my new loyal Chimera’s rape the girl’s right in front of their father. He was forced to watch as the most horrifying of beasts destroyed his daughter’s cunts. Some of them were fucked so hard they died.”

“Ooo~ Impressive, that is indeed quite evil.”

“But wait, I’m still not finished. See the King had a wife, and she was pregnant with what would have been his first-born son. See the King got really unlucky when It came to siring a son, he just had daughter after daughter after daughter. Till one day after he was already old and had a head of grey hair, he finally succeeded in conceiving a son with his wife. Unfortunately for him, he never got to see his son be born; at least not in the traditional way. 

“After all his daughters had been defiled I brought in his pregnant wife. It was then that I used secret Alchemical knowledge to create a Homunculus. I force fed the wife clay and dead bats, along with the virgin blood of his defiled daughters. Then I bonded the ingredients to the unborn child in the queen’s womb. Clay wrapped around and bonded to the fetus and then bat DNA and virgin blood were infused into it causing the clay to shape itself into a miniature Gargoyle. Then after the process was complete, the Homunculus clawed its way out of the queen’s belly. All while the King was forced to watch.”

“So that means… Mansel is—"

“Yep, the dead Kings unborn son. Well, I guess he’s born now. But he’s definitely not human anymore.” Just then Mansel swooped back down and squawked his usual squeaking as he got the 2’s attention. 

“Nee~ Nuu~ Mistress I found Sakura! She—she—Nee~ she’s in trouble.” Mansel squawked as he pointed towards Sakura’s direction.

“Oh no, okay Kagero lets go.”

“Go? Do I need to remind you I’m still naked? Do you know what its like to run naked when you have breasts as big as mine?” However, The Alchemist didn’t listen as she was already bolting off towards Sakura.

“Tsk~ I’d kill for a support Brassiere or some breast tape right now.” Kagero said under her breath as she followed after the green haired woman.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Mmm~ My Little Pussy cat.” The foul voice of the she-wolf Grima cried out in ecstasy as she continued to plunder Sakura’s delicate until now Virgin hole.

“Haa~ I can’t wait till your swelling with little Kitty cats. Given the pedigree of their mother, I’m betting your Kitties will be highly valued and prized. Everyone will want one of their own to keep. Mmm~ and I’ll be more than happy to supply them with little Neko Kitty’s. Gosh I feel just like a cat breeder, except far more literally.” Grima taunted her prey as she violently pistoned in and out of Sakura’s sore and abused cunt.

The She-Wolf had long since switched from Missionary, to fucking Sakura Doggy style. Possibly because it was the She-Wolfs performed position but more likely it was because Missionary position has long since become impossible considering Sakura’s new form.

“Ghh~ Oh I swear I can feel your Kitties playing around in there. Ooo~ oh I bet their going to grow up to be little Nekomata Breeding machines like their mother.” Grima said as she pushed in full length and forced Sakura’s expanded belly to dig deeper into the ground and grass and cum.

Sakura forced herself to hold in the cries of pain and anguish, but when she felt multiple sharp kicks resonate from within her belly, tears began to stream from the Nekomata.

Yes, Sakura’s form had changed drastically since the rape began. She now sported a belly that was aggressively large. Likely equal to a woman who was pregnant with sextuplets, or perhaps even larger, octuplets? It was hard to tell from this position. All Sakura really knew was that she could feel some kind of movement from within her womb. Movement that wasn’t just from the She-wolf’s repeated thrusts from her horse cock sized member.

Sakura knew that she must have been pregnant, but how was the question. Why could she already feel distinct and heavy movement from within her. Had her rape really been ongoing for multiple months? Had her attacker used some sort of magic to distort her sense of time? Or was there some sort of effect on her body causing her to go through some sort of super rapid pregnancy?

Sakura’s belly slid across the muddy valley floor. The floor wasn’t muddy because of recent rain, it was muddy because of the absolutely insane levels of ejaculate that spilled out from between her and the She-wolf.

“Unf~ Ugh Yeah, I bet your kitties are loving all that protein I’m feeding them. Ugh~ there’s so much that I bet their swimming in it.” The she-wolf commentated as she ejaculated out another physics defying load into Sakura, the excess flooded out of her and spilt onto the earth below, making an even bigger mess. “Aww yeah, Your Kitties are going to grow up big and strong with all the protein I’m feeding them.”

Sakura whimpered as the movement inside her belly increased, she didn’t want to think about it, but she could swear she felt the unidentified passengers within her grow larger suddenly. Maybe the she-wolf was telling the truth. Maybe her cum was causing some sort of rapid growth within her unborn children.

“Hmm~ I bet their already slutty kitties. I bet I got them hooked on cum from before they’re even born. These Nekomata whelps are going to be born into this womb as Nympho sluts. I’ll give some of them away to my close friends, but I’ll be sure to keep the cutest looking females. Gotta add them to the breeding stock you know. That way when it comes time to breed again, I can get you knocked up right alongside your daughters. Doesn’t that sound fun my little pussy cat? You can become a mommy again at the same time you become a grand mommy.”

“Noooo~” Sakura whimpered weakly. She cried not just for herself, but for the concern of her unborn children. Yes, even though she was raped, even though she never asked for these creatures that had infiltrated her womb, even though this pregnancy was straining her bodies in ways she never thought possible; she still felt a maternal connection to the unborn kittens. She still felt concern for them, and she was worried for their future. What kind of future would they have? Being slave pets for the foulest creatures imaginable. Being breeding slaves for the most deviant people of all.

“Nugh~ just imagine it Kitty, once you have your first litter, we can start on the second, and while you’re getting knocked up, so will your kids. Then we can start your third litter, and you’ll breed right alongside your kids and grandkids. Then in the fourth generation, great-grandchildren, grandchildren, children, and their matriarch, all lined up in a row for breeding. You and your descendants are going to eventually spawn thousands of slutty little pussy cats. I’ll sell your kitties to everyone who can afford them, and soon your spawn will be spread across to the 4 corners of the earth. Every Human family is going to have their own sexual relief Pussy cat.” The She-Wolf cruelly teased as she ejected another absurd amount of cum into Sakura’s cunt.

“ **Noooo`aaooo~hhhoooo** ~” Sakera shrieked out as tears and mucus rained down her face.

She was nearly completely broken at this point. Sakura could feel her unborn kitties grow again, having absorbed whatever foul unnatural energies that were imbedded in the she-wolfs cum caused them to grow further to a higher stage of development. How big she was Sakura did not know; she was under too much emotional trauma to properly judge the finer details of the world around her. All she knew was that her belly was feeling unbearably tight, and that was astonishing considering that she was a mythical Nekomata and her strength and endurance far exceeded the average Human.

“And you know what the best part is my pretty pussy?”

Sakura just whimpered.

“The best part is that as a Nekomata, you are incredibly long lived, nigh biologically immortal even. That means I can breed you for centuries. **NO**. Eons to come; we’ll keep doing this till you birth a thousand kitties; No. A thousand is too small a number. I don’t care how long it takes us; I’ll get you to the point where you become the mother to a million. **NO**. 10 million Pussy cats. And your children grandchildren and further descendants will all also be incredibly fertile and fecund. You’ll be the Matron of an entire species of Nekomata super sluts, a billion of your descendants will walk the earth, and all of them will be subservient to the human race. How does that sound; the proud Nekomata who once hated and detested humans, will now one day become the progenitor to a billion Nekomata sex slaves? Tell me the thought doesn’t turn you on.” The she wolf taunted into her ear as she came once more. Finally, she seemed to be petering out as her super-sized dick finally shrank just enough that the knot slipped out and with it a torrential cascade of ejaculate began leaking from Sakura’s cunt like an active hose.

The Cum continued to pour out of Sakura’s abused hole and as it did it formed a rather large puddle around the Nekomata. If it wasn’t for the fact that Sakura was partially suspended in the air due to her own oversized belly it wouldn’t be preposterous to say that she could have drowned in cum.

The she-wolf smiled smugly as she looked on at her work. Sakura was in a miserable state. Crying her eyes out and sobbing out globs of mucus all while cum was still dribbling out her cunt.

Grima then turned to the left and said. “Don’t bother. I know your there.”

L’Arachel and her possie had drunk another sip of invisibility potion in order to get closer to the She-wolf form of Grima. Now they had all stopped dead in their tracks as it seemed Grima was aware of them.

“My other half warned me that you might show up, he also said you might have some invisibility power up your sleeve. Let me guess, you wanted to sneak up and hit me over the head with another petrification potion?”

“How? You shouldn’t be able to see us right now.”

“Oh I can’t see you, but see; in this she-wolf form my hearing is actually greatly enhanced.” Grima twitched the canine ears atop her head as if it give emphasis to her words. “Also my sense of smell is a lot better, and one of you smells like she just fucked the other me.” Kagero shyly squeezed her thighs together and turned to the side, suddenly she was very thankful that she was invisible right now.

“I do have to say though, you have been quite the problem Alchemist. That big explosion that you dropped on us back at the castle. Oh yeah that hurt like hell. I had to dematerialize my second body because it was too damaged to continue operating. But just know that both me and my other self that you encountered back at the castle were controlled clones, puppets, not the real thing. I think you’ll find it a bit more difficult to beat—”

# * **Boooom** *

Suddenly a massive earth elemental fell from the sky and landed right on Grima. It was because of Mansel, his scent was unfamiliar to Grima. So L’Arachel had him fly up above the she-wolf and crack open another summoning potion.

“Quick we got to go get Sakura to safety.” L’Arachel shouted as she and Kagero sprinted over to the Nekomata’s side.

The earth began to shake and suddenly the earth elemental was tossed many yards up and away from the impact crater it had caused. Grima was still in full fighting spirit.

“Shit. One elemental isn’t going to be enough to handle her.” L’Arachel reached into her Alchemist supply kit and pulled out another summoning potion, she threw it at the ground and from its impact spawned a water elemental. “Go~ work with the earth elemental and do everything you can to destroy that She-wolf creature.”

The water elemental slithered forward like a snake and pounced upon its target trying to ensnare its foe in its liquid body. Grima fought back by conjuring strong winds, pushing the water back. But then Grima was tackled by the earth elemental whose solid body refused to bend to the howling wind.

The battle between the Elementals and Grima continued. Meanwhile L’Arachel and Kagero regained visibility as they got to Sakura.

“Oh shit, look at her she’s huge.” Although her belly had deflated slightly since the cum in her body could finally leak out properly. She still had an enormous belly. It was definitely octuplet size, if not maybe nonuplets or even decuplets. It was a wonder if she was sessile or not.

“Sakura are you okay?” L’Arachel asked as she tried to grab one of her arms and wrap it over her shoulder for support. “Hey Kagero come on. Get her other arm, help me move her.”

Before Kagero could move over to the other side Sakura stirred back into cognition and snapped at her. “No! Get away, don’t touch me!” Sakura cried out while trying to slip out of L’Arachel’s hold.

“Sakura—Sakura its okay. Were here to help you.” She pleaded trying to calm down the cat girl.

“Like I’d ever take help from you filthy Humans. I know what you want. You want to turn me and my babies into sex slaves for your putrid desires.” Sakura said while tears streamed her cheeks and mucus bubbled out her nose.

“Sakura please, were friends. You may not realize it but we knew each other in a past life.”

“Lier!... Just go away, I never want to see another human again. You all just want to hurt me. Me and my babies.” Sakura cried out while clutching her super-sized possibly decuplets pregnancy in a defensive manner.

“Ugh~ this is going nowhere.” Suddenly L’Arachel found herself sorely wishing that she still had some remembering potion, but what was left was smashed onto the floor back at the mansion thanks to Kagero’s little outburst.

“Okay look Sakura were all in a dream. All of this feels real, but in truth it’s actually just a really convincing simulation. Were all stuck in this dream, but it’s possible that you’re the dreamer. That means you have power over this dreamscape. You could do pretty much anything. You could get rid of the Grima’s, remove your pregnancy, or even better possibly wake up and save us all.”

“Re—Remove my pregnancy? How far does the cruelty of humanity go, first I’m impregnated against my will. Now a human is demanding that my children be aborted. No! I won’t allow it! I want let you hurt my babies!” Sakura cried out and tried to shuffle away, but the extreme abuse she suffered from her battle against the She-wolf and her subsequent rape had left her body drained of strength. She was so weak that she barely managed a few steps before falling over onto her belly and then rolling over so that she was flat on her back, the weight of her huge pregnancy pinning her down and leaving her immobile. 

Sakura completely broke down emotionally at this point. She began crying and babbling uselessly while clutching her belly. She was emotionally and mentally gone at this point. Nothing L’Arachel could say would make it through to her.

“Dammit! Hey Kagero do something. You’ve known her for longer than I have.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know? Console her; but more importantly prod her to see if she’s the dreamer. Ask her to wake up, or at least… I don’t know, ask her to imagine some clothes for you?”

Suddenly a black and purple aura enveloped Kagero’s body. Shadowy tendrils rose up and wrapped themselves across her body, slithering over her skin like a snake. The shadows slithered over her most private parts, her womanhood and her breasts. The shadows then proceeded to coalesce and from their union they took physical form and shaped themselves into a type of black metal chainmail bikini.

Although even calling it a chainmail bikini was a bit much. It was more a metallic c string thong that covered her pussy and slithered back into and in between her ass cheeks to cover up her asshole; and then there were 2 black metal pasties that caped her nipples but otherwise left the rest of her breasts completely uncovered. The only other piece of clothing that appeared were 2 black metallic looking heels for her feet, and a strange looking cape that seemed fused to her and draped down her back like flowing shadow mist.

“Holy crap. It worked. Sakura must be the dreamer.” L’Arachel cheered in joy as she leered at Kagero’s new appearance.

“Not quite.” Kagero said while conjuring a dagger made of shaped lightning and pointing it at L’Arachel’s chest.

“Kagero, what are you doing?” L’Arachel asked as she tried to take a step back but could not because she found that her right ankle was ensnared by a shadow tentacle that snaked forth from Kagero’s own shadow.

“ **Gaaah** ~” The alchemist screeched. “Kagero why are you doing this? Are you the dreamer?”

“No.” Kagero said darkly as a shadowy apparition of the male Grima appeared behind her.

“K—Kagero what’s the meaning of this?”

“Oh, remember when you said that your new life as an Alchemist felt ‘ _more real_ ’ than your old life as a princess? I find myself completely agreeing. _My new life is far more real to me than my old life_.”

“Ka—Kagero are you… are you betraying me?”

“Fu~fu~fu~ personally I don’t think we were ever in any sort of alliance. I’ve always been a faithful servant to my Master.”

“Kagero this is madness. Your ‘Master’ is Grima. A dark dragon. An enemy to humanity. How could you possibly ally yourself with them?” L’Arachel shouted while simultaneously reaching for a potion.

Suddenly 2 more shadow tentacle shot forth, one worked to ensnare her arm and pinned it behind her back, while the other grabbed at the potion she was reaching for. “Nu-uh Alchemist. You know your potions have really been problematic for my master’s plans. Let’s see I’m guessing this one’s another elemental.”

“Please Kagero see reason. Look what they did to Sakura. Do you really want to be turned into some breeding sow for their sick plans?”

“Oh, don’t mention stuff like that. Mmm~ ❤ I would love for nothing more than to have the great honor of being my Masters breeding cow.” Kagero said lustfully as she grinded her thighs together and then began to play with her own breasts right in front of the Alchemist and Nekomata.

The shadowy apparition behind Kagero snapped its fingers and in a flash L’Arachel was completely naked except for her Alchemy goggles. All of her clothes and potions were now in a neat pile right in front of Kagero.

It was at this point that Mansel came swooping out of the sky, and divebombed towards Kagero. “Nee~ Unhand Mistress L’Arachel.”

Kagero’s Ninja training from her former life kicked in. In a flash shadows coalesced in her hand and took the shape of a black metal shuriken, Kagero immediately threw the weapon with her off hand and hit her target effortlessly. Mansel dropped to the ground between Kagero and L’Arachel.

“Mansel No!” the alchemist cried out as she watched Mansel’s body twitch.

“Oh, don’t tell me you care about the thing. Didn’t you tell me that this Homunculus was created from some Kings unborn child? Surely an _Evil Alchemist_ wouldn’t care at all about what happens to a Homunculus right? I mean he’s just a tool to you.” L’Arachel just grit her teeth and stared on at Kagero.

“But don’t worry, unlike you I have a Heart. So, let’s see here.” Kagero shifted through L’Arachel’s potions and pulled out 2 of them.”

“Okay first the healing potion.” Kagero said as she poured the bottle over Mansel’s wound.

“And know we’ll use the gigantism potion.” L’arachels eyes widen as Mansel’s body grew to be larger than a Grizzly bear.

Finally the apparition of male Grima spoke as his body became less shadowy and turned more corporeal. “Now we need to use the love potion.”

“We—where did you get that? I didn’t have a love potion on me.”

“Oh, don’t go thinking that you’re the only Alchemist here.” Grima said as he poured the love potion on top of the giant Mansel’s body.

Mansel stirred and his larger than Grizzly bear form, thrashing about and kicking up grass and dirt.

“Now let’s give the guy the object of his most desire.” Kagero said as she waved her hands and then the shadow tentacles that held L’Arachel flung the alchemist over so that her naked form landed on top the giant homunculus chest.

Mansel gripped L’Arachel’s body as he awoke from his stupor, staring at his Mistress with a gaze that he had never used before. 

“Mansel—Mansel please you need to—Ahhhh!~” L’Arachel cried out as she was lifted up into the air by Mansel’s newly enlarged arms.

“ **Please Mansel** what are you doing!?” But then she felt it brush up against her thigh. It was a huge phallus that was practically the size of a horses. It was still growing and pushing upward in the air as it continued to reach its full length. It eventually glided across her ass cheek as L’Arachel saw a change in Mansel’s eyes.

Mansel hoisted her up by the side of her chest and raised her up so that her quim was just a centimeter above his colossal penis. L’Arachel was being held in a standing position; she was standing on the lower torso of Mansel’s enlarged body, and his cock was just a centimeter below her womanhood. Mansel’s cock was nearly equal in length to L’Arachel’s legs. She wasn’t a tall woman per say, but she also wasn’t a short woman. Her legs had to be about 32 inches, so what that made Mansel’s cock 30 or 31 inches long. L’Archachel was literally standing right above a 2 and half foot long member that was poised to impale her.

“Mansel no you can’t do this. Putting that thing in me would be like shoving an entire limb in me.” She pleaded to Mansel, but the homunculus seemed to almost be in another world as he gazed at his creator like she was some kind of fancy elaborate sex doll.

Mansel lowered her down by a centimeter so that her quim was finally touching the tip of Mansel's cock. L’Arachel shuttered and shivered at the feeling of something inhumanly large being at the entrance of womanhood. “Mansel please no; think about this. That thing will destroy me, it’ll split me apart and tear through all my internal organs. I’ll be dead by the first thrust.”

“Ah don’t worry about that.” The male Grima said as suddenly L’Arachel felt a strange liquid pour down on her head and chest. It was definitely a potion and its effects were seeping into her body. “Elasticity potion. Now your body is as stretchy as rubber. Now you’ll be able to take on a cock 6 times your own size, so Mansel’s little piece should be a cake walk.”

It was then that Mansel let out a roar of lust as he pulled her down in one sudden and quick thrust. 

L’Arachel felt sensations that she had never felt before in her life. Mansel’s dick rammed through her with so much speed and power. He stretched her uterus upward and his dick climbed higher and higher. The intestines, kidneys, stomach, pancreas, liver, heart, and lungs. All of them had to make way as 2 and a half feet worth of cock stretched out her uterus like a tube balloon. Mansel’s cock was thick, so thick that it was visibly bulging outward against her skin from within her torso. You could literally see the outline of the thing as it snaked up from the vagina all the way up to and past the breast. L’Arachel was practically giving the thing a tit-fuck as it sawed through her.

Mansel pulled L’Arachel up and down, dragging her from the near tip to the base of his cock with each full length stroke. He was basically using her body as a life-size pocket-pussy. Piston press thrusts caused her organs to rumble around like they were in a bounce house. With every balls deep thrust from Manse’s behalf the bulge of his cock snaked in-between L’Arachel’s breast and practically bopped her in the face. His cock was so deep when he was balls deep that L’Arachel could practically kiss the tip of the bulge. She could practically fill it in her throat. 

L’Arachel felt like she was a living condom, like she was a living sex doll. Mansel was sliding her along and allowed her no agency with his fucking. She tried to cry out, but each time her voice failed as Mansel’s cock brushed past her lungs and knocked the air right out of them. Every time the homunculus pulled out L’Arachel was given another chance to breathe, but every time he thrust in the breath would be blown out in roaring gasps of unwanted erotic pleasure.

Yes as much as L’Arachel detested it, as much as she hated herself for it. There was a small part of her brain that was going crazy in pleasure. Could she really be blamed though, she had no control of the situation. So was it really wrong for at least a small part of her brain to find pleasure in this madness.

Mansel being a virgin to sex wasn’t exactly some expert pleasurer, he was more of a 3 pump chump. So after less than a minute worth of savage thrusting Mansel finally felt his cock twitch indicating the start of his release.

Mansel pulled his creator down all the way to the base as his cock swelled inside of her, stretching her already-gaping cunt even wider. His balls made an audibly sound like a growling stomach indicating his sperm was racing towards his dilated piss-slit. His urethra bulged as sperm traveled through it, L’Arachel’s belly actually twitched in tandem with Mansel’s cock. The jizz was as thick as porridge and it came out in spurts with each twitch of his dick. 5 times, 10 times, 12, 15, 20. The virgin cum-shots were thick and powerful, cum flowed into L’Arachel like water filling up a balloon. The virgin Homunculus was rearranging her insides with his first ever ejaculation. Her uterus was swelling up like it was going through a time-lapse pregnancy. 

Each load was bigger than the last, bloating his creators belly out till it reached the size of a 9 months pregnant belly. Then it grew even larger. None of it leaked out, between her pussy’s vice grip and Mansel’s insane thickness; the extra thick inhuman cum could only accumulate more and more within L’Arachel’s womb. Twins, Triplets, Quadruplets. Her belly grew out as Mansel’s climax seemed to have no end. 

He kept cumming. It felt like he would never stop. His balls weren’t running dry, they were producing more and more semen; all so that he could have more seed to implant in his creator. Quintuplets, Sextuplets, Septuplets. L’Arachels belly grew to sizes that were nearing that of Sakura’s. Finally now that Mansel wasn’t thrusting, but was instead hilted and engaged in an endless orgasm. L’Arachel at last had an opportunity cry out, her scream was not one of terror, but ecstasy.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Kagero and Grima walked over to Sakura. She was a quivering, blabbering mess of emotion.

“Hi Sakura, I know your hurt right now, I know your scared and feel powerless. That she-wolf treated you very poorly. She was far too rough and much too aggressive.” Kager said in a cool, gentile, motherly voice as she knelt down next to Sakura.

“I want you to know though, that things will get better. We want to help you, we want to make you feel better. See my master made me feel better. My past life was hard, it was constant fighting and working to serve the needs of others. I was basically a slave who was expected to lay down my life for the sake of my old masters. Now though. Now me and my master serve each other. I work for him and he works for me. We complement each other. I pleasure him and he pleasures me.” Kagero said as she planted a hand down on Sakura’s bloated belly and began rubbing. Sakura would have recoiled at the touch, but something about Kagero’s tone and sweet voice lulled her into a nostalgic sense of safety.

Sakura allowed Kagero to continue rubbing her pregnant belly. It felt nice, pleasurable even. “Sakura, I can tell that you’ve had a really difficult time, you’ve had a really lonely life, but it’s okay now. I’m here for you; were here for you.” Sakura’s whimpers slowly quieted as she got lost in the nostalgic trance of Kagero’s eyes. She couldn’t tell why, but for some reason she felt like she could completely trust this black-chainmail clad stranger.

“Sakura, your pregnancy… your babies… you may feel hurt by their progenitor, but believe me Sakura that these babies are a blessing. They will love you unconditionally and you will love them. They are your family, and they desire love and security more than anything else in the world; and that’s what we can give you.” Kagero said as she continued to rub her belly, meanwhile the male Grima snapped his fingers and caused all the jizz, dirt, and grass stains to magically clear away from Sakura’s body, leaving her fresh and clean.

“We can give you safety, we can give you love, we can give you… pleasure.” Kagero whispered as she lowered her head between Sakura’s legs and licked at her inner folds. Sakura’s eyes shot out wide and then clenched shut. She then let out a soft purr like a cat, fitting since she was a Nekomata. Sakura did not resist, she accepted it. Something about Kagero felt right, something about her made Sakura feel safe, wanted, loved.

The male Grima was the next to speak. “She’s right Sakura. My sister treated you so wrong, but I’m different. I want to help you, I want to make you feel wanted, I want you to be loved, and most importantly I want you to have a family, to save you from your loneliness.” Grima took up the roll of belly stroker while Kagero continued to lap away at Sakura’s pussy.

“Being the solitary Nekomata of the mountain valley must have been so lonely; but you don’t have to be alone anymore. You don’t have to cast yourself off to the middle of nowhere. If you let others into your life they can complete you in ways that you could never imagine before.”

Kagero took a moment to pause her attentiveness to Sakura’s slit so that she could speak up. “Yes Sakura, just look at me as the example. Ever since I let Master into my life I have been the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Kagero continued her administration and as she did so Sakura mewled and purred into the pleasure she was receiving. Eventually the pressure grew and Sakura’s loins tightened. It was then that she finally came to a release; a mixture feminine fluid and She-wolf jizz came squirting out of Sakura’s cunt and pouring into Kagero’s mouth. Sakura screamed in euphoric pleasure. “Yesssss~ ❤ I want to be loved toooooooo~❤!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed that chapter.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated, and comments are open to all. ( _please comment and tell me what you liked and what you hated, feedback is needed so that I can potentially improve_.)
> 
> If you see a big mistake please point it out and I'll try to resolve it. ( _seriously no one has commentated on this, its just me adding bonus notes_.)
> 
> Remember, if you haven't read the infection of Malice yet, then please do so, its my other big story. New chapters for the Infection of Malice are on the way, I can't give an exact date yet, but I can say that new chapters are being worked on. The story will continue.
> 
> [Please click or tap on this sentence to be taken over to the Infection of Malice. And then be sure to bookmark it, give it a kudos, and leave some comments.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986595/chapters/47318026)
> 
> Thank you so so so very much for taking the time to read this silly story.


	8. Halloween Trick or Treat Part 2 Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax is here
> 
> The forth maiden has appeared.
> 
> How will the chaos unfold?
> 
> Can the heroines pull out of this triumphantly?
> 
> It's truly do or die now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, I was really busy and couldn't post anything yesterday.
> 
> This story has finally overcome my other story 'the Infection of Malice' in terms of hits. Not surprising since 'the Infection of Malice' is still on hiatus, but do remember that new chapters for that story are being worked on. So please, pretty please be sure to check out the infection of Malice. Bookmark the story so you don't miss the updates.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986595/chapters/47318026
> 
> Also please know that this still isn't the last chapter of this [part 2 of the story] There are still some epilogue chapters that close up the story, I'll be posting them later.
> 
> ...
> 
> This chapter is kind of wild in terms of content. Its not really filled with erotica, but there is some erotic eliminates sprinkled in here and there. I really don't want to spoil the chapter, so just trust me when I say you got to read it for yourself to find out what's in it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Grrrrrrrrroooooooooooo~ A loud stomach growl echoed through the bleak forest as a lilac haired woman shuffled through the gloom. “Sooo—Soooo hungry. I neeeed—need souls.”

“So you need souls?” A green haired girl dressed in red appeared before the lilac woman.

“Souls—soul!” The lilac woman lurched towards the green haired girl at blinding speeds, but when she reached her target she merely phased through the girl, leaving no effect or mark on her target.

“Yeah I’m more a figment, or illusion. You’d have a tuff time getting my soul, but if you’re really hungry then you should know that there’s some souls nearby; right next to you even.”

“S—Souls?”

“Yes souls” at least a handful, all hidden in orthogonal space. Just imagine that your whole world exist on a single line, and the souls that you want to eat are all on another line intersecting yours. All you got to do is jump from one line to the other and then you’ll be there.”

“Ju—jump?”

“Oh you’ll figure it out.” And just like the Chester cat; the little girl in red disappeared just as quickly as she appeared.

“Just jump.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Kagero had moved over to examine L’Arachel and Mansel. It seemed that Mansel was more or less finished and L’Arachel was laying on top of him so to speak. With their genitalia still connected to one another.

* * *

* * *

“{Mansel what are the Grima’s doing?}” L’Arachel spoke out in silent telepathy.

* * *

* * *

Kagero placed a hand on L’Arachels expanded belly. It was so full of jizz that it was bloated out like a balloon. It looked like it was past decuplets in size, even bigger than Sakura’s belly. “Fu~fu~fu~ Look at your super stuffed womb. It’s even bigger than Sakura’s, and it’s all just cum. I wonder if his sperm works, like do you think any of his swimmers are in there searching for an egg to fertilize?”

* * *

* * *

“{They seem to be distracted by something. Someone came in and now their using some shadow magic, or something similar.}” Mansel replied also using telepathy.

* * *

* * *

“Haaaaah~ I’m jealous. I’m the only one who hasn’t been knocked up yet. Although that’s kind of your fault. You pulled master off of me and then turned him to stone before he could cum inside; but I forgive you. I can’t really blame you because you didn’t realize how great master is yet. But I’m sure that now that you’ve seen a demonstration of the pleasures that master can give, I’m positive that you’ll come to see the light.

* * *

* * *

“{Good so their distracted, okay remember we only have one chance to pull this off. Be quick and accurate.}” L’Arachel spoke in telepathy before getting ready to get into action.

* * *

* * *

Suddenly L’Arachel turned towards Kagero and shot her arm out at intense speeds. Her arm snaked around Kagero’s neck twice before her hand clasped over Kagero’s mouth. Then her arm expanded causing a tightening compression upon Kagero’s throat, this constricting action restricted the airway and limited her ability to shout.

“Surprised Kagero? You shouldn’t be, the elasticity potion you gave me doesn’t just work on my torso. My whole body is stretchy and elastic now. 

Kagero wasn’t one to stay passive. She immediately tried to fight back. Summoning forth a dagger made of shaped lightning, then she stabbed the lightning blade into Kagero’s shoulder.

“L’Arachel simply smirked before shooting out her other arm and snaking it around Kagero’s torso and limbs, before then lifting her up and wrapping Kagero in something akin to a hogtie. “Sorry Kagero but the elasticity potion gives the target a body akin to rubber, and rubber is an amazing electrical insulator.”

L’Arachel quickly hopped off Mansel with surprising agility. “Quick Mansel go get my stuff.” Mansel galloped off towards L’Arachels coat and alchemical equipment. “Sorry Kagero but you chose to side with the wrong team.”

Kagero attempted to scream through L’Arachels palm but the constriction around her neck was forbidding it, and ultimately the lack of air was finally getting to her. Her head was starting to spin as a lack of oxygen was prompting the potential for her to pass out.

Mansel came back and handed L’Arachel a syringe that was filled with a potion. “Look Kagero, this syringe is filled with the petrification potion. You’re going to be a statue for a bit, but I promise that when this is all over I’ll _maybe_ forgive you.”

Kagero attempted to scream out with what little air she had left but it was fruitless as the syringe sank into her flesh and the potion flowed into her body. A few seconds later Kagero was a statue and L’Arachel let go of her petrified body.

L’Arachel then donned her alchemist coat and hitched her remaining equipment to it. She was still naked besides her coat and goggles as she didn’t have the time to fully attire herself. “Alright now it’s time to attend to Sakura.”

L’Arachel and Mansel made their way over to the still sessile Sakura. Her belly was technically smaller than L’Arachel by a bit, but L’Arachel had the benefit of an elastic body and could expand her limbs to give her greater mobility, Sakura not having that was left immobile under the weight of her own stuffed uterus.

“Oh Gosh Sakura, look what they did to you.” L’Arachel said while quickly pulling out a potion.

Sakura looked over to L’Arachel with glazed eyes. Her mind was so broken that she was incapable of properly processing the world around her. All she did was smile while rubbing her own belly. “Look—look, I think my babies are almost ready to come out.

A grim look enveloped L’Arachel’s face. She responded to Sakura in a cold somber voice. “Yeah Sakura… here let me give you some medicine that will ease the pain for you.” Sakura didn’t even resist when L’Arachel poured some of the potion into her mouth, she was too far gone to have the ability to resist anything.

L’Arachel had lied to Sakura when she said it would ease the pain. Instead it was a potion of forgetting. The opposite of the remembering potion. It would send Sakura into a short comma while her mind forgot all events of the past day. Hopefully that would mean she wouldn’t remember anything from the Halloween party onward, but none of that would matter if L’Arachel didn’t win the day here and now.

“Okay Mansel it’s do or die now.”

“Nee!” Mansel said in confirmation as L’Arachel pulled out some paints from her kit and began drawing an alchemical symbol on Sakura’s belly.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

[[About 2 minutes earlier.]]

The female Grima walked towards her male half with a scowl on her face. The earth elemental that she had been fighting was reduced to dust and rubble. The water elemental was boiled to vaper by her black flames.

“So you didn’t help me because?”

The male Grima looked up to his female counterpart and smirked. “What you needed my help? I thought you took care of them just fine.”

“Tsk~ well at least we finally got all three under control.”

“Yeah no thanks to you.”

“Excuse me!?”

“What? Count up the score. Kagero; that was me. Sakura, you failed to turn her, I had to finish up what you started. And L’Arachel, She’s being broken down as we speak. That 3 for 3 and it was all me.”

“Okay first, L’Arachel hasn’t been broken yet, so that’s only 2. Second, Sakura was mine, I had her completely under control till you let L’Arachel show up. And third, are you telling me that you didn’t help out with the elementals because you wanted to increase your score?” The female Grima said with hands on her hips.

“Hahaha look, this is a team effort. So long as we get the job done then everything is good. I’m just pointing out that if we were keeping score, I would be winning. By a lot.”

“Okay look…”— Before the argument between the 2 Grima’s could continue; A shimming tear in space opened up high in the sky, and from the tear fell a small humanoid figure. The humanoid fell to the ground quickly, and hit the grassy earth with a very ungraceful thud.

“What the? Why’s Ilyana here, wasn’t she a special case?”

“Maybe its because its already time to move on to phase 2?”

“Souls… Souls—souls.” Ilyana murmured as she slowly lifted herself up from the ground. Despite falling from such a high height, she seemed to have suffered no damage.

“We should start with L’Arachel. She was such a pain in my ass. I’d love to see her get drained first.” The female Grima said with a sly grin on her face.

“Souls!!…” In a sudden burst of speed Lyana sprinted towards the two Grima’s at speeds that were much faster than a horses gallop. Ilyana leapt into the air ready to strike at the two, but while she was in midair the Grima’s quickly countered. Taking an active stance and weaving shadows, the two shot forth a barrage of shadow tentacles that roped lassoed and pined the feral Ilyana.

“Woah—whoa there little missy. We’re not the food you want, trust me. You try eating our souls and you’re sure to give yourself a tummy ache.” The male said while tightening his hold.

“Yeah, the snack you’re looking for is right over there. Why don’t you take a seat so we can serve you?” The female said, but as she turned to look at L’Arachel she was shocked and mortified.

“What!! Where’d she go!!?” Female Grima’s shouted out.

Suddenly a flask hit the ground in front of the two Grima’s feet and from its chemical eruption an air elemental arose into existence.

“Shit, this again?” the male Grima said.

The air elemental immediately went to work. It conjured a typhoon of wind that wiped across the mountain valley. The cherry blossom petals were ripped off the trees as hurricane speed winds roared across the land.

“Don’t worry! I got this! You hold down Ilyana!” The female Grima shouted against the winds and moved in to counter the air elemental. She used her own wind magic to counter the air elementals. However, just as she had begun to push back against the elemental, said elemental seemed to vanish into thin air; which should not have been surprising at all considering that the air elemental was composed of air.

“Okay what happened? Weren’t you watching the alchemist?”

“Tsk~ I can say the same thing back to you. How come you didn’t notice anything?”

“Oh nu~ uh~ don’t spin this around at me Mr. 3 for 3. You said you subdued all of the Vessels all by yourself and that I was of no help. Well, what happened? I thought you took care of everything?” The Female Grima shouted angrily at her other half.

“Look I think this isn’t the time for argument. L’Arachel got away and we need to look for her and find out how she escaped.”

“Tsk~ That’s just because you don’t want to admit that you fucked up. If you actually took a more active role in subduing L’Arachel we wouldn’t be in this mess, but no you had to get lazy.”

“Me Lazy? Okay I think the glass house should watch were she throws stones because—”

# Boooooooooooommm

Suddenly a huge ark of light struck the ground between the two Grima’s and from its impact sprung a huge explosion. Both Grima’s had managed to leap away from the explosion at the last second, although they were certainly singed by its heat.

Both Grima’s looked up at the trajectory that the arc of light came from. From it they saw L’Arachel riding the newly enlarged Mansel.

“What the? How did you get free?”

“Oh, you gave me everything I needed to defeat you. It was all just a matter of waiting for the perfect moment to put it all together.”

“But Mansel?”

“Mansel was always loyal to me. You literally dosed him with a love potion, if he loves me then why wouldn’t he be perfectly loyal to me.”

“But he fucked you.”

“All part of the plan.”

“Getting raped was part of your plan!?” The female Grima shouted.

“How did you get the potions? Kagero was watching them” The male Grima asked.

“You used an elasticity potion on me. That does a lot more than just make my torso extra stretchy.” L’Arachel demonstrated by stretching out her arm by a good few yards and waved it around. “You know for a ninja, she really wasn’t that hard to subdue.”

“So you waited till we were distracted before making your grand escape?”

“Well given how often you argue with each other I figured it wouldn’t take long till it happened again.”

“Humph~ you know I’ve gotten real tired of you L’Arachel. You’ve made this whole mission about **_twice_** , maybe even **_thrice_** as long as it needed to be. So you know what, I’m actually happy that you’re giving me a good excuse to give you some pain.” The female Grima jumped up and pointed a finger at L’Arachel. From that finger she shot out a bolt of lightning towards the Alchemist. L’Arachel reacted fast and shot her arm out, from which her hand expanded to a size much larger than her own body. The lightning struck her hand but failed to do any damage to the rubbery hand.

“Ha~ is that all you got? I expected a bit more from the Fell Dragon. Here let me show you some of what I got.” L’Arachel pulled down her goggles and fixed her gaze on the Female Grima, from her goggles 2 laser beams shot out and instantly struck their target, exploding and creating a small dust cloud that enveloped the targeted Grima.

In a sudden burst of wind the dust clouds were blown away and the Female Grima floated triumphantly with nothing more than a singed cloak. “Hahaha did you really think tha—ack.” The Grima was cut off as a white ball of goo was lodged into her mouth during her gloat. Grima feverously spat out the goo and wiped at her tongue as she tried to get the taste out of her mouth.

“ **Pleh—bleh – fleh** ~ what is this stuff?”

“Oh that it’s just semen. You should be familiar with it considering you stuffed me with so much of it. Consider this a small case of re-gifting.”

“You fucking shot Jizz in my mouth!” The female Grima screamed out in anger as she rocketed towards the duo.

“What? Considering what you did to Sakura I would have thought you would be into it.” L’Arachel casually replied as Grima closed the gap. Luckily for her the distance between each other was just enough that before Grima could reach her the Air Elemental reappeared and struck out at the fell dragon.

“Alright Air Elemental hold her off for a second! I’ve got some seeds to plant.”

As the Air Elemental bought them some time, Mansel flew them away and created more distance from the action. Meanwhile a complex series of Alchemical tattoos appeared on L’Arachels nude body. L’Arachel placed a hand on her belly and it quickly shrank down to octuplets or Septuplets.

“ _The liquids of the prime Materia will spill forth, and from its flow life shall spring forth, the earth will give birth, and the children of nature will stand strong against the black creatures of the sky. So says the emerald tablets. So says Thoth. So say I!_ ” L’Arachel finished her chant and immediately the land began to shake as if there was an earthquake. The earth split open and from the ravine a tower of wood shot forth. At least a half dozen more wooden towers followed. They grew high into the sky, reaching many hundreds of feet. From the wood limb like branches shot out, one of them nearly clawing the Female Grima.

“Shit what is this?” The male Grima shouted as he looked on at the towering trees appearing before him.

“Souls! Souls!” Ilyana cried out still struggling against the shadow tentacles.

“What you think some Trees are going to scare me? I’m a dragon, and I’m not about to let some gardening stu—ack~” The Grima cried out as another Branch limb took life and swatted at her as if she was a fly.

The Trees shook and roared. Bark exploded off their bodies as they flexed. New Branch limbs formed as the trees uprooted themselves and then stood their ground on trunk like legs. Now a team of Giant Ent’s loomed high over the Fell Dragons, their gaze as cold as a mountain.

“Whoa, okay I admit. Was not expecting that.” The male Grima said as he looked up to meet the gaze of the hundred feet tall wooden warriors. 

“ **Attack!** ” L’Arachel shouted out. 

The Wooden Ent’s began their assault. Wooden limbs the size of houses came crashing down on the two Grima’s. The Female one used her advanced wind magic to fly out of the way. Whizzing and weaving through the air like how a house fly might dodge a flyswatter. The Male one had to abandon his hold on Ilyana. Jumping out of the path of a huge wooden limb right before it could hit him.

“ **Sooooooouuuuuullllllsss!!** ” Ilyana cried out freeing herself from the shadow tentacles and attempting to chase after the male Grima; however her chase was cut short as a giant wooden limb hammered her down, embedding her body between the bark of the Ent’s limb.

“Hahaha did you really think this could stop me?” The female Grima cackled as she weaved in and out, dodging the Ent’s attacks. She conjured up a halo of black flames, the flames grew stronger and pulsed with un-light. The female Grima dodged another attack as the black flames coiled down her arms and collected in the palms of her hands; Grima then pointed the palms of her hands towards the nearest Ent and from them a conflagration of black flames spewed out and rushed towards the target.

But miraculously the flames were cast aside just before they could reach their target. It was the Air Elemental, it had returned and summoned a gale of wind to blow back the black flames.

The Ent’s didn’t allow the distraction to be wasted. Arcs of energy welled up from the earth and flowed into the Ent’s. Raw power cackled within their wooden bodies as the Ent’s prepared to unleash something powerful.

In a flash of green and yellow light, unknown energies shot out of the Ent’s. The beams of power arced through the air and homed in on the female Grima. It was unavoidable. Her body was cooked as the power of nature smote the fell dragon. She crashed down into one of the ravines that the Ent’s sprang forth from.

But just as suddenly as one Fell dragon went down, so too did one of the Wooden titans. Black hungry flames attacked the skin of the Ent. The wood caught fire immediately and soon the whole body was consumed by the black flames. From the root to the highest branch. The Ent fell forward and crashed heavily into the earth below. Its body quickly becoming ash.

It was the other Grima. While focus was diverted to the female, the male one had played the role of the stealthy one. Quietly maneuvering over to the roots of one of the Ent’s. This was proof that although the Ent’s were strong. The fell dragons were stronger than strong. They could easily destroy even these hundred foot Titans with just a single attack if given the opportunity. 

“Shit. This won’t be enough. Got to give them more back up.” L’Arachel said this as she placed a hand on her belly and repeated the chant. Her stomach shrunk to sextuplets and much like before the ground shook as more creatures climbed out of the ravines. These ones however were not the giants like the Ents. They were only about as tall as a man, but they made up for their size by being much greater in number.

About a hundred creatures made of tied vines flew out and swarmed the skies like locus searching for food. They flew across the burning body of the Ent and searched for the Male Robin. There near the root legs of another Ent. The Grima was already ready to smite another Ent. As He set his second Ent on fire the male Grima was assaulted by a small legion of flying Vine squids. The flying vine squids all dog piled down on the Grima. Trapping him in a huge pile of plant matter.

Then, before Grima could counter with more flames, the remaining Ent’s charged up another burst of Nature energy. A cascade of earthly energy’s fell upon Grima’s body, cooking him like an oven while he was in the plant matter pile. L’Arachel smirked, knowing that even if that didn’t finish them off, at the very least it definitely hurt them.

“Just this isn’t going to be enough. I’m going to have to”—

“ **HEeAaaaaaaaHhhhhh!!!** ”

The Female Grima shot up into the sky at the speed of a rocket. She charged towards L’Arachel with a black flaming blade in hand.

“ **Enough!** I am absolutely sick of this. I’m ending this now!” The female Grima cried out as she struck L’Arachel with the flaming black blade.

L’Arachel and Mansel were bisected, but as the two half’s of their bodies separated, so too did their bodies dissolve into tufts of Cherry blossom petals.

“What the… That’s Sakura’s move.”

“Its mine now!” A voice called out from multiple directions. It was L’Arachel, at least a dozen copies of her, and all of the copies were flying on angel like wings made out of cherry blossom petals.

Grima prepared another black fire ball but she was struck down by one of the Ent’s before she could fire it off. Grima crashed down back into the same Ravine she just came out of.

“ **No!... No! No! No!** I will not be made a fool of by some green haired princess!” The female Grima cried out from the bottom of the Ravine as shadows enveloped her body.

The Remaining Ent’s prepared to fire another energy blast down the Ravine; but before they could do anything the Ground tore itself further open as a giant wall of blackness clawed its way up out of the Ravine, tearing and shattering the earth as it pulled itself upward.

It was Grima in its full Fell Dragon form. The Creature had surpassed the hundred feet tall wooden titans by an order of magnitude. A far greater than 1,000 feet long Dragon tore its way free from the earth. Just the action of freeing itself from the ravine was more than enough to crush 2 of the Ent’s beneath its great weight. The earth cried as the energy emanated off the Fell Dragons body was enough to turn the ground below into lava. The remaining Ent’s sunk into the lava. Their bodies burning and cracking apart. One of the Ent’s arms exploded open, it was Ilyana; she had freed herself from the wood and frantically peeked her head up towards the giant Dragon above.

“That’s a big soul.”

“ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!” The Fell Dragon cried out.

“ ** _Nuuugh_** ~ so were finally resorting to that huh. Didn’t think it was necessary, but at least now I can definitively say that I didn’t flinch first.” The Male Grima commentated as he stared up at his female counter part.

“{Nee~ Nee~ it’s do or die right Mistress?}”

“{Right Mansel. This is where we put it all to the test.}” L’Arachel said telepathically while looking down at a small red – purple crystal in the palm of her hand.

L’Arachel placed a hand on her belly and it shrunk from a sextuplet size stomach to a standard single pregnancy size stomach. The alchemical tattoos on her body glowed deeply as the ritual began, L’Arachel chanting, but this time in a completely unknown language.

A storm coalesced above the mountain valley. Dark ominous clouds leaked rain and cried out thunder and lightning. High speed Winds swept across the valley as trees were shaken to their roots and the ash remains of the Ent’s were scattered in all directions.

The Air Elemental rematerialized and attempted to attack the Giant Fell Dragon. It was trying to buy time, even if only a few seconds, to give its summoner a chance to bring forth her next gambit. But no matter how hard it tried, the Air Elementals attacks could do nothing but annoy the Mountain sized Dragon.

Eventually The Fell Dragon set its multi eyed gaze upon the Elemental, it brought its head down and opened a mouth large enough to consume a castle in a single bite. It then inhaled a mountain sized lung full of air. The Air Elemental tried to flee but it was vacuumed up by the negative pressure. The Elemental was literally defeated just by the act of the Dragon breathing.

“ **WHAT NOW LITTLE PRINCESS? DO YOU HAVE ANYMORE TRICKS UP YOUR SLEAVE THAT CAN SAVE YOU FROM THIS?** ”

“Tsk~ Did you already forget? I already said that you gave me everything I needed to defeat you.”

“ **RRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH!!!** ” Grima cried out as it prepared to fire a beam at the L’Arachel clones. But before Grima could fire off a shot, a huge object descended from the clouds and crashed into the Fell Dragon. It was another Dragon, one made of wood and plants and earth. It flew into Grima and sunk its fangs into the Fell Dragons neck.

“ **AAAAAUUUUUUUGGHHH!!!** ” Grima cried out in pain as the beam of energy it had ready was wasted, it having been fired off aimlessly into the air when the other dragon attacked her neck.

The new Dragon wasn’t as large as Grima, but it was comparable enough in size that it could do some damage to the Fell Beast.

The Fell Dragon shook and shaked as it struggled to free itself of the Natura Dragons attack.

“ **GUUUUUUAAAAHH!!! LITTLE HELP HERE!** ” Grima Cried out, directing its words to her male counterpart down below.

“Humph~ Well okay but you definitely owe me after this.” The male Grima said as he too allowed a Shadowy aura to envelope his whole body. It took but mere seconds for his form to grow and shift to the size of a mountain. In just a few seconds he was equal in size to his female counterpart and now 2 Fell Dragons roamed the sky’s, Their size so great that they would have blotted out the sun if it were not for the intense overcast storm that formed a sort of firmament above the mountain valley.

“Don’t think that making the fight 2 on 1 will change the outcome. You’re all just a bunch of slow dimwitted mistakes that think your greater than you actually are.” L’Arachel mocked from all directions as more and more clones of herself descended from the stormy sky. At first it was dozens, then it was hundreds, and then further still more came down, thousands, millions, an uncountable number of clones fell from the black sky, all flying on angel like wings formed out of Cherry blossom petals.

The L’Arachel clones manifested weapons made out of Cherry blossom petals. Bow and arrows, spears and javelins, they manifested their weapons and began a multimillion man charge towards the Fell Dragon. They struck their weapons down on the scales of the male Dragon. Sadly no damage seemed to be occurring.

“ **HAHAHA~ DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT COULD DO ANYTHING TO ME? YOU’RE LIKE ANTS.** ” The male Grima chuckled as he swung his massive body around, as it crashed into The L’Arachel’s their bodies were smashed and reduced into nothing but a scattered pile of Cherry blossom petals. Grima beat his wings with such intensity that the air pressure alone was enough to rip many of the Clones apart, they too becoming nothing more than scattered pink petals.

“Tsk~ you would think that one who claims to be a smart as you do would know that Ants kill more than 30 humans every year.” L’Arachel mocked as another 40 million clones of herself came flying in from the sky, and hundreds of millions more were following shortly behind.

They all fell upon the male Grima’s body and climbed over it like insects, attempting to dig under scales and tear into the flesh underneath. They swarmed his whole body. Billions of L’Arachel’s climbed over the Fell Dragon like Ants swarming a carcass. They sought to cover every surface, weighing down his wings and tail. Many climbed over the face and attempted to claw away at his eyes. Others even willingly fed themselves into the Dragons maw all just to get an opportunity to reach less durable flesh where their attacks might do more damage.

“ **HA~ WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO DO? ANNOY ME TO DEATH? MERE ANTS COULD NEVER HARM MY FLESH, IT DOESN’T MATTER IF THERE WERE A HUNDRED BILLION OF YOU. IT WILL ALL JUST END THE SAME!** ”

Grima flew higher into the sky as a Shadow aura enveloped his whole mountain sized body. Many of the L’Arachel’s began half sinking into the shadows, as if it were quicksand. Eventually the shadowy aura rippled, and a pulse could be heard echoing from within the Fell Dragons body. Then in a sudden rupture, repelling force emanated from the Dragons body. The repulsive forces were so strong that it created a temporary air vacuum as nearly every molecule of matter was pushed off of Grima’s body with great force. The nearly ten billion L’Arachel’s exploded into Petals as they all got swept up in the pulse. When the pulse hit the other Grima and Nature Dragon it was also enough to tear the two apart. Doing minor Damage to the other Fell Dragon, but nearly shredding the nature Dragon apart as its body got pushed back into the land below and it skidded across the Valley, uprooting trees and flattening out hills as it went.

Cherry Blossom Petals fell from the sky, they blanketed the valley like snow. Covering the land below in a sheet of pink flora.

“ **RRRUUUUUUGGGHHHHHH~ THAT HURT!** ” The Female Grima shouted out in annoyance to her male counterpart.

“ **NUEH~ WALK IT OFF! I DID WHAT YOU SAID AND GOT RID OF THE OTHER DRAGON DIDN’T I?** ”

The Nature Dragon Stumbled to its feet. With torn up wings, a mauled up body, and a head that looked like it had been placed in a blender. It was a wonder how the thing could still function.

“ **LET’S END THIS.** ” The male Grima shouted.

“ **YES!** ” The female said in agreement.

“Oh I agree were going to end this, but the outcome might not be the one you were expecting.” It was L’Arachel’s voice again, but this time it was impossible to tell where the voice was coming from. To the 2 Grima’s it sounded like it was simultaneously coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

The air stirred and the wind whipped, The Ground shook and a vibration could be felt in all living things. The Cherry Blossom Petals that blanketed the ground like snow came alive. Invisible forces pulled each and every one of what had to be trillions of individual petals towards the Nature Dragon. The petals coalesced into a blizzard like vortex around the Dragon. Its earth and plant body reshaped itself into a more humanoid form. It soon stood and then began rising into the sky to meet the Grima’s. As it did this the Cherry Blossom Petals began to merge onto its body. Green met Pink as the Petals formed what could only be described as armor over the newly forged Giant Dragoness body. A Humanoid Dragoness made of earth and wood and nature, and it was clade in pink armor composed of the Cherry Blossom petals.

“ **WHAT IS THIS? HOW? HOW DO YOU KEEP COMING BACK? WHERE IS THIS POWER COMING FROM, WHY IS IT NEVER ENDING?** ” Both Grima’s cried out as they witnessed the dragoness sprout pink petal wings to complement its armor.

“Like I said, you guys gave me everything I would need to defeat you.” It was L’Arachel’s voice again, but this time her location was obvious. She was inside the Dragoness’s forehead, piloting the Nature Dragon like one might pilot a boat.

“Come on now, I know you 2 have telescopic vision. Look at this, see it?” L’Arachel said with a Grin as she held up a purple – red stone in her hand, it was the same she gazed at before, but now it had grown in size to fill the palm of her hand.

“ **THAT’S A!** ”—The male Grima said.

“ **THAT’S A!** ”—The female Grima said.

“ **THAT’S A PHILOSOPHER STONE.** ” They both shouted out.

“That’s right it’s a philosopher stone, but it isn’t just any Philosopher stone. No—no—no. See this is a Philosopher stone created by Fell Dragon blood.”

“ **WHAT? FELL DRAGON BLOOD? IMPOSSIBLE, WHERE COULD YOU HAVE EVEN GOTTEN FELL DRAGON BLOOD? NEITHER OF US HAVE BEEN INJURED TO THE POINT OF BLEEDING.** ”

“Oh well if you really need to know, I got the Fell Dragon blood from Sakura.”

“ **SAKURA? HOW, SHE DOESN’T HAVE FELL DRAGON BLOOD.** ”

“Oh yes she dose. You put it in her when you knocked her up with children.” L’Arachel announced while point at the female Grima.

“ **WHAT!? THEN—THEN THAT MEANS. YOU SACRIFICED THE UNBORN CHILDREN IN SAKURA’S WOMB JUST TO OBTAIN A PHILOSOPHERS STONE?”** The female Grima called out in shock. “ **THAT’S—THAT’S… KILLING THE UNBORN IS OBJECTIVELY EVIL.** ”

“Wow, that’s some real ‘pot calling the kettle black’ right there. I mean what did you expect? You turned all of us into manifestations of our costumes. I was dressed up as an evil alchemist, as such I became an ‘ _EVIL Alchemist_ ’. Plus I don’t think my consciousness will be marred by getting rid of half Fell Dragon whelps.”

“ **NUGH~ ONE PHILOSOPHER STONE GAVE YOU ALL OF THIS POWER. THAT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE. UNBORN WHELPS SHOULDN’T HAVE THIS MUCH POTENTIAL ENERGY IN THEM.** ” The male Grima questioned.

“Tut~ Tut~ Tut. Don’t you get it? This stone was created using your blood. Those children in Sakura’s womb were created by her, and you two are just basically fraternal twins of the same being. That means that this stone is inherently connected to your powers. As you used up more energy, this stone was able to syphon away your powers. When you two both transformed into your full form, I knew it would just be a small waiting game until this stone grew in power to match your own. See thanks to this, it doesn’t matter how strong you two are. This stone will always grow in power to match your own, and eventually it will even surpass your powers.”

“ **TSK~ VILE TRICKERY.** ” One of the Grima’s called out.

“Huh~ Calling foul play the moment you’ve realized that you’ve lost? How pathetic. You know I wasn’t just some dainty little Princess back in Askr. I actually enjoyed reading and studying. You want to know something that I learned in the Askrian Library’s? See I learned a lot about my fellow so called allies. One of the secrets I learned has to do with you Grima.”

“ **NUUUGH~ AND WHAT SECRET IS THAT?** ” The Grima’s bellowed out.

“I learned that you two are basically Homunculus’s your selves. Alchemical Creations engineered by an alchemist named Forneus in a bid to create the perfect lifeform. Unfortunately Forneus was labeled as mad by the people of Thabes, and soldiers were sent to seal Forneus alive in his own laboratory, trapping him till he starved to death. It’s sad though, he never got to see his creation reach full maturity, but I guess his creation was a failure anyway. So as one Alchemist to another, I’ll do Forneus a favor and destroy his failed creation once and for all.

“ **GRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!! A HUMAN DARES TO THREATEN US!** ”

“Ha~ Really Grima, you two were created by humans. You should really have more respect for your creators.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Souls – Souls— Souls! Ilyana called out as she scuttled away from the epic confrontation that was happening overhead. She was rushing towards a statue and a resting Nekomata. It was Kagaro and Sakura, still left where L’Arachel had last been with them.

“ **Sooooouuulllsss**!!” Ilyana cried out in glee. Finally she was going to get to enjoy the meal she had long since desired. Her excited body rushed towards the awaiting meal, but just as she was about to reach the small feast she felt her feet sinking into the ground.

“ **Ehhh! No!** – No! Not again! The Souls, the souls!” Ilyana cried out as shadows engulfed her body and she sunk further and further into the ground until she was completely consumed by the shadows.

“ **CALM DOWN ILYANA.** ”

“Eh~ who’s there?”

“ **… NOBODY… I’M NOBODY.** ”

“What~ How can you be nobody? You got to be somebody”

“ **… I’M… UH~ I’M YOUR CONSCIOUS.** ”

“You don’t sound like my conscious.”

“ **HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR CONSCIOUS SOUNDS LIKE?** ”

“Well my conscious tends to talk about souls a lot.”

“ **RIGHT—RIGHT—RIGHT SOULS—SOULS, I’M YOUR CONSCIOUS AND I’M HERE TO TALK ABOUT SOULS.** ”

“Oh boy~ I love talking about Souls.”

“ **YES~ YES I’M SURE YOU DO. ALRIGHT LOOK ILYANA YOU ARE THE DREAMER OF THIS DREAM. THAT MEANS THAT YOU HAVE** ”—

“Uh~ what do dreams have to do with souls?”

“ **WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?! GUGH~ LOOK AS A DREAMER YOU HAVE IMMENSE CONTROL OVER THE DREAM YOU RESIDE WITHIN. SO LONG AS YOU PUT YOUR MIND TO IT, YOU CAN PRETTY MUCH DO ANYTHING IN THE DREAM WORLD.** ”

“Does that mean I can wish up souls and then eat them?!”

“ **WHAT~ UH~ NO… I MEAN I GUESS YOU COULD, BUT THEY WOULDN’T BE REAL SOULS.** ”

“Humph~ Then what does dreaming have to do with souls? You said you were here to talk about souls.”

“ ***SIGH*~ ITS LIKE A ONE TRACK RECORD WITH YOU… OKAY LOOK YOU WANT SOULS.** ”

“Yeah!”

“ **ALRIGHT I’LL HELP YOU GET SOME SOULS. ALL YOU GOT TO DO IS WAIT FOR THE SOUND OF A WHISTLE.** ”

“A whistle?”

“ **YEAH WHEN YOU HEAR A WHISTLE… I DON’T KNOW, JUST IMAGINE JUMPING UP AND BRAKING THROUGH A STRAW CEILING.** ”

“Wait jump up? Is this like what that girl in red told me?”

“ **GIRL IN RED? SO YOU DID TALK TO THE SUCCUBUS? WH—WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU?** ”

“Suck-you-who?”

“ **UGH~ NEVER MIND. LOOK JUST LISTEN FOR THE WHISTLE, AND THEN WE CAN SORT EVERYTHING ELSE OUT AFTER DEALING WITH L’ARACHEL.** ”

“L – R – A – shell?”

“ **JUST LISTEN FOR THE WHISTLE. THEN YOU GET YOUR SOULS.** ”

“Alright but I better get some souls this time, I’m starting to get some hunger pangs.”

“ **SIGH~ I’M STARTING TO REGRET MAKING THAT DEAL WITH THE SUCCUBUS.** ”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“ **COCKY WENCH. YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT US? HA~ YOU HAVEN’T EVEN SEEN OUR FULL POWER YET. I THINK TH…** ”—

“Will you just shut up and get this over with already? Honestly this dream has been going on for long enough. Here let’s just throw our biggest attacks at each other and then I can finally move on from all of this.” L’Arachel said cutting the Grima’s off. As she said this her Dragoness construct pointed its arms forward and directed them at the 2 Fell Dragons. Its arms shifted into a new shape. Both of them transforming into giant ballista’s that looked proportionally like crossbows on the Giant Dragoness. Said Ballista’s were loaded with bolts comprised of the same ethereal energy that the Ent’s were using back then only ramped up by many orders of magnitude. The energy was so dense and compressed that arcs of Lightning were flying off the twin bolts. 

The two Grima’s wasted no time charging up their own attacks. Both Grima’s opened up their maws wide enough to swallow a castle whole. A spark appeared in front of both of their mouths, and from this spark a ball of energy was born. Said ball of energy grew larger and larger as the twin Fell Dragon’s fed the orb with power. Soon the two orbs became what could only be described as miniature suns that were held aloft in the maws of the twin dragons. Micro solar flares shot off of the miniature stars, and the radiating heat of the twin orbs was so powerful that the rain from the storm was evaporating into steam before it could even reach the valley floor.

The standoff lasted only a second longer before it all went down. The Nature Dragoness shot off her two bolts of energy that were fed by the earth itself and L’Arachel’s philosopher stone. At the same time the twin Dragons fired off their miniature suns powered by their vast nearly unending Fell energy’s.

2 on 2 the twin projectiles sailed through the air. Just before they met in the middle the entire world almost seemed to pause; but that was just an illusion fed by adrenalin.

The bolts clashed with solar orbs and the resulting force of the dueling collision was so great that a singularity formed at the center point of the clash. Then an explosion so great and fierce that it made the sky itself scream. The storm instantly ended as the forces from the explosion were so great that it evaporated all the water from the rain clouds instantly. The explosion tore its way across the valley. The earth was unearthed. Trees became ash. Mighty rocks and boulders were reduced to sand and pebbles. Even the mountains themselves stood no chance against the all-consuming explosion, those mountains were reduced to hills, and then further still reduced to plains, and then even further still reduced to craters. 

The explosion raged further, and it consumed the three mighty titans that started it all. The twin Dragons and the Dragoness construct, were soon taken in by the expanding wall of plasma that marched forward. The Twin Dragons defended themselves by tucking in their long snake like body and wrapping their grate wings around themselves till they looked similar to a giant armadillo. The Nature Dragoness defended itself by placing its Cherry blossom wings in front of itself and using the multitrillions of petals as a type of shield. Still the explosion consumed, and soon none of the 3 titans were visible as the plasma wall moved past them, consuming them in light and heat.

When it was all over there was no more mountain valley anymore. Now it was all nothing more than a wasteland sitting in the center of a crater. Light from the sky shown through now that the storm clouds were gone. The light revealed, there at the floor of the crater laid the bodies of 3 titans. 

2 gigantic snake like dragons laid withering in pain. Boils, scabs, cuts, and scars, all the size of houses littered their bodies. Their wings bent and broken, unsuitable for flying. Teeth cracked and missing. Horns shattered and broken.

1 Giant Dragoness clad in the remains of broken armor laid still on the waste lands slopes. Its legs shattered and mulched. Its left arm was completely torn off. Its torso looked half melted. Its wings were completely vaporized. And its head was half missing.

Still the titans stirred. None ready to give up the fight just yet. The Dragoness struggled to lift up its right arm, and the twin dragons struggled to even lift up their necks.

Eventually the 3 titans were positioned for another attack. The Dragoness charged up another bolt in its remaining ballista arm, and the Fell Dragons sparked into existence more miniature suns.

There were far less energy in these attacks though. The bolt of the Dragoness was shallow and lacked the same veracity that was seen in the previous bolts. The same could be said about the new suns crafted by the Fell Dragons. Their light was weak and their heat lacked the imperium the previous orbs had.

## [Peeeeeewwwwwwww]

The Grima’s were the first to fire. Their attack hitting the Dragoness titan before it could even steady its bolt. One sun struck the head while the other struck the torso.

The twin Grima’s grinned at their success. It seemed that it was over. There was no more life in the body of the nature titan.

Until…

## [Pling]

The right arm of the Nature Titan moved on its own and fired off its bolt. It sailed through the air and made its way towards the twin dragons. But this bolt was different than the last ones. It lacked the power the previous ones had. In fact this one was hollow, and had no destructive power what’s so ever. Instead the bolt was filled with L’Arachel and Mansel. They were inside the bolt and they were traveling towards the two Grima’s at high speeds.

“Now it’s time for the Magnum Opus.” L’Arachel shouted as she held the Philosopher stone high in her hand. She and Mansel both hopped off the bolt just as it reached the in-between point of the two fell dragons.

It was then that L’Arachel did something that neither of the Grima’s could have ever expected. Using her laser goggles she destroyed the Philosopher Stone.

The 2 Grima’s suddenly cried out in unexpected pain. Their bodies felt like they were on fire. Nay, their bodies were on fire. Black flames consumed their bodies and ate away at their dragon forms. Instinct took over, it was an uncontrollable reaction to the pain of burning alive. In order to escape the flames both Grima’s reverted to their human forms.

Then L’Arachel placed a hand over her belly one last time. Her stomach shrunk from what looked like a traditional pregnancy, and it flattened out to a trim well exercised torso. 

Small portals opened up on the palms of her hands and from those portals she shot out white web like tethers that gripped onto the two Grimas and then pulled them together. Finally the white tethers snaked in and around the bodies of the two Grima’s and tied them up like insects trapped in the webs of spider silk.

“ **Neeauuugh**! What’s happened, I can’t get out.” The Female Grima cried out as she struggled against the white webs.

“Ha~ you like it? I got the inspiration for it when that demon girl tied us up in the blood webs. Though, that’s not blood you’re tied up in. It’s actually the harden remains of the semen you had Mansel shoot off inside me.”

“Nee – Nee.” Mansel replied proudly.

“ **Uhhhh**! You mean these webs are—are… Sperm! **Auuuuuughhhh**!!!” The female Grima cried out as she desperately jostled about trying to escape the webbing, but all she managed to do was shake around her male half who was stuck in the same webs.

“Humph~ so how come we can’t get out. Why does my body feel so drained?”

“Well remember when I said that the Philosopher stone was tied to your powers because it was made out of your blood? Yeah well by smashing the stone it caused a reverberating ripple that bounced back to the source. This ripple disrupted your own powers and made you both temporarily unable to use your magic’s.”

“Huh~ Yeah I do remember that. Thanks again for knocking up Sakura and giving the alchemist the one material she needed to beat us sis.” The male Grima said while head-butting his female counterpart.

“Do not make any sudden movements right now. I will remind you that we are tied up in sperm webs and it is disgusting!” The woman cried in a squeamish tone.

“Humph~ well you did it. The great Alchemist L’Arachel bested 2 Fell Dragons, a feat that no other mortal can claim.”

“Yeah, thanks for the complement but I can’t let you stall for time. Mansel, go use your newly enlarged muscles and beat them up till they hand over Ilyana.”

“Nee~ nuu~” Mansel cheered in agreement as he flew over to the two trapped in the sperm webs. Winding up a punch in dramatic fashion.

“Well in regards to Ilyana, I assume you’ve figured out that she the dreamer, but there’s something else you should”— [Wham]

“ **OW**! Why’d you hit me?”

“Nee~ you’re going to tell Mistress where Ilyana is right now.”

“I was just getting to that”—[Wham]

“Ahh~ Okay fine! You want Ilyana? Well you can have her!”

* ** _Whistle_** * The Male Grima whistled out with just his lips. Then from above and behind the two Grima’s a crack in space appeared. The crack grew larger and larger until finally the crack shattered open to a full on tear in reality.

“ ** _Sssssooooooooouuuuuuulllllsssss_**!” Ilyana cried out as she flew out of the tear in reality and sailed towards L’Arachel like a missile.

Mansel tried to grab her out of the air, but his reactions were too slow.

“Hahaha~ the arrogance of a human to think she could really best a Fell Dragon. Did you really think I didn’t have a hidden Trump card?” The male Grima mocked as Ilyana neared L’Arachel.

L’Arachel’s double life flashed before her eyes. She had ran out of options. She had used everything she had just to subdue the Grima’s. Every option, potion, strategy, she played all her cards just to get to this position. Now all that progress had been undone by just one play from her opponent. One trap card was all it took, and now it seemed to all be over.

They say that when your life nears its end, everything moves in slow motion. Ilyana glided through the air. The distance was closed from yards, to feet, and then to mere inches. This was it, Ilyana was about to make contact. There was nothing she could do.

...

[*Zip*]

...

In an instant Ilyana vanished and in her place Mansel was there.

“Nee~ Mistress I saved you!” Mansel cried out in jubilation as he moved in to hug his creator.

“ ** _Ssssoooouuuuuullllllsssss_**!!!!”

##  “NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Ilyana and Mansel had swapped places and now Ilyana had switched targets from L’Arachel to the Grima’s. Ilyana tackled into the webbing that binded the 2 Grima’s together. The Soul Devourer was finally able to get her hands on a meal.

“ **NO! Ilyana! NO! NO!** Remember what we said. Our souls are dark and nasty, they’ll give you a stomach ache if you eat them.” The Grima’s cried out, but Ilyana was ignoring them. Climbing over the webbing like a spider ready to suck its prey dry.

And suck dry she did. Ilyana opened her mouth wide and a vacuum like effect began to suck away at some semi invisible aura that enveloped the Grima’s. What happened next was too gruesome and horrible to describe. The Grima’s cried out and shrieked in a pain that was unfathomable, unthinkable, never before had L’Arachel thought that suck excruciating torment could ever be inflicted on a person, and she was previously a vile Alchemist who performed human experimentation.

“How~ how did you do this Mansel?” L’Arachel questioned as the Grima’s continued to cry out in terror.

“Nee~ Nee~ remember the teleportation potion? Nee~ we only had enough for one use left. Hee~ I used the potion, but instead of using it to just move myself. Nee~ Fee~ I used it to swap places with Ilyana.”

“Mansel… That’s amazing.” L’Arachel said as she looked into Mansel’s eyes. He was slowly shrinking, the effects of the Gigantism potion finally wearing off.

L’Arachel thought about her Alchemical history. Mansel was created when she performed an Alchemical operation on his mother. Transmuting, mutating, reshaping. Mansel would have been a human until she reshaped him. L’Arachel thought about this dream world and Mansel specifically. Mansel wasn’t real. He was all a part of this dream. This place, her history, Mansel, they were all part of a dream. Yet Mansel saved her, he acted on his own, and he saved her from a moment she thought was hopeless.

[[[[What was it that Kagero said? No, I said it too. ‘ _Sometimes it feels more real._’ Mansel was real, this dream life was real, and this battle against the Grima’s was all too real.]]]]

As the screams of the two Grima’s finally died down. The world turned dark and the dream ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed that chapter.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated, and comments are open to all.
> 
> If you see a big mistake please point it out and I'll try to resolve it.
> 
> Remember, if you haven't read the infection of Malice yet, then please do so, its my other big story. New chapters for the Infection of Malice are on the way, I can't give an exact date yet, but I can say that new chapters are being worked on. The story will continue.
> 
> [Please click or tap on this sentence to be taken over to the Infection of Malice. And then be sure to bookmark it, give it a kudos, and leave some comments.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986595/chapters/47318026)
> 
> Thank you so so so very much for taking the time to read this silly story.


	9. Trick or Treat Part 2 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream had ended.
> 
> Our characters have awakened.
> 
> This is their epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Detailed Notes will be down at the end, right now I just want to say thank you to everyone who read this story up to this point. This little sequel was never meant to be over 30,000 words and split between like 8 sub chapters. As I said before, this was originally supposed to be like 9,000 words maximum. Things just sort of changed as I sat down to wright it all out.
> 
> I will say this though now that the story is pretty much over. Originally this was supposed to be a sort of bad outcome type of story for our 4 maidens. The 2 Grima's were originally supposed to break their wills, and then Ilyana was going to soul vore the other 3 girls, and it was all going to be dark and morbid. But as I wrote the story my feelings changed, and eventual I reached a point were I didn't want the Grima's to win and for this to be a classic and cliché 'The bad guys win and the good guys are defeated, humiliated, and then either killed or subjected to a fate worse than death.
> 
> Not that I'm not in to that, After all some of my favorite works of literature were KingMaker711's corruption stories. Heck the 711 in my name is actual taken right from KingMaker's name. That said, even though this story ended on a brighter note for L'Arachel, that doesn't mean I wasn't still deeply inspired by one of Kingmaker711's works. In his 'the girl next door' story. (spoilers for those that didn't read it.) That story's climax was a massive turnaround were the protagonist is saved by a Deus ex machina were the villain's find Karmic justice and the protagonist manages to slip out of the conflict by the skin of his teeth. Yet it never felt like a Deus ex machia when I was reading it. To me it felt exciting and epic. It was a move that was practically came out of nowhere and it complete changed the genre of the story in the final chapter. Yet all of that just generated a tidal wave of excitement that kept me reading all the way till the short epilogue, and then it had me begging for more.
> 
> If I could pull off in this story even a tenth of what KingMaker711 managed to do in his story then I will be happy. The blending of genres and the shifts in tone that happen in a sudden but believable and natural way was always some of my favorite stuff in stories, but I also know that its very difficult to pull off as well.
> 
> I guess a summary of what I want to say is this.
> 
> Even though this story ended up in a completely different place than were it began, I'm still happy with the outcome. In fact I'm more than happy, I loved it. I had a fun time writing this story and really that all that matters. This story is one of those happy accidents that only happens every once in a while. And even though this story ended up becoming more than 3 times as long as I originally planed, I still loved every minute of writing it and wouldn't change anything even if I was given the chance to go back in time and do so.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

# [*Gasp*]

L’Arachel awoke with a gasp. She looked around. She was back in the apartment. The Ouija board was in front of her. The Grima’s were in their human form, but they were collapsed on the floor unconscious. Kagero was up, but she was sitting in a fetal position in the corner of the room. Ilyana was up too, but she was still tied up in the blood webs. She was still muttering about souls, but for the most part she was tamer than when she was in the dream. Sakura was the only one of the 4 who was still on the ground, unconscious like the Grima’s. Her body seemed different though, it was like her costume wasn’t a costume, but was instead just her real body.

L’Arachel turned to look for Mansel. He wasn’t there. He was only a part of the dream, so now that the dream was over; it made sense that he would be gone.

“Congratulations dreamer.”

L’Arachel turned her gaze up towards the voice. It was the green haired girl wearing red, the one the Grima’s referred to as the Succubus, she was floating in the center of the room.

“I must admit I did not expect you to succeed against them. Don’t get me wrong, I was rooting for you, I just didn’t think that you could do it.”

“You! I remember you. You and the Grima’s were talking to each other, you trapped us in blood webs. They called you a succubus. What’s your involvement in all of this?” L’Arachel said while pointing at the Succubus.

“Oh my, yes I guess you should have a lot of questions. Right, well I’m a Succubus, more specifically a thought form. I was summoned forth by those two,” She said pointing back to the Grima’s. “My arrangement with them was that they provide me with bodies so that I can inhabit my consciousness in them. So they kidnaped you four and presented you guys to me as the vessels; but that’s when I noticed that one of you was dressed as a Soul Devourer. It was at that point that I knew I had to bend the deal if only just slightly. I told them that in order to complete the contract I needed a vessel that has been born anew. A baptism of life on All Hallows' Eve.”

“Born anew? What does that mean?” L’Arachel asked.

“It’s what you all went through. All of you were given new identities, new lives, new histories. All of it was to create conflict within your souls, conflict that would either make or break you. An opportunity that could allow me to infest your body. But there’s another way to clear up a body for infestation. By completely removing the soul from the body, an ability that your Lilac haired friend gained. By the way, she’s still tied up for your safety, not mine.”

“So you intended to have Ilyana eat all of our souls?”

“Oh no, not at all. Like I said, originally the plan was just for the dragons to break your wills while you were in the two-minds state. The Soul Devourer here was a wild card I through in to give you girls the chance to fight back, and maybe turn the tables on the dragons.”

“Wait… why would you give us the opportunity to turn the tables? Doesn’t that mean you can’t have our bodies now?”

“Oh well I’ll be frank, all of your bodies kind of suck. Really suboptimal, especially for a high class succubus like me. But those Dragons, they had great bodies, yeah a Fell Dragon. I’ve never had the opportunity to infest a Fell Dragon body before; and I got to admit that little show they pulled in the dream world has really sold me on the experience.” The Succubus said while caressing the unconscious forms of the Grima’s.

“But Beggars can’t be choosers. I’m not exactly allowed to choose which bodies my contractors bring me. But if a terribly unfortunate accident were to happen, like say my contractors losing their souls in a freak Soul Devourer incident; then I guess they wouldn’t have any souls in their body to prevent infestation, and since their soulless now they would have failed to uphold their end of the contract, meaning that I wouldn’t be obligated to follow their directives anymore. And since their bodies are just lying around now and nobody else is using them, well that’s just a shameful waist; somebody really should inhabit those bodies, and I guess that someone has to be me.”

L’Arachel was in utter disbelief, was this all just some grand plot by this Succubus? A game? A game that almost got herself killed. Was she really just a cog in the machinations of this Succubus?

The Succubus’s body transformed into a ball of red light, the ball then shot out 2 beams of light at the unconscious bodies of the Grima’s. The light continued to flow into the 2 bodies until the ball had completely been unloaded into them.

The 2 Grima’s slowly stirred and then rose to their feet.

“Hmm~ these feel nice, much more powerful than a lot of the other bodies I’ve added to my collection.” The two Grima’s said simultaneously. Although it was clear that it was the succubus who was in control of their bodies.

“You can control 2 bodies at once?” L’Arachel questioned. Kagero who had been sitting in the corner turned her head towards the conversation, gazing over at the body of her master while she was in the dream. Even though his body was now inhabited by a new being, she was still compelled to listen and cherish his words. 

“Oh I can control way – way more than 2 at a time; so long as their soulless. I wouldn’t be a very powerful Succubus if I was limited to just 1 at a time.” The succubus demonstrated by having the Grima’s do a small quick 4 second dance in which their bodies were perfectly coordinated.

“Hmm~ whatever, I guess this is over right. You got your bodies, Halloween is pretty much over. We can all go home now right?”

“Well… it doesn’t have to be over. All Hallows' Eve is just the eve of All Hallows' Day, and that simply marks the beginning of the three-day observance of Allhallowtide. There’s no reason for things to end now, we still have 3 or 4 days till the convergence ends.”

“We?” L’Arachel questioned.

“Well I was originally summoned to this world in order to share my knowledge and power in exchange for gaining more bodies that I can add to my collective. I’ve got the bodies now, but I’m lacking someone to share my knowledge and power with since my previous contractors became the collateral.”

“What could you give me that would possibly convince me to open a contract with you?” 

“Hmm~ well you became a very proficient Alchemist while in the dream world. What If I can teach you more?”

[[[[ _The dream, L’Arachel’s mind settled on that word, ‘ **Dream** ’. She had learned alchemy while in the dream, Sakura’s body seemed to be modified to be that of a true Nekomata, Ilyana seemed to possibly still have her Soul Devourer powers. And Kagero; well Kagero seemed mostly unchanged, maybe she learned a lot of maid etiquette?_]]]]

“Tempting… I’d need to know a bit more first. So I got a question, what exactly was the dream world? Why exactly did our dream lives feel so real?”

“Well they were real to an extent. In the infinite realm of probability one must expect that all things could be possible. When crossing an infinite number of permutations, amongst an infinite number of worlds, eventually one must accept the possibility that given the proper axiom and the appropriate syntax to follow forth from the axiom, then a desired conclusion could always be reached no matter how unlikely it may seem from the prospective of an alternate axiom.”

“Alright explain that again but in fewer words and make it more digestible.” L’Arachel said, folding her arms.

“Multiverse theory. Infinite worlds, in one of them you’re an alchemist. Sakura’s a Nekomata, Kagero’s a maid, and Ilyana is a soul sucker. The Dream world was just a way to link your base minds to those other possibilities, and then it was as simple as copy pasting information from the other realities into your base minds. Of course there were a few adjustments here and there in order to fit in the dragon twins”

“Infinite worlds? Infinite versions of me? Could you link me up to more worlds, and let me gain information from other versions of myself?”

“Yep, and you can do it as many times as you want. Though the amount of knowledge you could gain is still limited to your mortal mind, If you were to try to gain the knowledge accumulated from hundreds of versions of yourself… well… things might get a little crazy.”

“Hmm~ it’s tempting… but I’ll only agree to it if you can do one thing for me.”

“What’s that?”

“I want Mansel back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah I admit, I kind of ran out of steam near the end and couldn't really find a way to give this chapter of the story a really good epilogue fill. But that's a problem that only this small portion of the story suffers from. I still loved everything else about the story. In particular L'Arachel's final battle against the Grima's.
> 
> Could this story have been better? of course. All stories can be improved and nothing is truly perfect.
> 
> I will admit that Kagero, Sakura, and Ilyana all kind of stopped being characters near the end, and they sort of just became tools to further enhance the characters of L'Arachel and the Grima's. I fill bad for Ilyana in particular, she was originally going to be a bit more important in what I had in mind for the original outline, But course changes ended up pushing her to the side and bringing up L'Arachel as the primary heroine.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> Alright so is that it?
> 
> Nope! there's still one more chapter. Yep that's right, though this one is more of a bonus chapter. L'Arachel and company aren't going to be in it at all, instead It'll focus on some the characters who were there at the very beginning.
> 
> Hey back in the first chapter you said there were 2 more bonus chapters planed, then later you said that all of this was just one of those original 2 bonus chapters, so is there going to be Part 3? 
> 
> Sigh~ Yes the first chapter of this story is part 1, then chapters 2 - 9 are all intended to be part 2. There was originally going to be one last chapter that would have a very unique, strange, slightly gruesome and hopefully erotic chapter to cap things off. The bonus chapter that chapter 10 will be is not supposed to be that chapter. Its more of a part 2.5 kind of thing.
> 
> So will there be a part 3
> 
> Maybe, maybe not. I really want to work on some other stuff before I work on this again. (cough ~ cough _The Infection of Malice_ cough ~ cough)
> 
> Maybe there'll be another update to this story the next time Halloween rolls around. (Then again none of these chapters were ever released around Halloween anyway so who knowns.)


End file.
